


O Problema Taylor

by thelonelyuseless



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyuseless/pseuds/thelonelyuseless





	1. Tudo começou no fim

**A/N: Essa fanfic possui conteúdo adulto, NSFW, então se você é de menor ou está no trabalho: deixa pra ler quando não tiver ninguém por perto, hahahahaha. Não, mas sério. Estejam avisados.**

**E apesar de parecer Milex (sim, tem momentos Milex), na verdade a história foca mais na amizade do Miles e do Alex e o envolvimento de uma terceira pessoa, que não existe** **nem** **contexto AM/TLSP** **e nem na vida real** **, mas que** **retorna** **para** **tentar** **salvar a parada toda: a Lil.**

**Beijos**  
**X** '  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Último show da tour.

A atmosfera era de excitação e nostalgia. Saber que eles não tinham a mínima ideia de quando voltariam aos palcos com o  _The Last Shadow Puppets_  era desconcertante para Miles.

\- Garotos, hora do show.

E uma última vez, Miles olhou para Alex esperando que ele balançasse a cabeça como quem diz "vamos nessa".

26 de Agosto de 2016, Rock en Seine, Paris.

Público enorme!

O set foi o de sempre, com adição de um cover de "Les Cactus", afinal eles estavam na França, nada mais justo, só que a banda parecia tocar cada música com uma nostalgia gritante, tentando prolongar cada uma como quem não queria o fim daquele show, temendo o fim.

E então chegou a hora de cantar "Everything You've Come to Expect", as luzes se apagaram, apenas um holofote aceso diretamente sobre Alex que, visivelmente emocionado, começou a cantar sozinho e depois Miles se juntou a ele, ambos segurando o choro. Vozes baixas, quase inaudíveis numa tentativa de não desafinar.

Era aquilo.

Depois daquele dia não tinha mais "Aviation", "Bad Habits", "Used to be my Girl" e nem cover de David Bowie.

Era o fim.

Alex virou o rosto por um segundo, durante o instrumental de "Everything You've Come to Expect" e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Miles, que plantou um beijo em sua bochecha, tentando consolá-lo e dar-lhe forças para continuar a música. Talvez nunca tivesse visto o amigo tão emotivo.

Mal sabia Miles que depois de EYCTE, Alex largaria seus braços reconfortantes para cantar, como se não estivesse à beira das lágrimas minutos atrás, a música que Kane mais odiava:  _Sweet Dreams, TN_.

Ele não conseguia aceitar o fato do Alex cantar que "todo mundo é idiota sem você,  _baby_ ", aquilo era uma ofensa indireta à todas as pessoas que conheciam e amavam Alex Turner, mas a pior parte é que eles não tiraram aquela música nojenta do set, um show sequer.

Enquanto Miles havia sido privado de cantar  _Pattern_  diversas vezes, Alex nunca teve de deixar de cantar  _Sweet Dreams, TN_ e aquilo era irritante.  
Kane sempre tocava aquela música no automático, geralmente indo mais para o fundo do palco e "flertando musicalmente" com a primeira pessoa que ele encontrasse.

Depois de se despedir do público, os garotos saíram do palco e aproveitaram o tempo para tomar uma bebida e lavar os rostos suados antes de voltar para o encore. A plateia agora emanava nostalgia e era o sentimento mais bonito, e triste, que Miles já havia presenciado num show.

Os  _Puppets_  agora eram uma coisa bem maior do que foram em 2008 e eles tinham muito mais fãs, o que tornava mais difícil para Miles terminar a tour, mesmo que ele estivesse esperando a oportunidade para trabalhar em seu terceiro CD, o  _The Last Shadow Puppets_  havia se tornado uma espécie de filho para ele, e é difícil ter que deixar um filho de lado por mais 8 anos, ou Deus sabe lá quanto tempo a mais que isso.

Hora de voltar ao palco, apenas 3 músicas restando.

Terminando com um cover mágico de David Bowie, era a hora definitiva de se retirar.   
O som da plateia gritando por mais, fazia Miles nunca querer deixar o palco, enquanto que Alex caminhava em direção ao backstage, levando Miles pela cintura e fazendo suas usuais gracinhas.

Chegando ao backstage os meninos foram recebidos com uma festa e muito entusiasmo. Taylor, namorada do Alex, fez questão de se jogar ao redor do pescoço dele e dar-lhe um beijo como que para mostrar a todos ao redor, incluindo Miles, que aquele homem era dela e que toda a química que eles tinham no palco era pura fantasia.

Ela estava totalmente ciente dos comentários dos fãs sobre os dois.

_Milex is real_ algumas pessoas gritavam a plenos pulmões. Era engraçado.

Taylor fazia questão de esfregar na cara de todos que aquilo não era verdade.  
Miles se sentiu enojado, até porque o Alex de hoje precisava daquilo para alimentar seu ego, ele precisava de alguém para colocá-lo num pedestal e dizer o tempo todo o quanto ele era fantástico. Taylor era esse tipo de garota _._

Passando reto pelo casal enroscado um no outro, Miles foi em direção ao bar.

\- A bebida mais forte que você tiver, por favor.

3 shots de absinto depois, Miles já havia perdido metade da sua capacidade de julgamento. Ele resolveu mandar uma mensagem de texto para Hannah mas ele esqueceu da diferença de horário e que provavelmente Hannah estaria dormindo àquela hora. Quando ela não respondeu sua mensagem, a situação de Miles piorou e ele pediu mais um shot, e depois outro, e outro, sentia-se solitário em meio à tanta gente e estava prestes a apagar no primeiro sofá que encontrasse quando Alex tocou em seu ombro.

\- Ei, cara. Eu não sou a pessoa mais própria pra falar isso mas vai com calma. - Alex riu de um jeito despretensioso. - Mais uns shots e você entra em coma alcoólico. Já pensou?

A música estava alta e Alex teve de se aproximar de Miles para que pudesse ser ouvido.

\- Mas é exatamente isso que eu quero, Alex. Beber até apagar, esquecer.   
\- O que aconteceu? - Alex franziu a testa. - Problemas com a Hannah?

Miles tirou o celular do bolso e o mostrou a Alex, mas ele estava tão bêbado que mostrou a parte de trás, de cabeça para baixo, ao invés da tela.

\- Aqui. - Ele começou como se Alex pudesse ver a tela e o que estava escrito nela - Eu mandei uma mensagem pra ela dizendo o quanto eu sinto sua falta e quero chegar em casa, e ela não respondeu.   
\- Miles - Disse Alex, colocando o celular de volta no bolso do casaco do amigo. - São 3 da manhã em Los Angeles. Eu tenho certeza que a Hannah está dormindo.  
\- Ou me traindo. -Disse Miles, amargamente.   
\- Não ach- Alex tentou interromper e defender sua opinião sobre Hannah.   
\- Suki fez isso, por que ela também não pode fazer? - Miles continuou, ignorando a interrupção de Alex. - Eu sou um  _nada_ , Alex. Eu não consigo nem expressar meus sentimentos por você.

Alex parou e o tempo também pareceu parar.

Seu amigo estava claramente e definitivamente bêbado, mas é nessas horas que a verdade sai sem filtro, não é mesmo?

Alex pegou Miles pela mão e disse:

\- Vem, Miles. Eu vou te tirar daqui e te levar até o camarim. A gente pode conversar lá, até parece que claramente você está procurando por um escândalo.  
\- EU NÃO ESTOU PROCURANDO POR UM ESCÂNDALO! NAH-AH! - Protestou Miles enquanto puxava seu braço do aperto da mão de Alex.

Com sorte, a música estava realmente alta e só umas 4 pessoas ao redor dos dois ouviram aquilo, e mesmo que mais gente tivesse ouvido, a voz de Miles estava tão transformada pelo álcool que ele mal conseguia ser entendido.

Juntando aquilo ao forte sotaque, então...

Alex agarrou o braço de Miles, novamente. Ele mesmo estava meio bêbado, mas lúcido o suficiente para não deixar o amigo parar num hospital, em coma alcoólico.

Chegando no camarim, ele tirou o copo da mão de Miles, sob protestos do mesmo, trancou a porta e começou a procurar por algo.

\- O que você procura, Al?  
\- Alguma coisa pra você comer. Você sempre faz isso comigo quando eu tô bêbado.  
\- Vai se foder, Alex. A Hannah pode estar me traindo nesse exato momento e você procurando algo para eu comer.  
\- Eu não acho que ela faria isso com você, jamais.   
\- Quem liga pro que você acha?

Enquanto dizia isso, Miles tirava os sapatos e em seguida se deitou no sofá, usando duas almofadas para apoiar a cabeça, numa tentativa de não vomitar, já que o mundo inteiro estava girando a um milhão de milhas por hora bem em frente aos seus olhos.

Alex parou de procurar qualquer coisa para Miles comer, ele sabia que se ele tentasse engolir qualquer coisa sólida, ele vomitaria na certa. Então Alex apenas encheu um copo de água e colocou uma lixeira junto ao sofá em que Miles havia se deitado. Este último lutava contra o impulso de fechar os olhos uma vez que isso só tornaria o  _gira-gira_  dez vezes pior.

\- Mi, beba isso. - Alex estendeu o copo d'água para ele.  
\- Água, sério? - Disse Miles, provando do conteúdo do copo e fazendo uma careta logo em seguida. - Não poderia ser vodka?   
-Cala a boca. Só bebe essa droga de água logo. Só não bebe tudo de uma v...

Tarde demais, Miles tinha tomado toda a água do copo de uma vez só e por sorte Alex tinha lembrado de pôr a lixeira junto de Miles, que agora vomitava como se fosse colocar todas as tripas para fora.

Alex jogou uma toalha para o amigo se limpar e lhe deu outro copo d'água para que ele pudesse bochechar e despejar na lixeira. Alex empurrou a lixeira um pouco para o lado, distanciando-a mas ainda a deixando num ponto onde ele a pudesse alcançar caso alguma emergência acontecesse.

Alex estava repetindo todos os passos que Miles fazia com ele quando ele estava caindo de bêbado em alguma  _after party_  ou sofria de uma desilusão amorosa e se enchia de álcool.

Miles tinha voltado a se deitar no sofá, olhando pro teto e segurando a toalha perto da boca.

\- Como você sabe que ela não está me traindo, Alex? - Perguntou Miles, numa voz pequena.  
\- Nem todo mundo é a Suki. - Alex despejou. - A Suki tinha 20 anos, ela não era madura, ela parecia não valorizar o amor que você tinha por ela. Eu amei a Alexa e a Arielle, cada uma de um jeito diferente, assim como eu amo a Taylor de um jeito diferente, mas eu sei que todas elas me amaram de volta. Dá pra perceber.

_Assim como eu amo a Taylor de um jeito diferente._

\- Al?  
\- Sim?  
\- Você não sente nada por mim? - Miles virou a cabeça para olhar na direção de Alex. Tentava focar no rosto dele. - Todos os nossos beijos bêbados, todas as vezes que fomos longe o suficiente para  _quase_  terminar em sexo, todas as vezes que nos tocamos. O que era tudo aquilo?

Alex ficou sem palavras.

\- Eu não sou gay, Miles. - Alex disse como se estivesse colocando um ponto definitivo logo depois daquela frase. - Eu acho que o que nós fazíamos era aliviar tensão entre um show e outro. E só.   
\- Então eu sou apenas um  _passatempo_  para quando a Taylor não estiver por perto.

Não era uma pergunta.

-Claro que não, Miles. Não t-  
\- E a propósito, eu também não sou gay, mas quem liga pra isso? Você me ama? - Miles disparou. Agora sentado no sofá, encarando Alex, tentando ao  _máximo_  focar sua visão nele.  
\- Claro! Claro que sim, você é o meu melhor amigo.  
\- Eu não quis dizer como amigo, seu babaca, eu perguntei se você me ama, assim como você amou suas namoradas, assim como você ama sua namorada.  _Assim como eu amo você_. -Miles fez menção de levantar do sofá e ir em direção a Alex mas não conseguiu, tudo ainda girava.  
\- De novo, eu não sou gay, Miles, eu amo você mas como amigo, meu melhor amigo e não passa disso. - Ele respondeu, nervoso. Parece que era a única resposta que tinha para todas as perguntas, agora.  
\- Você não lembrou disso quando eu fiz você se desmanchar apenas sussurrando no seu ouvido, você não lembrou disso quando me jogou contra a parede do chuveiro e se esfregou em mim. - Miles atacou sem dó. Alex sabia que a bebida tirava os últimos filtros do amigo. - Você pode não ser  _gay,_ Alex, mas só eu posso te dar o que você quer de um jeito que nenhuma delas nunca pôde ou podem, e você adora isso.

Apesar de parecer "ganhar" o argumento, Miles se sentiu ferido. Por que Alex o provocava tanto, então? Por que toda aquela performance no palco? Por que os abraços? Por que os quase beijos em  _Standing Next to Me_? Por que  _o beijo_  roubado por Alex?

\- Vá embora, Alex. - Miles disse, após um minuto de silêncio entre os dois.

E então Alex foi, ele nunca quis magoar Miles daquele jeito mas ele nunca poderia  _mentir_. Ele amava Taylor... talvez antes dela pudesse surgir algo entre os dois mas depois que ela chegou, ele estava certo de que ela era o amor da vida dele.

Então ele apenas levantou e saiu da sala, chateado demais para continuar olhando para a expressão magoada de Miles.

Voltando a festa, ele encontrou Taylor procurando por ele.

\- Onde você estava, Al?  
\- Fui levar o Miles ao camarim, ele estava exagerando um pouco na bebida. - Alex explicou, coçando a nuca. Desconfortável pela conversa que havia acabado de ter e pelo fato de não poder dividí-la com Taylor.

_Eu deveria ligar para ela_. Pensou Alex.

\- Pobre Miles - Taylor disse quase num tom de desdém, posando suas mãos em ambos os ombros de Alex, trazendo ele de volta à realidade. Ela havia forçado muito a barra para tentar ser amiga de Miles mas quando ele percebeu as verdadeiras intenções, quando ele notou as atitudes estrategicamente tomadas, se afastou o máximo que pôde. Havia uma rixa no ar entre ela e Miles que apenas Alex não podia ver, ou não queria ver. E para as pessoas de fora ambos fingiam que nada existia para que Alex jamais ficasse ciente e tivesse que escolher um lado da briga.

De repente uma ideia bêbada surgiu na cabeça de Alex. Ele olhou para a namorada, um pouco mais alta que ele, segurou sua mão e disse:

\- Foda-se essa festa. Vamos sair daqui. Fazer umas tatuagens para marcar o  _fim_  desse ciclo... o que você acha?

Os olhos de Taylor brilharam com a proposta. Claro que ela toparia deixar um lugar cheio de pessoas disputando a atenção de Alex para ficar sozinha com ele.

Enquanto isso, Miles chorava todo o seu estoque de lágrimas, no camarim. Alex não o amava. Alex nunca o amaria.  _Ele era só um passatempo, uma vadia para quando garotas não estivessem por perto_ _,_ ele pensava. E isso doía mais que um tiro atravessando seu peito.

Saber que ele nunca teria o amor de Alex, saber que quem ele mais amava nesse mundo não o amava de volta.

Miles chorou até adormecer.


	2. The Matching Tattoos

O relógio marcava 5:35 da manhã, Miles não havia dormido.

Ao invés disso passara a noite toda dedilhando seu violão em busca de uma melodia que expressasse toda a dor que ele estava sentindo.  
A garrafa de vodka vazia ao seu lado era um bom indicativo do nível de desilusão que ele estava enfrentando.

Alex o havia abandonado. Seu melhor amigo e paixão platônica o havia deixado por uma garota chamada Taylor Bagley, típica modelo padrão americano; branca, loira, magra e com os olhos azuis mais diabólicos que Miles já havia visto na vida. Ele até tentou gostar dela no princípio, mas quando ela transformou o Alex num completo idiota, ele passou a desprezá-la.

Ele sentia falta dos tempos de Alexa e Arielle que nunca afetaram Alex a ponto dele se tornar um babaca.

O nosso homem de coração partido pousou seu violão no chão, de uma forma mais descuidada que de costume, e esparramou-se em sua cama.  
Memórias e mais memórias da sua tour mais recente com Alex indo e vindo em sua cabeça. Girando como um caleidoscópio.

Fazia apenas um mês que a tour havia acabado mas parecia que o mundo todo havia mudado. Na verdade parecia mais que Miles havia sido transportado para outra dimensão, onde Alex o odiava e eles não tinham nenhum tipo de conexão, onde eles sequer haviam se conhecido.

Os abraços no palco, os momentos em que os dois quase se beijavam, a troca de afeto, a diversão, as piadas internas, a energia dos shows e as after parties, nas quais os dois ficavam tão bêbados que mal conseguiam se lembrar das coisas no dia seguinte.

Ultimamente Miles não saía de seu apartamento a não ser para compromissos profissionais, o que era um comportamento muitíssimo anormal para Kane, já que ele era a pessoa mais festeira que alguém poderia conhecer. Ele estava trabalhando em seu terceiro CD e construindo uma matéria junto com repórteres da GQ, e essas eram as únicas ocasiões que o tiravam de seu flat.

Desde o fim da tour, depois da after party, ele deixara seu celular em modo avião e resolvia todas as suas pendências por e-mail, também checava pouquíssimo suas redes sociais e não dava nenhum sinal de vida a não ser as fotos que os fãs tiravam dele,  _não com ele_ , nas ruas. As coisas que precisavam ser resolvidas com mais urgência ele usava a linha de telefone de sua casa, a qual também mantinha desconectada a menos que estivesse acontecendo uma emergência.

Miles não sorria há dias, ele sabia que não podia continuar assim mas sair daquela situação parecia impossível.

Ele  _amava_  Alex e em um dos estados mais bêbados possíveis antes de apagar, Alex dissera que o amava e que ninguém jamais chegara aos pés dele, aquilo acendeu uma chama de esperança no coração de Miles e os dois garotos trocaram beijos e mais beijos no ônibus deserto da tour, por quase uma hora, até que o álcool colocou Alex para dormir. Assim como acontecera com ele próprio, um mês atrás. No dia seguinte o outro garoto não se recordava de nada, o que doeu um pouco em Miles.

Ele queria que Alex lembrasse que havia dito que o amava mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava contente por ter tido a chance de beijar aqueles lábios, os mais lindos que ele já havia visto.

Todas essas memórias começaram a depositar seu peso em Miles e o mesmo começou a chorar num sussurro quase inaudível mas com uma intensidade devastadora, agora curvado em uma bola, numa tentativa avessa de expulsar toda a frustração e dor que estava sentindo. Miles adormeceu e acordou 6 horas depois, com batidas na porta de seu apartamento.

Batidas ritmadas.

Ele sabia exatamente quem era.

Miles se arrastou para fora da cama, chutando acidentalmente a garrafa de vodka que estava pousada ao lado do violão e por sorte ela não se despedaçou.  
Chegando à porta, ele a abriu apenas o suficiente para que seu rosto coubesse na fresta.

\- O que você quer, Lil? - Ele perguntou, semicerrando os olhos por conta da claridade da luz do corredor.   
\- Olá pra você também! Eu vim ver se você ainda está vivo, Miles. Há séculos eu ligo para você e sempre caio na caixa postal. Geralmente é você que me dá broncas por largar o celular assim por tanto tempo, eu estava super aflita!

Lil era uma das melhores amigas de Miles, talvez a única agora que Alex o havia abandonado. Ele sabia que podia confiar nela, contar-lhe tudo, sem edições, sem pudores.

Como já fazia há pelo menos seis anos.

\- O Alex, Lil. Ele me abandonou. - O cérebro de Miles processou cada palavra como uma facada, ele quase conseguiu sentir a dor fisicamente.  
\- Precisamos conversar, Miles. - Lil disse. Ela já havia ouvido aquela história, antes. - Você, por acaso, pode me deixar entrar?

Miles alargou a distancia entre a porta e a moldura e deixou espaço suficiente para a amiga passar.

\- Antes de tudo, eu trouxe comida p- - Ela parou no meio da sentença - Nossa, porque tá tão escuro nesse apartamento? Não vai me dizer que o motivo de você ter sumido é porque você virou um vampiro. - Ela brincou, sem saber da intensidade do problema.  
\- Não mexa em nada. - Ele disse de um jeito cansado.

Claro que ela ignorou.

Miles havia fechado todas as cortinas do apartamento, apenas uma claridade minimamente insistente do Sol iluminava, muito mal, metade da sala. Lil tateou até encontrar a mesinha de centro onde repousavam várias garrafas de bebidas e copos, de algum jeito ela conseguiu espaço para depositar as caixas que estava segurando e se dirigiu até as janelas. Sob protestos de Miles, ela abriu duas das cortinas, apenas o suficiente para que a luz conseguisse iluminar a sala toda. E foi aí que ela preferiu ter deixado tudo no escuro.

Quando ela se virou, viu a sala mais bagunçada e cheia de garrafas da história.

Miles poderia facilmente entrar para o  _Guinness Book_  na categoria de "sala com mais quantidade de garrafas por centímetro quadrado".

Seus olhos esquadrinharam o cômodo até encontrarem os de Miles, que estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados. Ela apressou seus passos em direção a ele, que havia desviado o olhar e agora mirava o chão, os braços jogados ao lado do corpo numa expressão de derrota, e o abraçou.

\- Mi, o que houve?  
\- O Alex. - Miles repetiu. - Disse na minha cara que não me ama, Lil. Ele disse que ele ama a Taylor, repetiu umas trezentas vezes que  _não é gay_  e que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi para "aliviar tensão".

 _Eu quero matar o Alex, nesse momento_ _._ pensou Lil. Claro que ela não tinha nada a ver com o relacionamento dos dois, mas ela era amiga dos dois e ninguém tinha o direito de machucar o seu Miles.

Pra quem não sabe, ela mandou Suki Waterhouse para um hospital com um nariz quebrado, quando Miles contou que ela o havia traído.

\- Se ele diz tudo isso então por que ele provoca tanto você? O que é tudo aquilo no palco? - Ela perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio dos dois.

Parecia que ela estava tentando pensar numa explicação, mas no final tudo que obteve foram mais perguntas.

\- Foi exatamente o que eu me perguntei, Lil. Uma, duas, três vezes. Dez vezes. Só não consegui me forçar a perguntar isso pra ele.

Lil deu um passo para trás e observou Miles bem de perto. Ele tinha olheiras profundas, estava ligeiramente mais magro, seu cabelo estava crescendo sem corte, não havia sorriso.

Aquela pessoa,  _seja lá quem ela fosse_ , não era seu amigo.

\- Mi, você me faria um favor? - Ela perguntou com uma voz suave, acariciando o rosto dele. Tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Primeiramente, pegue uma muda de roupas e vá tomar um banho quente, deixe a água relaxar seus músculos, se você sentir que vai chorar, chore. Ponha tudo para fora. Enquanto isso, eu vou dar um jeito nessa sala e quando você voltar, eu trouxe comida. - Ela disse, apontando com o polegar para a mesinha de centro atrás de si. - Eu tenho certeza que você não come há dias, só bebe. - Ela analisou a sala, de novo - E fuma.

Miles seguiu as instruções e Lil foi até a dispensa procurar por sacos de lixo. Meia hora depois, a sala estava habitável, novamente.

Lil havia contado 42 garrafas, 12 copos (2 deles quebrados em cacos afiados) e várias manchas de licor pelo chão, além de 26 carteiras de cigarro vazias, 1 recém aberta e outra fechada.

Fora as roupas jogadas com descuido, ao redor de toda essa bagunça. Aquilo era um absurdo, seu amigo estava basicamente tentando se matar por inanição.

Lil estava na cozinha colocando pedaços de pizza nos pratos e enchendo copos com Coca-Cola e gelo quando Miles emergiu na cozinha esfregando uma toalha no cabelo e usando uma blusa branca simples e calças de pijama.

Apesar de parecer melhor, seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos e então Lil soube que ele havia chorado.

\- Então - disse Lil - Eu trouxe pizza, refrigerantes, donuts e  _bagels_.

Ao ouvir a palavra  _bagels_  Miles vomitou. Mas foi apenas um reflexo, uma vez que ele não comia nada há dias e toda a vodka que ele havia bebido aquela manhã já havia sido absorvida.

\- Miles! Você está bem? - Lil correu até ele e segurou os lados de seus braços.  
\- Sim, foi apenas um reflexo. - Ele olhou de volta pra ela. - Se você quiser pode levar isso - ele falou, apontando para os bagels - de volta para casa ou jogar fora. Eu não vou comer essa coisa.

Lil encarou Miles com um olhar questionador, sua testa franzida em curiosidade, mas ela sabia que para simples  _bagels_  terem gerado aquela reação, algo grave havia mesmo acontecido.

\- Então só me ajude a levar a pizza e os refrigerantes para sala, ok? - Ela disse, desviando o assunto de volta para a normalidade.  
\- Tudo bem. - Ele assentiu.

Equilibrando pratos e copos em cima de uma caixa de pizza, cada um chegou à sala com sucesso.

\- Então, você acha que pode me contar, completamente,  _tudo_  o que aconteceu? - Pediu Lil.

E então Miles repetiu para ela todo o diálogo que havia tido com Alex, as partes onde ele apontou o que eles tinham feito, as sessões no ônibus da tour, o jeito que ele sabia que a Taylor estava aprontando alguma coisa. Ele contou tudo pra ela e isso só fez a cabeça de Lil girar e girar tentando encontrar o ponto no qual ela havia perdido Alex se tornando um imbecil. Ela era super protetora quando se tratava de Miles, afinal para ela, ele era a pessoa mais preciosa em todo o mundo, ele não merecia sofrer, ele não merecia se machucar nem que o machucado fosse um simples joelho ralado.

\- Eu preciso conversar com o Alex. Eu preciso entender o que tá acontecendo porque eu  _sei_ que ele não é assim. O que ele fez com você, Mi. Eu olho pra você e não vejo meu amigo. Eu vejo um fantasma, parece que você vai desaparecer a qualquer momento e isso me parte o coração.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, assim como os de Miles que olhou para o lado a fim de tentar disfarçar as gotas de água que estavam prestes a escorrer de seus olhos.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá e Lil passou seu braço ao redor da cintura de Miles, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro, ele fez o mesmo só que puxando-a para mais perto e descansando sua própria cabeça no topo da dela. Os dois pareciam muito cansados.

Alguns minutos, ou horas, se passaram até que Miles perguntou.

\- Quer assistir algo?  
\- O que você escolher.  
\- Eu não consigo pensar em nada.   
\- Que tal um James Bond?  
\- Mhm...

Miles se sentiu inquieto,  _James Bond_  o fazia lembrar de Alex, que adorava a franquia 007 e havia convencido Miles a assistir (ou reassistir) todos os filmes ao lado dele.

\- Eu acho que eu já tive a minha cota de filmes do James Bond. - Ele respondeu, nostálgico. E claramente aquilo não passou despercebido por Lil.

Ela mudou de assunto rápido para evitar que a mente de Miles imaginasse demais

\- Então que tal um do Hitchcock?  _In_ _triga Internacional_ , você já viu?  
\- Não, acho que esse ainda não. O nome não me é familiar.  
\- Então eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Enquanto Lil levantou-se de seu lugar para ligar a tv e selecionar o filme, Miles resolveu checar suas redes sociais pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Parecia que ao receber Lil e "ter contato" com o mundo exterior depois de tanto tempo o fez lembrar da existência de algumas coisas. E além do mais, ele gostava de ver o que os seus amigos estavam fazendo.

Agradeceu silenciosamente por Alex não ter nenhuma rede social.

Mas o erro maior de Miles foi ter ido checar a aba de "Fotos em que você foi marcado". Estava lá, no braço direito de Alex, agora estava tatuado o nome  _Taylor_ e no braço esquerdo de Taylor, agora estava tatuado  _Alex._

Miles sentiu uma onda de eletricidade e náusea.  _Isso_ _é_ _coisa de adolescente, adolescente irresponsável_ _!_

Onde estava o Alex que ele conhecia? Que ele amava? Quem era esse novo Alex com 20 anos, novamente? Onde estava a capacidade de julgamento dele? Ele não havia pensado em Miles nem um segundo?

_Porque ele teria pensado em mim? É óbvio que ele não pensou._

Sem que Miles percebesse, lágrimas começaram a escorrer silenciosas pelas suas bochechas.

\- Eu acho que está tudo certo. - Disse Lil, virando-se de volta para o sofá - Eu realmente acho que-Miles, o que houve?

Ele apenas entregou o celular para ela e não precisou dizer uma palavra.

Lil sentiu as mesmas sensações que Miles. Decidiu que definitivamente precisava conversar com Alex.


	3. Pizza e Vodka

  
_Atende,_ _Alex_. Lil pedia mentalmente enquanto tinha seu celular pressionado contra a orelha.

-  _Alô?_  
\- Alexander.  
-  _Oh,_ _oi_ _Lil. Como vai_? - Ele perguntou meio sem jeito, sabendo que quando Lil o chamava pelo nome ao invés do apelido era problema na certa.  
\- É Lillian, para você.

Era mesmo problema.

\- E por acaso, estamos mal.   
-  _Estamos_? Você está  _grávida_? - Alex pareceu confuso. Ele esteve paranóico com isso desde que Taylor começou a sentir enjoada pelas manhãs, apesar dos testes de farmácia que ela fez tivessem dado negativo. Então se qualquer pessoa falasse sobre si no plural e houvesse a mais remota possibilidade de uma gravidez, ele iria perguntar aquilo.

Lil franziu a testa por um segundo.

\- Oh, eu não te disse? Você vai ser titio!

Aquela resposta trouxe à tona memórias que Lil havia enterrado bem fundo em seu coração.

\- NÃO SEU IDIOTA, EU QUIS DIZER O MILES E EU! 

E ela também não fazia ideia de onde ele havia tirado aquela ideia, afinal já fazia bastante tempo.

-  _Miles_ _._  - Foi tudo que Alex conseguiu murmurar. 

Miles ouvia e observava Lil andar de um lado para o outro durante essa conversa, do mesmo lugar no sofá onde ele estava quando viu a foto das tatuagens. Ele não expressava nenhuma reação. Apenas seus olhos acompanhavam os pés de Lil, para lá e para cá.

\- Sim, Miles.  _Meu Miles_ , ou ao menos o que resta dele. - Lil queria deixar claro para Alex que ela tinha tomado o lado de Miles naquela situação. - Escuta, você está em LA?  
\- Sim, o aniversário da Taylor é em 3 dias então só estamos saindo de LA para NY daqui dois dias. - Respondeu Alex.  
\- Eu não pedi essa  _informação_ , eu não ligo pra sua namorada e o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer. Eu quero que você venha ao apartamento do Miles nesse exato momento.

Com isso Miles levantou o olhar e arregalou os olhos, levantando-se do sofá e indo em direção a Lil como que para arrancar o telefone dela, mas ela foi mais rápida e o bloqueou com o braço, empurrando ele pra trás, ele cambaleou e quando se fixou, apenas abria e fechava a boca, como quem quer dizer algo, mas nada saía.

\- Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. E se você estiver prestes a me dar uma desculpa, então saiba que você causou um dano que poderia não ser reparável, caso eu não tivesse voltado de viagem a tempo. - Ela pausou por um momento. - Sim, estou na casa dele. Você tem meia hora pra chegar aqui, e não dê desculpas sobre "o trânsito" você é  _Alex_   _Turner_ , se vira.

E com isso, Lil desligou o telefone.

Miles ainda continuava chocado.  
Lil estalou dois dedos em frente ao rosto dele como que para tirá-lo de um transe.

\- Miles?  
\- Huh? - Ele desviou o olhar para ela.   
\- O Alex vai estar aqui em meia hora. - Ela sussurrou.   
\- Você não devia ter feito isso, Lil! Eu não estou pronto pra encarar ele. Minhas feridas não sararam ainda!   
\- Não se preocupe. - Disse Lil, levantando o rosto do amigo para que ele pudesse olhar diretamente nos olhos dela antes de fazer uma promessa. -  _Eu vou_  resolver isso. Eu vou mostrar para aquele sem consideração que  _ninguém_  machuca meu Miles e sai impune. Você sabe que eu não consigo deixar passar.

Miles balançou a cabeça veementemente.

\- Lil, eu sou um homem adulto, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de resolver minhas questões. - Miles disse num tom distante como se para reafirmar aquilo para si mesmo.  
\- Não quando se trata de Alex Turner, amor. - Lil disse ternamente. Tentando fazer a verdade doer menos. - Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vá para o seu quarto e feche a porta. Escute a conversa, se quiser, não posso impedir se você resolver fazer isso mas haja o que houver, não interfira. Por favor, não interfira.

A verdade doeu assim mesmo.

Miles sabia que Lil, na maioria das vezes, sabia o que era melhor para ele. E se ele mesmo não conseguia enfrentar Alex, a dor de apenas olhar para ele seria excruciante demais, que ele deixasse Lil resolver. Pelo menos dessa vez.

Miles suspirou.

\- Eu já disse que te amo? - Perguntou Miles, puxando Lil para um abraço apertado.  
-Essa deve ser a  _MILESima_  vez - Lil respondeu com seu pior trocadilho favorito. Sua voz saiu um pouco abafada, visto que ela tinha seu rosto enterrado contra o peito de Miles.

Os dois riram levemente do trocadilho ruim e Miles depositou um leve beijo na testa da amiga antes de seguir para seu quarto.

**20 minutos depois**

A campainha foi tocada rapidamente duas vezes.

Lil levantou-se rapidamente de seu local no sofá e foi até a porta. Abriu-a e deu de cara com um vestido-às-pressas-Turner.

\- Entra.

Alex fez o que a garota pediu e entrou no tão familiar apartamento, memórias atingiram ele como um caminhão.

_Tardes gastas tocando violão no sofá, maratona dos filmes do James Bond, guerra de pipoca, beijos. Tanta, tanta coisa._

\- Então. -Lil não fez menção para que Alex se sentasse. Ela andou e se posicionou em frente a ele. Cara a cara. - Você tem noção de como eu encontrei o Miles e essa sala, ontem?  
\- Não - Respondeu Alex, numa voz miúda, olhando para baixo.  
\- Estava lotada de garrafas de todo tipo de bebida, copos, inclusive copos quebrados que por algum milagre não cortaram o Miles, e vinte e seis carteiras de cigarro vazias, Alex. É assim o jeito que ele encontrou pra conseguir lidar com suas palavras duras.   
\- Onde ele está? - Perguntou Alex. Suas mãos suando.  
\- Não aqui. Pedi para que ele saísse. - Mentiu Lil.

Alex andou até o sofá e sentou-se. Ele sabia que ele era mesmo o culpado por todo aquele comportamento. Ele mesmo caiu um pouco nele quando terminou com a Arielle. E Miles podia ser uma alma leve e despreocupada mas ele jamais poderia ser chamado de irresponsável

\- Eu gostaria de saber, Alex, por que você provocava tanto o Miles se você estava com aquela sua namorada lá—  
-Taylor - interrompeu Alex - Taylor Bagley, é o nome dela. Não finja que você não sabe.

E então, ao ouvir novamente o sobrenome de Taylor, Lil finalmente fez a conexão do por que Miles ficara tão perturbado ao ouvir a palavra  _bagels_ , era um dos apelidos que Alexa havia dado para Taylor.

_Bagel._

\- Para ser sincera - continuou Lil, fingindo não ter tido seu pensamento interrompido. -  _pouco me_ _importa_ _o nome dela_. Eu quero saber por que você, desde que começou a  _ESCREVER_  esse álbum com o Miles, tem dado falsas esperanças para ele.  
\- Não era falsa esperança. Eu expliquei, eu disse a ele, nós fazíamos aquilo para aliviar a tensão. Eu acho que ele já te contou tudo então eu posso falar abertamente.  
\- Sim, ele contou. - Lil disse, sentando no sofá oposto ao de Alex. - O problema, Alex, é que Miles é um ser humano e você deu tantos sinais confusos para ele que ele terminou se apaixonando por você, você  _nunca_  deixou claro para ele que era "alívio de tensão", e daí o que você faz? Você diz pra ele " _não sou gay, era só pra aliviar tensão_ ", você acha que isso não dói? - Lil perguntou. Tinha desapontamento espalhado por todo seu rosto. - Saber que você era só o brinquedo de alguém? Saber que você era um substituto para quando a namorada da pessoa que você  _ama_  não estava lá. O que eu acho muito estranho, aliás, já que ela não parece largar você um minuto.   
\- Eu não quis ser rude. E eu não sou mesmo gay, Lil. É só a verdade. - Alex disse, sacudindo um pouco os ombros.  
\- Você já parou para pensar que você pode ser bissexual? - Lil perguntou e Alex a olhou com uma cara chocada - E que você se sente atraído pelo Miles mas não quer admitir por causa dessa sua pose toda de bad boy? O Miles é e isso nunca foi um problema. Você se sente atraído por outros homens, Alex? Seja sincero.

Alex parou e respirou fundo. Pensou por algum tempo.

\- Às vezes eu me pego olhando para o Miles mais do que deveria. Mas ele é o único. Eu não sinto essa vontade de estar tão próximo fisicamente com alguém do mesmo sexo com mais ninguém. É algo apenas com ele.   
\- Vê? Você poderia ter dito isso a ele e dito que apesar disso, você descobriu que a Taylor é o "amor da sua vida". Teria machucado ele mas você poderia ter facilitado 5 meses de tour na vida do Miles se você tivesse tido a decência de dizer isso antes. Você está se comportando como um adolescente, Alex. Olha essa merda no seu braço!   
\- Você poderia respeitar as minhas escolhas? Obrigado - disse Alex.  
\- Não quando você está sendo um completo idiota e magoando a pessoa que mais te quer bem nesse mundo, além dos seus pais. - Lil gesticulava, exasperada. - Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca vi alguém tão devoto por outra pessoa como o Miles é por você, ele faria qualquer coisa, Alex.  _Qualquer coisa_.

Alex não respondeu nada. Ele sabia que aquilo era completamente verdade.

Lil suspirou.

\- Então eu quero que você arrume seus pensamentos, avalie suas atitudes e quando você estiver pronto e o Miles estiver recuperado o suficiente, você vai voltar aqui e antes mesmo da conversa começar, você vai pedir desculpas a ele. Desculpas! Você conhece  _todas_  as palavras de um dicionário, use-as!

Alex apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Valorize o melhor, e talvez único amigo, que vai acompanhar você até os últimos dias de vocês. Enxergue, Alex. Não deixe uma namorada te cegar a esse ponto. Amantes vêm e vão,  _amigos são para sempre_. - Lil finalizou, apertando a mão de Alex para deixá-lo saber que, apesar de extremamente magoada, ela também estaria lá para ele até o fim.

Alex permanecia no mais completo silêncio. Ele sabia que tudo o que a Lil havia dito era a mais pura verdade.

\- Eu o amo, Lil. - Ele disse finalmente. - Eu amo o Miles, de verdade. Mas eu estou confuso e não sei em que sentido. Eu me importo com ele.  _Muito_. Mas eu não sei se seria suficiente para começar um relacionamento. Talvez se eu tivesse percebido isso  _antes_  da Taylor... - Alex olhou para Lil.

Havia dor em seus olhos.

Ela não podia suportar ver seu outro melhor amigo também tão machucado.

\- É isso que eu estou pedindo para você avaliar, Aly. Quando você tiver todas essas respostas, você liga para mim e se o Miles tiver bem, você pode vir conversar com ele.  
\- Tudo bem, tudo bem.   
\- Todas as respostas que você precisa já estão com você. Só te resta achá-las. - Lil disse, levantando do sofá. - Agora vá embora, o Mi pode voltar a qualquer momento e a última coisa que eu quero é ele esbarrando em você.

Lil praticamente empurrou Alex pelo caminho e então para fora do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si, recostando-se nela. Ela esperou até não ouvir mais os passos de Alex no corredor e respirou muito fundo antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

-Mi? - Ela chamou cautelosamente.

Miles saiu de seu quarto com os olhos vermelhos, algumas lágrimas ainda rolando por suas bochechas.

 _Dor, dor, dor_.

Dor era a única sensação pintada no rosto de Miles, e em todo o seu corpo, também.  
Lil e ele se abraçaram e choraram juntos. Miles por causa do futuro que ele poderia ter tido com Alex caso Taylor não tivesse brotado praticamente do inferno, e Lil porque ela simplesmente não aguentava ver o Miles—ou Alex—se despedaçar daquele jeito.

Depois de alguns minutos, Miles se acalmou um pouco e Lil guiou ele até o sofá, sentando-o do lado oposto ao que Alex estava sentado há pouco tempo.

Miles sentou, pousou os cotovelos no joelhos e apoiou as mãos no rosto. Ele se sentia completamente derrotado.

Lil começou a acariciar seus cabelos, em silêncio. Miles era a única pessoa que ela não tinha receio em demonstrar afeto. Eles se conheciam há seis anos mas na memória dela, parecia até mais tempo. Parecia que não havia vida antes dele.

\- Por que eu sempre perco, Lil? Se o amor é um jogo, por que eu sempre perco?  
\- Por que infelizmente, você só se apaixona por idiotas. Vamos salvar a Hannah dessa categoria por que vocês terminaram por falta de química, mesmo.   
\- Eu estou apenas tão cansado, eu não me sinto bem, não me sinto merecedor das pessoas. Eu sou um lixo, Lil.  
\- Repete isso de novo e eu vou te dar um tapa. -Lil moveu-se do lugar em que estava no sofá para ajoelhar-se em frente a Miles. Ela removeu suas mãos de seu rosto. - Olhe pra mim. Você acha que eu perderia meu tempo com um lixo? - Ela enxugou uma lágrima que vinha escorrendo na metade da bochecha de Miles. - Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. Lembra como a gente se conheceu?

Miles abriu um sorriso minúsculo enquanto outra lágrima rolou por sua bochecha.

\- Eu estava na fila do café, atrás de você quando você percebeu que havia perdido seu dinheiro. Você entrou em desespero - Miles respondeu.  
\- E então você se ofereceu para pagar meu chocolate quente e quando eu me virei para agradecer, eu vi, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Miles Kane! Eu não sabia se tinha um troço porque podia me encrencar com o café ou porque era  _você_  que estava lá. Eu era uma simples desconhecida. Você poderia ter pago, pego seu próprio café e ido sentar em uma mesa distante, sozinho, ou até mesmo ido embora mas você me convidou para sentar com você e olha para nós, seis anos depois!

Lil sorriu para Miles.

A história dos dois era algo que ambos guardavam com muito carinho.

\- Você - disse Lil, segurando a mão de Miles entre as suas - tem uma das almas mais lindas que eu já conheci. E eu nem preciso falar da sua voz. - Ela finalizou, tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

Miles sorriu um sorriso pequeno com esse comentário.

Miles e Lil permaneceram exatamente na mesma posição por vários minutos, apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro. Os de Lil emanando ondas de "vai ficar tudo bem" e os de Miles emanando ondas de agradecimento.

Se essas ondas tivessem cores, você poderia ver um espectro completo chocando-se em pleno ar.

Miles quebrou o silêncio.

\- Lil?  
\- Sim?  
-Você dormiria comigo, hoje à noite? Eu quis dizer, passar essa noite me fazendo companhia. - Ele completou rapidamente.   
\- Eu sei. Essa frase não poderia significar mais nada.

Miles notou o embaraço no rosto de Lillian, causado pela breve explicação que ele tinha dado.

Com a sua pele morena clara, a vermelhidão em seu rosto não ficava tão clara como quando Miles ruborizava, e ela sempre foi grata por isso. Mesmo assim, ele conseguia ler qualquer mudança na expressão dela, por menor que fosse.

\- Eu não trouxe roupas. Teria que dormir de jeans.   
\- Obviamente que posso te emprestar uma blusa comprida o suficiente e você não precisaria dormir de jeans! Isso não é nem um problema. - Aliás, eu acho que passou da hora de você deixar algumas roupas de dormir, por aqui. O Alex tem alg—

Ao lembrar da prateleira reservada para algumas mudas de roupa de Alex, em seu guarda roupas, Miles sentiu um puxão no estômago.

\- Tudo bem, - Lil disse, tentando desviar o pensamento de Miles sobre Alex. Ela também conseguia ler as menores mudanças na expressão dele. - Próxima vez que eu vier, eu trago.  _Promessa_.

Os dois entrelaçaram seus dedos mindinhos para selar a promessa e depois riram do ato.

\- Então, ainda tem pizza. Está fria mas o microondas está aí para isso. Eu só acho que não temos mais refrigerante. - Disse Lil.

\- Então Lil, você sabe que você é muito engraçada quando bebe e eu acho que pizza e vodka não destoam tanto assim. Inclusive ainda tenho várias garrafas.   
\- Ah não, Miles Kane. Eu não acredito que você está tentando me embebedar. - disse Lil, com as mãos na cintura. - E depois do tanto que você bebeu, eu não acho que vodka deveria nem ter entrado nessa conversa.  
\- Eu? Eu estava apenas tentando resolver o problema da nossa falta de refrigerante e aproveitei para mencionar que você é uma bêbada engraçada, nada mais que isso. - Miles levantou as duas mãos como quem se rende. - E além do mais, eu vou beber com ou sem você.

Lil pausou por um segundo.

_Não se eu não te deixar beber mais do que eu..._

-Ok, ok. - Ela assentiu. Seu plano formado. - Eu acho que pizza e vodka não são  _mesmo_  uma má combinação, afinal.


	4. Rosa e Azul

O filme já estava em mais da metade, a pizza já havia acabado mas Miles e Lil continuavam com sua  _saga da garrafa de vodka_  passando-a de um para o outro e tomando goles direto do gargalo.

Lil já estava alta e fazia os comentários mais ridículos sobre como o protagonista fugitivo do filme trocara várias vezes de roupa mas nunca de cueca.

\- Isso é nojento! Esse cara está fora de casa há pelo menos uma semana e eu não vi, em nenhuma das 3 vezes que assisti esse filme, jamais darem uma cueca para esse cara trocar.  
\- O cara tá sendo procurado por uma gangue e você está preocupada com a cueca dele? - Remarcou Miles, rindo um pouco.   
\- Claro, higiene sempre. E EU TAMBÉM NÃO VI ELE ESCOVAR OS DENTES!!! - Lil disse, rindo e levantou-se cambaleando. Foi até a janela, colocando as mãos em meias luas ao redor da boca, ela olhou pro céu e gritou -ÔOOOO HITCHCHCHIOCK, VOCÊ ERA BEM PORCÃO MESMO, HEIN? - Com isso ela ganhou um "shhhhh" do apartamento de baixo, que ela respondeu com  - SHHHH, PRA VC TBM AMIGO! - Depois ela começou a rir descontroladamente, praticamente caindo no chão e segurando os lados do corpo tentando controlar a crise de riso.

Miles não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela cena, mas ele sabia que por hoje bastava. Levantou-se e foi até a TV, desligá-la.

\- ÔOOO, MAS EU TAVA ASSISTINDO ISSO AÌ! - Reclamou Lil, deitada no chão de barriga pra cima, inclinando a cabeça pra trás para poder enxergar Miles, até que ele veio andando até ela, chegou mais perto da janela, virou-se e colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Lil, ao modo de encarar a garota e ao mesmo tempo estendendo os braços para que ela pudesse segurar e levantar-se.

\- Obrigada,  _Midnight man_. - Esse era o apelido que Lil ocasionalmente chamava Miles desde que  _Get Right_ foi sido lançada.

Miles ignorou a provocação.

\- Falando em higiene, que tal  _você_  tomar um banho? Passou o dia inteiro nessas roupas e eu sinto que você vai adormecer a qualquer momento. Primeiro você ri e depois você dorme, é sempre assim. - Disse Miles, balançando levemente a cabeça. - Além do chilique por estar suada.

Miles não teria paciência pra lidar com qualquer outro bêbado que não fosse Lil, naquele momento.

\- Eu acho que você tá certo. - Com isso, Lil começou a tirar a blusa ali mesmo mas foi impedida por Miles. Eles haviam se afastado bastante desde a última vez que haviam se visto.   
\- Ooohhh, o banheiro é por ali, esqueceu?   
\- Ah, vai se foder, Miles. Como se você já não tivesse me visto nua umas duas vezes, e eu de calcinha umas trinta oito, contando por baixo. -Retrucou Lil, estalando a língua enquanto tirava mesmo a blusa, jogando-a no chão, a caminho do banheiro.

Extremamente teimosa e voluntariosa quando bêbada. Miles não podia negar que era divertido até ela tentar alguma coisa realmente estúpida, como tentar atravessar a rua equilibrando uma bandeja de ovos na cabeça.

É claro que ela não conseguiria dar dois passos à frente mas Miles jamais deixaria ela pisar na rua naquele estado.

Embora o que ela disse era verdade. Quando Miles conheceu Lillian, a mesma tinha 16 anos. Na época parecia uma amizade improvável mas Lil mostrou-se muito mais madura do que sua idade gostaria de limitar-lhe. E Miles descobriu que ele tinha muita coisa em comum com ela, talvez só um pouco menos do tanto que ele tinha com Alex. 

Entretanto, ao completar 18 anos, guiada por razões maiores que ela, Lil entrou na pior crise depressiva que alguém poderia ter. Ela passou a fumar, beber muito e até mesmo usou algumas drogas. Seu número de emergência no celular era o de Miles e sempre que ela se metia em encrenca, ele ia buscá-la. Uma vez ela entrou numa briga tão feia que havia sangue por todo lado em seu corpo, originando-se de um corte no supercílio e no lábio inferior. O sangue jorrara como se fosse água, manchando cada vez mais as roupas de Lil. Miles a achou numa calçada do centro de Los Angeles e a levou pra casa, encheu a banheira de água morna, tirou todas as roupas de Lil, procurando sempre desviar o olhar do corpo da garota e focando nas feridas. Para ajudar, ele encheu a banheira de espuma, dando assim alguma cobertura ao corpo dela.

Após limpar todo sangue e cuidar de todos os ferimentos, Miles enrolou a amiga em um dos seus roupões, a pôs em sua cama. Saiu para comprar roupas novas para ela já que as que ela estava usando antes com certeza iriam pro lixo.

A segunda vez, já com 19 anos, foi quando ela pediu para ficar uns dias na casa de Miles; obviamente ele concordou. Mal sabia ele que ela tinha feito aquele pedido por que queria companhia e mal sabia ela que ele viajaria a Londres em dois dias. Pura falta de comunicação. O que era extremamente raro entre os dois.

Por sorte, a viagem não foi demorada e quando chegou ao seu apartamento, depois de procurar em todos os cômodos, achou Lil numa banheira repleta de sangue, usando apenas uma blusa fina que permitia uma perfeita visão dos seios dela. Ela havia cortado os pulsos além de aparentemente ter tomado remédios para dormir. Tivesse demorado mais, Miles a teria encontrado afogada ou com seu corpo drenado de sangue. Ele a levou ao hospital imediatamente e quando ela acordou, ele a fez prometer que nunca mais tentaria aquilo.

Miles agradecia que Lil já não tinha mais esses problemas, e seus 22 anos a haviam tornado uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Apesar de seu corpo magro permanecer sempre o mesmo—ela poderia ser modelo se fosse mais alta—e em seus cabelos apenas as cores terem sido alteradas, Lil agora tinha uma personalidade forte e passara a cuidar de Miles, num papel totalmente inverso.

-  _Miiiiiiiiiiii_! - Chamou Lil, do banheiro.  
\- O que? - Miles disse, parando do lado de fora da porta.  
-  _Eu não consigo abrir o chuveiro_.  
-Você está decente? - Perguntou ele.  
-  _Claro que sim, Miles. Minha nossa, você tá um porre, hoje! Nem parece que você já dormiu com metade de Londres._  
\- Lil!  
-  _O que_?  
\- Ok. Só abre a porta.

Lil abriu a porta, estava enrolada numa toalha branca.

\- Tá, me mostra qual é o problema. - Disse Miles.  
\- Esse. - Então Lil fechou a porta do banheiro e ficou mexendo na maçaneta. - Tá vendo! Não quer ligar!

Miles caiu na gargalhada.

\- Minha nossa, você tá mesmo bem bêbada. Claro, né Lil. Isso é a maçaneta da porta! -Miles iria guardar essa história para sempre. Pegando a amiga pelo braço e levando ela para dentro do box ele apontou. -Ali é onde você liga o chuveiro.  
\- Ahhh - Exclamou Lil, com uma cara ainda meio confusa.

Vendo que a amiga ainda sim faria confusão, ele disse - Ok, fique aqui. - Enquanto empurrou Lil para trás gentilmente. Então ele girou as válvulas do chuveiro, sem se importar em se molhar um pouco e saiu do box, fechando os olhos. - Tá, agora me dá a toalha. - Ele sentiu a amiga depositar a toalha na qual estava enrolada, em suas mãos e virou-se para pendurar ela no gancho, fechando o box, ainda de costas, e se retirando do banheiro.

 _Droga_! Ele havia esquecido de levar roupas pra ela.

\- Lil? -Ele chamou do lado de fora do banheiro.  
-  _Hã_?  
\- Quando você terminar o banho me avisa porque eu preciso trazer suas roupas, certo?   
-  _Tá bom_!

Dez minutos depois Miles ouviu um chamado vindo do banheiro.

-  _Miiiiiii_!  _Minhas roupas_!

Miles apanhou uma das pilhas de roupas que estavam a sua frente, na mesinha de centro da sala, e foi em direção ao banheiro.

\- Estão aqui.

Lil abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para que seu braço pudesse passar e pegar as roupas.

\- Obrigada, Mi!

Miles estava um pouco apreensivo pois além de ter emprestado para Lil uma blusa comprida demais até pra ele, ele também colocou junto um par de boxers. Tá que elas eram novas em folha, Miles nunca as havia usado, claro, mas era uma coisa que ele nunca tinha feito antes. De repente ele estava apreensivo com qualquer coisa relacionada à Lil.

Eles haviam enfrentado o inferno, juntos.

E de repente Miles estava se preocupando se ele iria ter alguma opinião sobre um par de boxers.

_Que diabos..._

Sempre que Lil precisou de alguma roupa numa situação parecida, ele saía e comprava ou eles iam até a casa dela buscar algo para que ela vestisse. Ela dizia que se sentia mais confortável nas próprias roupas.

Não dessa vez.

Lil saiu do banheiro usando as roupas de Miles e com a toalha enrolada no cabelo, suas próprias roupas penduradas em seu braço. Ela realmente parecia um pouco mais sóbria, mas só um pouco mesmo.

\- Eu preciso colocar essas roupas pra lavar se quiser voltar pra casa usando elas, amanhã. Agora que eu tomei banho, eu sinto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona nelas. - Lil disse enquanto massageava o lado direito da testa, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

\- Eu voto a favor. Você sabe o caminho. Enquanto isso eu vou tomar um banho. Você pode deitar na minha cama. Eu vou dormir no sofá.  
\- Sofá? Mas porque diabos você vai dormir no sofá?  
\- Eu não posso se quiser? - Miles perguntou de volta.   
\- Não. Eu posso dormir no sofá, você sabe que eu não tenho problemas com isso e o seu sofá é ultra confortável, do tipo que eu não teria em casa porque eu não me chamo  _Moiles Sugar Kandeh_. - E então ela começou a rir, de novo.  
\- Ok, Lil. - Miles esperava que ela não lembrasse daquele apelido pela manhã ou ela iria passar o resto da vida enchendo o saco dele. - Me dê suas roupas, eu coloco para lavar. Enquanto isso vai deitar, você realmente precisa.  
\- Sim, senhor. Senhor  _Moiles_. - E com isso ela se sentou no sofá e deixou o corpo cair de lado.   
\- Quarto. Agora!  
\- Na-  
\- Quarto!

Lil revirou os olhos e levantou-se, andando em direção ao quarto.

As roupas de Miles também estavam numa pilha sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, após colocar as roupas de Lil na máquina de lavar e secar, ele pegou suas roupas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Depois de outro banho quente e relaxante, Miles vestiu seu "pijama" e começou a arrumar o sofá, que essa noite seria sua cama.

Ele achava que Lil já estava dormindo pois nenhuma risada estava vindo de seu quarto e por isso resolveu não ir checar.

Talvez aquela fosse apenas a segunda vez que ele havia arrumado uma cama no sofá para si, com Lil em casa.

Miles deitou-se e puxou a eternamente-sobre-o-sofá manta por cima de seu corpo, enquanto afofava uma almofada para usar de travasseiro.

Tudo certo, ele deitou.

Após alguns minutos tentando adormecer, Miles sentiu que algo não estava certo. Ele abriu os olhos e começou a pensar sobre o que poderia ser e foi aí que a resposta o atingiu.

O sofá estava com o cheiro da colônia de Alex.

Miles começou a se perguntar como mas então ele lembrou que o  _imbecil_  havia estado ali, mais cedo aquele dia, e de alguma forma conseguira arruinar o sofá de Miles com aquele cheiro.

Fragrância que na verdade Miles adorava e que se tivesse que escolher apenas um cheiro para sentir durante toda a vida, então seria aquele.

Mas naquele momento ele não podia ficar simpatizando com nada ligado a Alex Turner. Estava fazendo um esforço para tentar sarar e aquilo não estava ajudando.

Miles sentou-se no sofá, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Ele teria que improvisar uma cama no chão, mas para isso ele precisaria ir ao seu quarto pegar lençóis e cobertas, coisa que estava receoso em fazer para não acordar Lil.

Levantando-se o mais silenciosamente possível, Miles foi andando em direção ao seu quarto. Abriu a porta bem devagar e antes de acender a luz, notou que o abajur estava aceso. Para a sua surpresa, Lil não estava dormindo, ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, balançando as pernas no ar e lendo o livro de cabeceira de Miles;  _1984_  por George Orwell.

Ao notar a presença de Miles, ela virou de lado de um jeito que seu corpo ficasse a encarar a porta.

\- Esse livro é interessante. Inclusive acho que sempre vou desconfiar de uma televisão, toda vez que me sentar em frente à uma. - Disse Lil.  
\- Sim, e não esqueça dos "crimes de pensamento", qualquer desconfiança da polícia do pensamento e sua existência pode ser apagada da história, para sempre! - Disse Miles, numa voz assustadora.   
\- Mas e então, veio checar se eu já estava dormindo para poder começar a festa?  
\- Festa? - Perguntou Miles.  
-Ai Miles, você realmente quer que eu diga... que seja. - Ela balançou levemente a cabeça, como quem esquece o que ia dizer no momento em que estava prestes a dizê-lo. - O que foi? - Ela perguntou, por fim.   
-Na verdade não. - Miles respondeu, entendendo o que ela estava insinuando. Era uma brincadeira recorrente entre os dois. Ele pausou por alguns instantes antes de voltar ao assunto sério. - Eu... arrumei o sofá e quando me deitei, percebi que algo estava errado e depois eu notei que esse  _algo errado_  era a colônia do Alex, impregnada no meu sofá. Então eu vim buscar lençóis e cobertas para fazer uma cama no chão. Desculpe, eu não queria incomodar você.   
\- Ah, Miles. Sua cama é suficiente pra nós dois. Talvez até três de nós. Você não precisa dormir no chão. A gente pode fazer uma divisão de almofadas no meio da cama, se isso te fizer sentir mais confortável. - Disse Lil. - Como nos velhos tempos.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Miles concordou.

\- Eu acho que sim... você está certa. Eu vou colocar o sofá de volta em ordem e volto num minuto. - Com isso, Miles desapareceu da porta apenas para reaparecer literalmente um minuto depois, surpreendentemente sem as almofadas que Lil sugerira.  
\- Você não esqueceu as almofadas? - Perguntou Lil, virando um pouco a cabeça pro lado.  
\- Não acho que é preciso, como você mesmo remarcou, a cama é grande o bastante. Sabemos disso. - Ele sorriu um sorriso minúsculo para a amiga. - Acredito que teremos espaço individual o suficiente.  
\- Ok, então vem. - Disse Lil, dando batidinhas na cama, no lado oposto ao qual ela estava deitada. - Você precisa descansar um pouco.

Miles deitou-se de lado, observando Lil, que havia retornado à sua posição de leitura.

\- Oh, desculpe Miles, é que esse livro é tão bom. Você quer que eu desligue o abajur? Eu posso continuar amanhã, sem problemas.  
\- Não, não precisa, Lil. Eu gosto de te observar ler. Inclusive eu não sei como você tá conseguindo.  
\- Hã?  
\- Você tá semicerrando os olhos...  
\- Ah, sim. É só a luminosidade... Fazia tempo que eu não bebia, etc.  
\- Desculpe ter sugerido. Eu realmente pensei que a gente tivesse conseguido chegar num patamar bom... quer dizer, depois de todos aqueles problemas.  
\- Ah, não. Nada a ver. - Lil disse, fechando o livro e virando o rosto para Miles. - Digo, eu não bebo mais como antigamente mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Lil percebeu que havia falado demais.

Ela mordeu a língua.

Miles a olhava com um certo arde curiosidade. Até que ele entendeu.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso.  _Baby,_ isso é sério!  
\- Eu não pude evitar. Se eu não tivesse bebido mais que você, você teria... Miles, por um mês você praticamente  _só_ bebeu. Eu não podia deixar você continuar.  
\- Não faça mais isso. Nós dois sabemos o quão difícil foi. Não posso aceitar que você volte a fazer essas besteiras por minha causa.

As bochechas de Lil queimaram, por sorte ela estava contra a luz então se tornava apenas uma silhueta para Miles e o mesmo não poderia ver o novo rosa pálido em seu rosto.

Ela nada disse. Apenas abriu o livro novamente.

Lil tentou retomar a leitura diversas vezes mas a sensação de ter os olhos de Miles sobre si e a torrente de pensamentos que giravam ao redor de sua mente não permitiram.

\- Acho que agora eu consigo entender... Miles, eu tive tanto  _medo_. Eu me senti sufocada pelos cenários que se passavam na minha cabeça. Toda vez que eu ia parar na caixa postal, eu... Era horrível. - Ela virou para olhar pra ele, mais uma vez. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. - Se isso é qualquer coisa perto do que você dizia que sentia quando  _eu_ passava muitos dias sem atender o celular, então eu prometo  _jamais_ deixar de atender. - Ela finalizou quando o choro se tornou compulsivo.  
\- Aww, não chora. - Miles pediu, se aproximando de Lil e a abraçando. - Tá tudo bem agora. Eu tô aqui, você tá de volta. Tá tudo bem.  
\- Eu vou parar num minuto. - Ela disse, fungando um pouco. - Me desculpa, Mi.   
\- Tá tudo bem.

Eles continuaram abraçados por algum tempo.

Haviam ficado afastados em diferentes momentos em suas vidas mas que se postos em uma ordem consecutiva, entre tours e fugas, contariam muito tempo.

Toda vez que eles se encontravam, depois que os assuntos eram postos em dia e os ânimos se acalmavam, eles se abraçavam e ficavam quietos por um momento ou dois. Talvez tentando recuperar o tempo que tinham ficado afastados.

Lil afastou-se de Miles, ajustando sua postura e enxugando as lágrimas sob os olhos. Ela terminou de puxar a toalha, já frouxa, ao redor dos cabelos. Fez menção de levantar da cama para pendurá-la em algum lugar.

Miles sentiu uma inquietação subindo pelo corpo, esmagando seu coração em seu peito.

Antes que Lil pudesse mesmo deixar a cama, Miles tocou o braço dela e a beijou quando ela voltou sua atenção para ele.

Não era a primeira vez que ambos faziam aquilo.

Muito menos a primeira vez depois de terem passado por desilusões amorosas.

\- Tudo bem. - Ela disse suavemente, contra os lábios dele, e então fez menção de sair da cama mais uma vez.  Nunca passava de um beijo.

Por um segundo, Miles não soube o que foi aquela sensação mas ele sentiu que precisava tê-la. E precisava  _agora_.

\- Lil?  
\- Mhm? - Ela respondeu, virando para olhar pra ele.  
\- Você dormiria comigo essa noite?


	5. Você Tem o Hábito de Ir Embora

-  _Você dormiria comigo essa noite?_

Lil encarou Miles com sua testa franzida.

Não era burra ou inocente, mas ela queria ter certeza do que amigo queria dizer com aquilo.

\- Como? - Ela perguntou, levantando-se da cama.

Ele levantou, também.

\- Eu perguntei se você dormiria comigo, essa noite. - Miles repetiu sem desviar seu olhar do rosto dela.  
\- Miles. - Ela começou, suavemente. - Eu  _sei_  que você está triste e desiludido por causa de tudo isso que aconteceu entre você e o Alex, mas você acha que dormir comigo vai te ajudar a resolver algum problema? - Ela pôs todas as cartas na mesa.  
\- Não é sobre o Alex ou ninguém mais. - Ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente. - É só que hoje à noite...   
\- A gente já passou por isso. E por coisa pior. - Ela disse, empurrando alguns fios de cabelo pra longe dos olhos do amigo.   
\- Eu sinto essa vontade incontrolável subindo pelo meu corpo, e a cada minuto ela aumenta mais e mais. A gente não passou por  _isso_ antes.

Lil arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir Miles falar aquilo. Ela notou a forma como agora ele agarrava os lençóis, talvez numa tentativa de não agarrá-la sem permissão.

Miles era esse tipo de cara, ele nunca tirava proveito de ninguém. Mas no fundo, Lil sabia que aquilo era pura frustração e desilusão. Ela teve Miles como seu melhor amigo por 6 anos e claro que, em algumas ocasiões, ela se pegara olhando para os braços torneados dele, seu peito quando ele estava sem camisa. Mas ela  _nunca_  se imaginou transando com Miles, apesar de em alguns momentos ela ter a consciência de que aquilo poderia acontecer, todas as vezes ela tinha expulsado o pensamento quase que imediatamente.

Era algo totalmente acima de qualquer nível de intimidade que eles haviam atingido.

\- Miles... - Lil começou a falar quando Miles a beijou em sua bochecha, logo abaixo de seu olho esquerdo.

Aquilo trouxe milhões de lembranças. Incluindo algumas que Lil gostaria muito de ter esquecido.

Coisas que ela não considerava como erros mas que teria sido melhor se não tivessem acontecido.

\- Você tem certeza? - Perguntou Lil.  
\- Absoluta. - Respondeu Miles, Lil podia ver o desejo queimar em seus olhos.   
\- Você sabe que isso pode estragar tudo, não sabe?   
\- Quão pior dá pra ficar? - Ele perguntou de volta.

Miles pressionou seus lábios contra a testa de Lil.

\- Por favor, não vá embora nunca mais. - Ele implorou. Os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele.   
\- Eu não quero ir.

Lil levantou seu olhar enquanto Miles permaneceu imóvel.

Os lábios dela quase tocando os dele.

Ela correu seus dedos pela barba e pelo lado esquerdo da face dele como uma pessoa cega faz para descobrir como alguém se parece.

Ambos não se moveram por algum tempo.

\- Eu— Lil começou a dizer mas Miles a interrompeu.

Os lábios dele encostaram nos dela.

Um beijo muito lento foi iniciado. Era como se ambos estivessem com medo da reação um do outro quando o entendimento de que um beijo era o primeiro passo para algo bem maior, finalmente chegasse.

E chegou.

E o único efeito que isso causou foi que ambos correram suas mãos pelos corpos um do outro até alcançarem suas nucas e intensificarem o beijo.

Nenhum sinal de pressa, no entanto.

Os dedos de Lil estavam entrelaçados nos cabelos de Miles enquanto uma das mãos dele estava pousada no fim das costas dela. A puxando mais para perto.

Nenhum dos dois interrompeu nenhum dos beijos com "eu não sei se deveríamos fazer isso". Seis anos tinha sido tempo suficiente para dar aos dois a segurança de que nada poderia, de fato, arruinar a amizade que eles cultivavam com tanto empenho.

Apesar de às vezes Lil debater o que faria caso aquele dia realmente chegasse e Miles debater se ele algum dia poderia sugerir que eles não se limitassem a apenas um beijo, se é que ele teria coragem de sugerir qualquer coisa do tipo. Naquela noite tudo havia mudado, de algum jeito.

A boca de Miles começou a explorar a pele do pescoço de Lil enquanto ela afundava suas unhas nas costas dele, ligeiramente ofegante.

Ela começou a puxar para cima a barra da t-shirt de Miles e ele a ajudou para que o tempo que seus lábios permanecessem distantes fosse o menor possível.

Lil correu suas mãos pelo peito de Miles ao mesmo tempo que ambas as mãos dele foram parar na bunda dela. Sua boca voltou para a boca dela e então Lil começou a tentar tirar sua própria blusa, tentando desfazer os botões.

Mas quando ela pareceu não conseguir passar de um mesmo botão, Miles decidiu rasgar a blusa naquele ponto, expondo parte da pele delicada.

Eles continuaram a se beijar, com suas mãos passeando pelos corpos do outro.

Em algum momento, Lil começou a guiar Miles para a cama.

E ao contrário de todas as outras vezes em que Miles havia acabado na cama com alguma mulher, dessa vez foi Lil quem o pressionou contra o colchão, sentando em suas coxas, passeando seus dedos pelas costas dele.

Miles começou a trabalhar no que havia restado da blusa rasgada que ela ainda usava, a despindo por fim. Eles aprofundaram o beijo mais uma vez.

E ainda que ambos quisessem dizer algo um para o outro, alguma coisa que nem eles mesmos sabiam do que se tratava, eles mantiveram suas bocas ocupadas com outra coisa.

Depois de muito tempo, Miles se deu conta de que  _dessa vez_  ele não estava irracionalmente excitado. Ele estava na verdade prestando bastante atenção e aproveitando cada um dos toques de Lil em sua pele, suas unhas arranhando suas costas delicadamente.

O gosto doce de seus lábios.

Ele alcançou a barra da cueca emprestada que ela usava e a puxou para baixo. E depois de ambos terem se livrado de todas as suas roupas, Lil e Miles tiraram um momento para olhar um para o outro.

Miles beijou a ponta do nariz de Lil e ela sorriu um pouco, fechando os olhos.

Seus corpos se pressionaram e Miles agora estava por cima de Lil, beijando seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Ele beijou a barriga dela, logo abaixo do umbigo. Ela estremeceu. Ele voltou para cima, para beijar os lábios dela mais uma vez. Ela pôs uma perna por cima dele.

Eles se encaixaram como um quebra-cabeça.

Eles fizeram amor vagarosamente, saboreando seus corpos o máximo quanto possível, percebendo que eles provavelmente deveriam ter se deixado levar antes mas sabendo que as coisas provavelmente não teriam ido tão bem quanto estavam indo agora já que o relacionamento dos dois nunca tinha sido baseado em amor, mas sim em dor.

Naquela noite Miles e Lil forçaram seus corpos à exaustão. Ofegando, gemendo, não querendo que o momento acabasse, sabendo que provavelmente aquilo nunca mais voltaria a se repetir—e nem deveria se repetir.

Miles deixou seus lábios na testa de Lil enquanto ela se desfazia embaixo dele e depois que ambos tinham acabado, Lil pôs sua cabeça no peito de Miles e eles adormeceram.

Apenas para Miles acordar horas e horas depois, com medo do que realmente poderia mudar entre Lil e ele, depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

\------------------------------------------------------

Assim que abriu os olhos, Miles notou uma perna enroscada em sua própria e olhou para o lado com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Lil dormia tão pacífica, parecia uma pintura.

_Exceto que pinturas não babam._

Com todo o cuidado, ele desengatou sua perna da perna de Lil e levantou. Ainda estava completamente nu mas achou suas roupas no chão sem muita dificuldade. Ele vestiu de novo sua cueca preta e pôs a calça do pijama, refazendo o nó que a não a deixava ficar escorregando cintura abaixo, não se importou em vestir a camisa, entretanto.

Miles foi em direção à cozinha e ligou a cafeteira. Enquanto o café ficava pronto, ele se perdeu em flashes da noite passada.

_Pele macia, lábios com um gosto balanceado entre álcool e chocolate, cabelos sendo afastados para dar melhor acesso ao pescoço, mãos que corriam por seus corpos, suor, exaustão._

E então ele se deu conta de que não tinha simplesmente  _transado_  com Lil, ele tinha  _feito amor_  com ela.

Miles só tinha sido assim com Suki e Agyness. Ele havia tentado com Hannah mas ela gostava de coisas  _agressivas_. Ela não queria  _amor_ , ela queria  _sexo_. Miles não se sentia confortável batendo em mulheres, mesmo que fosse parte do sexo e elas estivessem basicamente implorando. E esse foi uma das razões pelas quais Hannah e Miles não funcionaram.

Miles continuou a fazer o café da manhã para ele e Lil. De algum modo, ele não estava mais  _tão_  para baixo a ponto de fazer do álcool seu alimento e da fumaça dos cigarros, seu ar.

Ele realmente queria retomar o controle sobre a própria vida.

Abrindo a geladeira e descartando o que estava estragado, tudo o que sobrou foi um pouco de leite e alguns ovos e bacon que haviam sido comprados dois dias antes.

Teria que servir.

Miles acendeu o fogo e colocou uma frigideira antiaderente para esquentar um pouco antes de fritar o bacon—experiência que ele prometeu nunca mais repetir caso estivesse sem camisa. Depois que o bacon estava pronto, ele o colocou em dois pratos e foi correndo até o quarto procurar por sua camisa. Não queria queimar mais ainda o peito enquanto fritava os ovos, também.

Quando entrou no quarto Miles se deparou com Lil, se espreguiçando e bocejando. Seu torso ainda nu, as costas viradas para a porta.

\- Aham. - Miles limpou a garganta para que sua presença fosse conhecida.  
\- Miles, oi. - Disse Lil, cruzando os braços sobre os seios nus, instintivamente.   
\- Bom dia, dorminhoca.  
\- Que horas são?  
\- Quase 11. Eu estou fazendo café para nós dois, ovos e bacon. Bom o suficiente para você?  
\- Miles - Disse Lil, agora se inclinando para pegar a cueca emprestada que ela usara noite passada, no chão e vestindo-a. Depois inclinou-se novamente em busca da blusa rasgada. Deu um nó na ponta para que ainda pudesse servir.

Seus quadris ficariam completamente expostos mas era a única opção naquele momento.

Ela ficou em pé, virando-se para porta para encarar Miles que agora já havia vestido sua camisa - Eu juro por Deus que comeria até terra, eu tô faminta.

Ambos riram levemente.

\- Esteja na cozinha em 5. Tem uma escova de dentes roxa, nova, lá no banheiro. - Ele disse, fazendo menção de se retirar.  
\- Obrigada, Mi! - Ela assentiu e o viu desaparecer pela moldura da porta.

Enquanto lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes, Lil tentava se lembrar da noite passada.

Pensava em quanto Miles havia sido gentil com ela, em como ele não a forçou além de seus limites e então ela  _entendeu_  que todo esse tempo, seu ex-namorado, o responsável pela maior parte das desgraças pelas quais ela havia passado, só a  _fodia_  quando ela achava que ele estava sendo "romântico".

 _Mas também_ , ela pensou,  _Miles pode ter me tratado assim pelo fato de sermos amigos de muito tempo. Isso não quer dizer nada_.

Não que ela estivesse procurando um significado em qualquer coisa.

Lil terminou de escovar os dentes e seguiu para cozinha.

Dois pratos muito apetitosos de ovos e bacon, café para Miles e uma xícara grande de chocolate quente, esperando por ela—Miles sabia que ela odiava café.

Antes de dar a volta na mesa e sentar no lugar que Miles havia designado para ela, Lil foi em direção a Miles e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Agora sim. Bom dia, Mi! E acho que você precisa fazer a barba. - Ela brincou.  
\- O que tem de errado com a minha barba? -Perguntou Miles, tocando em seu próprio rosto.  
\- De errado, nada? Eu adoro ela, é só que ela me arranhou toda, noite passada. - Disse Lil, rindo enquanto colocava um pedaço de bacon na boca.  
\- Mhm, é. Esse seria um bom motivo para me barbear. - Miles divagou, enquanto corria a mão pela barba.   
\- Nah, não se preocupe. Eu tô brincando. Eu gosto da sua barba assim e não é como se a gente fosse fazer isso de novo.

Miles ruborizou um pouco mas graças ao prato de ovos e bacon que estava a mantendo entretida, Lil não percebeu.

\- É... não é mesmo como se fôssemos fazer de novo. - Miles completou, tentando achar dentro de si a confirmação de que ele queria mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade.   
\- Então, - começou Lil, enquanto limpava as mãos, primeiro as batendo uma na outra e depois com um guardanapo e em seguida levantando-se. - vou pegar minhas roupas na secadora, tomar um banho e ir para casa, Mi. Oh! A propósito, sua toalha branca de ontem ficou azul porque você sabe - ela apontou para a cabeça. - meu cabelo.  
\- Eu pensei que você iria passar o dia comigo. -Miles fez beicinho para a recém adquirida informação.  
\- Eu queria poder ficar, mas tenho pendências a ser resolvidas em casa. Preciso pagar algumas contas e você sabe: a Nami. - Lil gesticulou como se a gata estivesse bem na frente deles.  
\- Se você não pode mesmo ficar... Eu perdôo você por esse hábito de ter que ir embora. E por acaso agora você me deve uma toalha branca. - brincou Miles.  
\- Anotado.

Essa última frase foi dita enquanto Lil passava da cozinha para a lavanderia. Miles não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ele não conseguia parar de imaginar se ela também estava pensando na noite anterior tanto quanto ele. O que ela estava sentindo, agora. Se o fato de ela dizer que  _precisava_ ir embora quando ele havia implorado para ela nunca mais ir, significava que ele tinha arruinado tudo de verdade.

O que era isso que ele estava sentindo?

Era como um desejo incontrolável de estar com Lil o tempo inteiro mas ao mesmo tempo ele ainda estava sofrendo por Alex. Sua cabeça passando os diálogos em replay. De novo, de novo, e de novo. E então ele interrompia seus pensamentos com as lembranças da noite passada.

Como se fosse uma espécie de bloqueio anti-Alex.

Ele percebeu que estava com medo de ter que encarar a realidade, de novo, depois que Lil fosse embora.

Alex e Lil também eram bons amigos mas o que eles tinham não era algo que podia exatamente se comparar a amizade que ela tinha com Miles.

Em várias situações ela tinha sido a mão que o segurava todas as vezes que ele estava prestes a atingir o chão, ela foi a mão que bateu no rosto de Miles para que ele voltasse à realidade e seus braços eram como cobertas onde os monstros não podiam alcançá-lo.

Exatamente da mesma maneira que ele era pra ela.

Por um instante Miles se perguntou mesmo,  _profundamente_ , se valia a pena sofrer por alguém como Alex quando ele tinha alguém com quem poderia fazer novos planos e seguir em frente. Foi a saída que ela tinha escolhido para sua própria vida, não faria mal se ele escolhesse a mesma coisa.

_Certo?_

Afinal, ele amava Alex mas era só seu brinquedo. Ele não achava que poderia perdoar isso. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

\- Ok, estou indo. Coloquei as roupas que você me emprestou na máquina. O próximo ciclo começa em uns 15 minutos. - Lil disse reaparecendo na cozinha, vestida com suas roupas do dia anterior e carregando sua mochila roxa, de sempre - Me promete que vai ficar bem? - Ela olhou para ele de um jeito amável.

Miles balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-  _Esse_  é o meu Miles. Não aquela pessoa que eu encontrei ali na sala, ontem - Ela disse enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dele e o puxava para um abraço.

Ele a puxou de volta e o fato de ele estar sentado e ela em pé, deu a ela a vantagem de ficar mais alta que o amigo, então ela aproveitou para depositar um último beijo na testa de Miles antes de sair.

\- Não esqueça de sair pra comprar alguma coisa para comer, certo? Ou peça delivery, tanto faz. Só não mantenha essa geladeira vazia, por favor. - Ela pediu, já se encaminhando para a porta principal.

\- Ok, mãe. - Miles brincou, abrindo um sorriso genuíno.

Lil revirou os olhos, virando-se para a porta para esconder o sorriso que aparecia em seu próprio rosto.

\- Então é isso. Tchau, Mi. Eu ligo para você, mas claro que SE VOCÊ TIRASSE O CELULAR DA PORCARIA DO MODO AVIÃO seria bem mais fácil. - A mão dela já na maçaneta da porta.  
\- Eu vou fazer isso, sim. - Disse Miles, levantando-se e indo em direção à amiga. Ele a abraçou mais uma vez. - Eu já disse que te amo?  
\- Pela MILESima vez, Kane.  
\- Obrigado.

_Por tudo._

E então Lil abriu a porta para ir embora e quando a mesma estava quase se fechando para esconder a amiga que faria seu caminho pelo corredor e em seguida pelas ruas, a caminho de casa, Miles puxou a porta novamente, abrindo-a de um modo abrupto, fazendo Lil sobressaltar levemente.

\- Lil.  
\- Que? - Ela perguntou, com a mão pousada sobre o peito por causa do susto.   
\- Você pode voltar hoje à noite? Eu não vou conseguir ficar sozinho de novo. - Miles admitiu, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto ruborizava levemente.

Lil tocou o ombro dele, observando seu rosto um pouco mais longamente do que o momento requeria, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

E então ela voltou à realidade.

\- Sim, Mi. Eu volto, sim. - Ela não conseguia dizer  _não_  para ele. - Em torno das 8 eu estarei de volta, combinado?   
\- Combinado. - Ele respondeu, aliviado. E agora foi a vez dele plantar um beijo na testa dela e observar seus cabelos rosa e azuis desaparecerem enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

Miles tinha oito horas até Lil voltar.

Oito horas era tempo demais.

Miles começou a pensar em todas as coisas que ele poderia fazer para ocupar o tempo numa tentativa de fazê-lo passar mais rápido. Sentou num dos bancos da cozinha americana com um bloco de papel e um lápis e começou a rabiscar.

A primeira coisa da lista era contratar uma faxineira pelo dia. Talvez já não fosse fácil achar uma disponível a essa hora mas, oras, ele era  _Miles Kane_. Seu puro e simples nome dava a ele muito mais vantagens do que ele precisava mas, dessa vez, ele não precisou usar de sua influência.

Miles conseguiu contratar duas faxineiras, deixou o endereço com a agência de diaristas, informou que deixaria uma chave para seu apartamento na portaria.

Desceu até a garagem do prédio e pegou seu carro. Saiu para completar sua lista.

A segunda etapa da lista consistia em fazer a barba e cortar o cabelo. Isso era fácil, ele conhecia um barbeiro numa lojinha escondida por trás da rua do edifício onde morava.   
Nunca tinha muita gente e não deveria levar muito tempo, isso era bom, já que terceiro item da lista deveria levar horas.

Cabelo cortado: check.  
Barba feita: check.  
Óculos escuros: check.  
Partindo para o próximo item da lista: compras.

Miles entrou no mercado e pegou o maior carrinho que ele conseguiu encontrar. Esse supermercado tinha três tamanhos de carrinhos e ele era grato por isso, uma vez que hoje ele ia precisar do extra grande.

Ao invés de comprar "comida de verdade", Miles preferiu se ocupar pelos corredores que mais enchiam os olhos. Muitas lasanhas congeladas, pizza, pipoca de microondas, refrigerante, latas e latas de mistura para chocolate quente, café, bebidas, salgadinhos, leite, ovos, muito bacon, mistura para waffles, mistura para brownies, mistura para panquecas...

E então, depois de estar satisfeito com sua cota ultrapassada de junkie food, ele decidiu se ater à lista e comprar tudo que ele precisaria se fosse fazer um jantar especial para alguém. Também foram parar no carrinho os mais diversos tipos de macarrão, alguns cortes nobres de carnes, frango e peixe, algumas verduras e temperos.

O material de higiene e limpeza ficou por último já que Miles não fazia ideia do que ainda tinha em casa. Esqueceu mesmo de pôr aquela parte na lista.

Finalmente Miles havia concluído suas compras e agora estava na fila do caixa, esperando para pagar.

A fila estava relativamente longa então ele pegou o celular do bolso, ainda em modo avião, e tirou uma foto do carrinho para enviar para Lil assim que chegasse em casa e voltasse a ter acesso à rede wi-fi.

Vinte minutos depois, compras pagas e embaladas, Miles saiu para o estacionamento e enfiou todos os pacotes na mala do carro, esperando que nada quebrasse quando ele a fechasse.

Em seu próprio prédio havia 2 carrinhos de compras espalhados pelo estacionamento e ele precisou dos dois. Transferiu todas as compras e chamou o elevador de serviço. Chegando em casa, quase cinco horas depois de ter saído, ele não viu mais sinal das faxineiras mas a casa estava excepcionalmente limpa.

Miles se aproximou do sofá e notou que o mesmo havia sido lavado a seco.

_Maravilha, sem mais cheiro de Alex._

Finalmente depois de guardar todas as coisas compradas em seus devidos lugares, faltava apenas duas horas para que Lil voltasse.

Miles não conter a ansiedade.

Parecia que ela magicamente o havia feito esquecer, mesmo que momentaneamente, toda a dor que tinha passado o último mês remoendo e cultivando dentro de si.

Embora ele ainda estivesse na dúvida se tinha sido apenas  _ela_ ou  _ela_ e o fato de eles terem passado a noite juntos. Ou se alguém mais poderia ter ajudado se tivesse passado a noite com ele.

Ele lembrou da foto do carrinho no supermercado e pegou de novo o celular para dessa vez enviar a foto para Lil.

O único problema é que o wi-fi não estava funcionando.

 _Droga._ Pensou Miles.  _Parece que vou ser obrigado a ativar os dados._

Mas não era isso que o incomodava. O que  _realmente_  incomodava era ter que tirar o celular do modo avião e receber a enxurrada de mensagens e telefonemas que ele vinha evitando no último mês.

Ele teria que fazer isso de todo jeito. Lil disse que ligaria e ela não conseguiria enquanto o celular estivesse sem rede.

Com um frio na barriga, Miles desativou o modo avião e viu seu celular imitar um cenário de terremoto sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, até cair no chão e continuar convulsionando.

Aquilo levou quase dois minutos para acabar.

Miles gentilmente pegou o celular do chão para olhar o estrago feito.

A vida de um rockstar não é fácil.  
308 chamadas.  
582 mensagens de texto dos mais variados amigos—muitas delas dizendo a mesma coisa, todo dia.  _Miles por onde você anda, cara_?

Miles só achou engraçado que mesmo com todo mundo querendo saber "Onde está Miles Kane?" nenhuma daquelas pessoas havia se incomodado em realmente vir procurar por ele.

Miles enviou a foto para Lil legendando-a com  _estamos prontos para o apocalipse zumbi._ E então ele tocou sobre o símbolo do telefone para ver quem o havia ligado e quantas mensagens de caixa postal ele tinha recebido.

Ele tinha TOC quando se tratava de notificações no celular, nenhuma delas poderia ficar abandonada ou o aplicativo ficaria com aquele símbolo vermelho que Miles tanto odiava.

Agradecendo silenciosamente que das 308 chamadas,  _apenas_  65 tinham ido parar na caixa postal, ele se recostou no sofá e começou a ouvir.

Gravadora, seu agente, sua mãe. Tudo isso ele já tinha resolvido por e-mail.

Alex.

Um Alex  _muito_  bêbado.

_Miles, você pode me ouvir? Me desculpa Miles, eu te amo. Todas as vezes que eu beijei você eu quis dizer algo com isso e_

Fim da chamada.

_Miles? Miiiiii! Eu sinto sua falta. Eu não deveria ter feito essa tatuagem_

Miles podia ouvir um som muito alto ao fundo dessa ligação, Alex havia estado num clube.

_eu não devia ter feito essa tatuagem com o nome dela, Mi. Agora ela me tem, ela me comprou Miles._

Fim da chamada.

_Miiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por onde você anda? Eu sinto sua falta. Hoje eu cheguei na portaria do seu prédio mas não consegui subir por que o porteiro disse que eu estava muito bêbado, pfffff, não existe essa de muito bêbado. Eu ameacei gritar para chamar sua atenção e ele ameaçou chamar a polícia. De todo jeito os seguranças trogloditas me enfiaram num táxi e mandaram o motorista me levar para qualquer lugar que eu indicasse. Acho que eles pagaram adiantado por que eu não lembro de ter pago nada quando desci. Na verdade eu não lembro de ter descido, eu acho que a Taylor_

Miles pulou o resto da mensagem.

 _Miles! Miles_! - Alex estava bêbado, novamente, e chorando -  _Eu a amo tanto, Miles. Ela é o amor da minha vida, Mi._  
 _O problema é que eu não posso escolher entre você e ela. Isso destrói minha cabeça eu não quero perder você, Miles. Eu não quero perder você, eu não posso perder você. Eu te amo Miles, eu te amo, eu te amo muito. Eu te_

Fim da chamada.

_Oi, Miles. Aqui é o Alex, eu conversei com a Lil, hoje, no seu apartamento. Ela jogou umas verdades na minha cara e bem... eu vi agora que eu estive errado esse tempo todo. Quando você estiver pronto para conversar, deixe a Lil saber e ela vai me ligar. Podemos nos encontrar e eu posso explicar tudo._   
_Até mais, Miles._

Você não tem mais mensagens na caixa postal. Para repetir os recados, por favor, aperte estrela.

Miles estava vermelho, ele estava chorando.

Ouvir Alex bêbado, dizendo que o amava, se arrependendo da tatuagem e depois dizendo que a Taylor era a mulher da vida dele mas que ele também não queria perdê-lo.

O que era aquilo? Um jogo?

Um jogo de "espera plantado até eu decidir o que eu quero da minha vida, Miles".

Miles pegou seu telefone e pressionou o número de Lil em sua agenda.

-  _Oi, Mi! Eu tô saindo em cinco minutos._  
\- Não precisa, Lil. Eu vou buscar você.  
-  _Ah não, Mi! Você sabe muito bem que eu não levo dez minutos para chegar no seu prédio. Eu prometo que não vou me atrasar. Não precisa vir._  
\- Você nunca se atrasa, eu sei, mas você não vai conseguir carregar tanta coisa até aqui.  
-  _Como assim? Que_ tanta coisa _?_  
\- Eu queria falar com você pessoalmente mas acho melhor adiantar. Lil, eu quero... na verdade eu  _preciso_ , que você fique uns dias comigo. Talvez umas semanas.  
-  _Mi! Você sabe que eu não posso, eu tenho a Nami._  
\- Traga ela, não seria a primeira vez, de todo jeito. Comece e fazer a mala, Lil. Eu saio para te pegar em meia hora.

E sem esperar resposta, Miles desligou o telefone e o jogou através da sala onde o mesmo pousou no chão acarpetado com um baque silencioso.


	6. Rearrange

 

Quando Miles estacionou seu carro em frente ao prédio de Lil ela já o estava esperando na calçada.

Tudo que ela tinha preparado era uma mala média, uma pequena, sua mochila roxa pendurada em apenas um ombro e a caixa de transportes de Nami com a mesma dentro.

\- Eu ia subir pra te ajudar com tudo isso. - Disse Miles, enquanto fechava a porta de seu carro e o contornava em direção à mala, abrindo-a.

Lil começou a arrastar suas malas em direção ao carro e Miles foi em direção a ela para ajudar.

\- Ok, só segure a Nami e eu cuido do resto.

Depois de acomodar as malas de Lil, Miles voltou sua atenção para ela e plantou-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Mi, você sabe que eu  _adoro_  sua companhia. Tipo, adoro de verdade, mas o que fez você me pedir pra passar uns dias com você? Você parecia chateado ao telefone. Toda vez que...   
\- Toda vez. Pois é. - Miles conduziu Lil pela cintura, abrindo a porta do lado do passageiro para ela. Depois ele contornou o carro e entrou no lado do motorista. Destravou o telefone, acionou o serviço de mensagens de voz e passou o celular para Lil - Ouça isso.

Lil ficou em silêncio enquanto a corrente de mensagens começou a soar:

_Miles, você pode me ouvir? Me desculpa Miles, eu te amo. Todas as vezes que eu beijei você eu quis dizer algo com isso e_

Fim da chamada.

Lil olhou para Miles com um ponto de interrogação em ambos os olhos.

_Miles? Miiiiii! Eu sinto sua falta. Eu não deveria ter feito essa tatuagem_

Ela notou um som muito alto ao fundo dessa mensagem, provavelmente Alex estava bêbado numa festa. Para variar.

_eu não devia ter feito essa tatuagem com o nome dela, Mi. Agora ela me tem, ela me comprou Miles._

Fim da chamada.

_Miiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por onde você anda? Eu sinto sua falta. Hoje eu cheguei na portaria do seu prédio mas não consegui subir por que o porteiro disse que eu estava muito bêbado, pfffff, não existe essa de muito bêbado. Eu ameacei gritar para chamar sua atenção e ele ameaçou chamar a polícia. De todo jeito os seguranças trogloditas me enfiaram num táxi e mandaram o motorista me levar para qualquer lugar que eu indicasse. Acho que eles pagaram adiantado por que eu não lembro de ter pago nada quando desci. Na verdade eu não lembro de ter descido, eu acho que a Taylor me levou para dentro por que eu realmente não lembro de mais nada mas eu sei que eu te amo, Miles. Eu posso deixá-la se você ainda me quiser._

Lil ficou chocada com essa mensagem, assim como Miles, que não havia ouvido essa parte.

Toda a cor sumiu do rosto dele.

_Miles! Miles! Eu a amo tanto, Miles. Ela é o amor da minha vida, Mi._ _O problema é que eu não posso escolher entre você e ela. Isso destrói minha cabeça eu não quero perder você, Miles. Eu não quero perder você, eu não posso perder você. Eu te amo Miles, eu te amo, eu te amo muito. Eu te_

Fim da chamada.

_Oi,_ _Miles. Aqui é o Alex, eu conversei com a Lil, hoje, no seu apartamento. Ela jogou umas verdades na minha cara e_ _bem..._ _eu vi agora que eu estive errado esse tempo todo. Quando você estiver pronto para conversar, deixe a Lil saber e ela vai me ligar. Podemos nos encontrar e eu posso explicar tudo._   
_Até mais, Miles._

\- Termina aí - disse Miles, pegando o telefone de volta.  
\- Meu Deus, o que foi tudo isso? - Lil estava genuinamente confusa.  
\- Alex sendo Alex e colocando verdades para fora. Ele só é—  
\- Capaz de articular sentenças ininterruptamente e coerentemente quando está de porre. - Interrompeu e completou Lil.  
\- Exatamente. E chorar, também. Coisa que ele realmente só faz quando está caindo de  bêbado. - lembrou Miles. Dando partida no carro.  
\- Bem... você se sente melhor o suficiente para conversar com ele?   
\- Eu estou um pouco melhor, sim. Mas eu não quero falar sobre nada com o Alex. Sabe, Lil... - Ele pausou por um minuto, tentando saber se tinha mesmo certeza das palavras que diria em seguida. - Se ele me  _amasse_  como diz, então não teria uma segunda opção. Ele não estaria dividido entre a Taylor e eu. - Desabafou Miles.  
\- Sim, essa é uma verdade inegável.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

\- Bem... Que tal... Você não acha que seria melhor bloquear o número dele? E o da Taylor e do Zachary? Ou de qualquer pessoa que você ache que ele pode pegar o celular e tentar te ligar? Eu já tive de fazer isso e foi minha melhor opção. - Sugeriu Lil, encolhendo os ombros.  
\- Acho que sim. - Miles disse com um suspiro cansado. - Chegando em casa a gente faz uma lista das pessoas que achamos que devemos bloquear.

Com isso, Miles começou a dirigir para casa.

\- Por acaso, de acordo com a foto do seu carrinho de compras, nós estamos preparados para os próximos oitos anos de apocalipse zumbi. O que eram todas aquelas latas de chocolate quente? Eu quase tive um ataque. -Disse Lil, gesticulando amplamente com uma mão enquanto a outra fixava a caixa de transporte de Nami em seu colo. A gatinha era comportada e não havia "reclamado" uma vez sequer durante o caminho.

Miles sorriu um pouco.

Ele conseguia reconhecer quando a amiga estava se esforçando para tirar a mente dele de problemas externos.

E ele sabia que isso só se tornava aparente quando ela não sabia como lidar com seus próprios demônios. Nesse caso, ela não conseguia parar de pensar no estado de confusão que Alex vinha enfrentando desde que a tour terminara.

Após curtos cinco minutos de viagem, Miles estacionou em sua garagem e pegou as malas de Lil para levar até o elevador.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse trazer mais coisas. -disse Miles, olhando paras as malas.  
\- Eu não tenho tanta coisa assim, de todo jeito. A mala maior é a minha e a menor são as coisas da Nami. - Miles achava hilário o fato de Lil tratar sua gata como uma criança de verdade. - E acredite, 90% das minhas roupas estão nessa mala maior, a exceção são meus vestidos de festa, não achei que precisaria deles.  
\- Ah, pois então em algum ponto nós iremos que voltar na sua casa e buscá-los.

Chegando ao apartamento, Lil abriu a caixinha de transporte de Nami, deixando a gata levar o tempo que precisasse para sair e explorar seu antigo-novo apartamento pelos próximos dias... ou semanas, como Miles havia dito.

\- Miles, eu preciso te dizer que talvez ela faça xixi em algum lugar inapropriado porque você mudou as coisas de lugar e etc. Mas, é...  
\- Eu sei que ela é super tranquila. Sem problemas, Lil.  _Mi casa, su casa_. -brincou Miles. - Agora venha, eu quero que você me dê uma mão com o quarto de hóspedes. Todos os meus instrumentos estão lá e a gente vai precisar colocar tudo lá nos fundos. Só resolvi deixar minhas guitarras no quarto de hóspedes por que é mais perto do meu e não pus elas de volta no lugar depois de voltar da... tour.   
\- Ai, Mi. Eu mal cheguei e já estou fazendo você  _rearranjar_  tudo. - Lil fez uma careta de desculpas.

Com certeza ela estava rearranjando tudo. Mas da melhor maneira possível.

\- Ah, não. Nem vem.

Várias guitarras e amplificadores movidos para o quarto dos fundos, depois, o quarto de hóspedes agora estava vazio.

\- Bem vinda ao seu quarto, honey. -Disse Miles, fazendo um gesto com o braço para que Lil adentrasse o quarto, agora habitado apenas por uma cama de casal e duas mesas de cabeceira. Além de um guarda roupas. - Tendo seu próprio banheiro você não precisa mais se preocupar em manchar o chão do meu banheiro de azul toda vez que lavar o cabelo, o problema agora é completamente seu. Percebe minha estratégia? - Perguntou Miles, rindo.  
\- Haha. Ah, a propósito - Disse Lil, enquanto jogava a mala maior sobre a cama e a abria. - Eu trouxe uma toalha branca nova para você, palhaço. E Miles, quando você recebe uma garota em casa, sempre dê uma toalha escura para ela.  Aplique isso como uma regra geral.  
\- Mhmm, anotado. - Disse Miles enquanto segurava a toalha que tinha sido atirada nele. - Bem, agora eu vou deixar você à vontade para arrumar suas coisas.  
\- Ah, não. Primeiro eu preciso arrumar as coisas da Nami. Pontos estratégicos na casa para colocar os potes de comida e água e a caixa de areia eu acho que posso colocar na lavanderia, já que tem bastante espaço agora. - Lil tentou visualizar mentalmente.  
-Como quiser, senhorita Gato.

Lil rolou os olhos e deu um tapa no peito de Miles enquanto saía do quarto com a mala de Nami na mão para arrumar as coisas dela pela casa.

Ao passar pela sala, notou que a gatinha já havia arrumado um lugar muito confortável no carpete em baixo do sofá e agora dormia angelicamente, como tivesse morado ali a vida toda e não apenas visitado em diversas ocasiões.

Depois de arrumar todas as coisas de Nami pela casa, Lil voltou ao seu novo quarto com a mala menor vazia e começou a trabalhar em sua própria mala, separando o que iria para as gavetas e para cada gaveta, o que iria para o banheiro. Depois de tudo pronto, quase uma hora depois de ter chegado, ela pegou a muda de roupas que havia separado e deixado sobre a cama e foi em direção ao seu próprio banheiro.

Para Lil, nenhuma sensação era melhor que água morna percorrendo seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos.

_Exceto_ _pelos beijos que Miles havia plantado em seu pescoço, em seus lábios, em seu corpo, o jeito que suas mãos haviam percorrido o corpo dela e_

Lil caiu de volta na realidade.

Aquela noite havia sido boa sim, especialmente depois de um longo período sem ninguém.

Mas era uma coisa de  _uma_  noite só.

Ela fechou o chuveiro e se enxugou lentamente. Após aplicar todos os seus cremes hidratantes para as mais variadas partes do corpo, Lil vestiu seu pijama, que consistia em uma blusa surrada e shortinhos confortáveis.

Nada muito revelador.

Lil estava pronta para se deitar quando lembrou do livro de cabeceira de Miles que ela havia achado tão interessante.

Ela fez seu caminho até a porta do quarto de Miles, que estava entre-aberta e bateu ritmicamente, como sempre fazia.

\- Pode entrar, Lil.   
\- Oi, Mi. - Miles estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas num travesseiro contra a parede e mexendo em seu laptop, tão concentrado que não desviou o olhar para a garota. - Eu queria saber se você podia me emprestar aquele livro que eu tava lendo ontem.  
\- Claro que sim, aqui está. - Ele esticou a mão e pegou o livro na mesinha de cabeceira e direcionou sua atenção a Lil, para entregar-lhe o livro.

Lil não estava usando nada em especial, não tinha feito nada para impressionar Miles ou ninguém, por acaso, ela apenas havia tomado um banho, colocado seu pijama e não havia penteado o cabelo, como ela sempre fazia quando não precisava sair. Ela adorava quando ele ficava bagunçado e o rosa e azul se uniam, formando nuances violeta.

\- A-a-aqui está o livro. - Disse Miles, esticando a mão para entregar o livro para ela.   
\- Obrigada, Mi. - Ela agradeceu com um sorriso.  
\- Sabe Lil... - Ele falou enquanto ela se virava para sair.  
\- Mhm?  
\- Eu estava pensando em passar no seu quarto depois de responder esses e-mails para perguntar se você podia me fazer companhia até eu dormir. Toda essa história com o Alex... querendo ou não, mexeu comigo. Eu tentei me ocupar respondendo e-mails mas só me restam dois. - Disse Miles, com um olhar machucado. Ele desviou seus olhos dos dela.

Lil parou por dois segundos.

Ela sabia que deveria ter dito a Miles que não era substituta de Alex. Muito menos ela estava ali para aliviar as frustrações sexuais dele, ela estava para  _dar apoio_  e  _ajudá-lo_  a passar por aquela fase.

\- Ok, Miles. - Ela tentou não soar preocupada. - Eu vou desligar as luzes que deixei acesas e volto num instante. - Lil disse antes de se retirar.

Entretanto ela se demorou um pouco em seu novo quarto, sem certeza sobre o que ela faria se Miles investisse. Com um suspiro, ela apagou as luzes e voltou para o quarto de Miles.

\- Cheguei. - Ela contornou a cama e se jogou no mesmo lado onde havia se deitado no dia anterior. Miles já havia desligado seu laptop e o colocado no chão, ao lado da cama. Ele virou para encarar Lil, assim como ela já fazia com ele. - Muitos e-mails importantes para responder?  
\- Nem tantos. A maioria do meu agente. Ele disse que ainda há algumas partes pendentes no contrato dos  _Shadow Puppets_ apesar de a turnê já ter acabado. - Explicou Miles. - Eu sinceramente espero que ele não convoque nenhuma reunião. Não vou aguentar olhar para a cara do Alex.   
\- Você se preocupa demais, Mi. Sobre coisas que nem têm a possibilidade de acontecer, ainda. - Lil disse, balançando a cabeça levemente. - Viva  _esse_  momento, pare de se preocupar tanto com "se você encontrar o Alex", isso nem deve acontecer nos próximos dias, de todo jeito. Lembra que ele me disse na última vez que nos falamos que o aniversário da namorada dele é depois de amanhã e então eles partiriam rumo a NY em breve? Você é o  _rei_  da cidade, Mi. Na verdade sempre foi -acrescentou Lil, com um sorriso confortador.

Miles devolveu o sorriso de Lil com um dele próprio e fechou-se em seus pensamentos.   
Adormeceu com a amiga fazendo carinho em seus cabelos agora bem mais curtos.

Quando percebeu que o amigo havia adormecido, Lil apagou a luz do abajur e começou a se levantar bem devagar para não perturbar Miles, até que ela sentiu uma mão roçar seu braço e um  _fica,_ murmurado por um Miles consciente o suficiente apenas para dizer aquela palavra.

Ela se deitou de volta na cama dele e adormeceu.

Um mês se passou desde que Lil havia se "mudado" para o apartamento de Miles. Seu amigo raramente ficava melancólico e quando por acaso ficava, usava isso ao seu favor, compondo.

Uma semana antes, Lil havia sido acordada por Miles cantando  _Rearrange_ para ela, em seu quarto. Ele tinha pego um de seus violões muito bem afinados e entrado de fininho no quarto dela, cantando suavemente.

_I wanna make your smoke and kisses_   
_Black and White_   
_Measure all your spinning whispers_   
_In the loose moonlight_   
_Magic from your fingers tingles down my spine_   
_Colour in-between the lines_   
_Let it out, let it out, let it all out_   
_Let it out, let it out, let it all out_

A essa altura, Lil já havia despertado e se juntado a Miles, cantando a plenos pulmões.

_You rearrange my mind_   
_You rearrange my mind_

\- Vai, Lil! - Incentivou Miles com um risada.

_An uneasy feeling churns inside of me_   
_I'll draw it on a wall for you all to see_   
_Tryina find a diamond in an avalanche_   
_But you just haven't had the chance_

_Oh, Let it out, let it out, let it all out_   
_Let it out, let it out, let it all out_

E daqui até o fim os dois cantaram a música juntos, até o fim.

_You rearrange my mind_   
_You rearrange my mind_

_Let it out, let it out, let it all out_   
_Let it out, let it out, let it all out_   
_You rearrange my mind_   
_You rearrange my mind_

_Oh, you do, you do._   
_You dooo, yeahhh._

Uma rodada de aplausos, gritinhos de "uhuuullll" e risadas encheram o apartamento.

\- Bom dia, Lil. - Disse Miles, pousando seu violão no chão acarpetado e sentando ao lado da amiga, na cama, puxando-a para um abraço apertado.  
\- Bom dia, Mi - Ela respondeu com sua voz ainda rouca pelo sono e o abraçou de volta.   
\- Eu tenho que sair em breve mas a essa altura você já se acostumou com a cozinha nova, não é? - Miles brincou, lembrando da primeira semana que Lil havia passado na casa dele e quase ateado fogo na cozinha toda.  
\- Quem manda você ter um fogão tão frufru? -Replicou Lil enquanto esfregava os olhos.  
\- Não é minha culpa, culpe as pessoas que eu contratei para mobiliarem esse lugar. Eu nunca teria conseguido fazer isso sozinho, eu não entendo nada de mobília.  
\- Nem eu. - acrescentou Lil antes de bocejar. - Que horas são?   
-Sete e meia. Eu tenho uma reunião com meu agente e um pessoal da gravadora às nove, mas você é bem vinda para dormir o quanto quiser.   
\- Ugh, estou mesmo precisando. Tive uma dor de cabeça terrível e não consegui ter uma noite de sono decente. - Antes que Miles pudesse se desculpar por tê-la acordado, ela emendou. -Mas eu ADOREI ser acordada pelo meu artista preferido cantando uma das minhas músicas preferidas. Obrigada, Mi. - Ela deu um beijo no ombro esquerdo do amigo. Ele sorriu levemente para ela.  
\- Vejo você em algumas horas. Descansa. - E com isso, ele pegou seu violão e se retirou do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando Lil acordou de novo, seu relógio marcava meio dia. Agora totalmente descansada, ela se dirigiu até a cozinha para preparar uma xícara de chocolate quente. 

Após despejar a bebida quente numa das enormes canecas de Miles, Lil se dirigiu até a sala, colocou a caneca sobre a mesinha de vidro e ligou a TV.

Dez minutos depois Miles abre a porta principal e a fecha atrás de si, recostando-se nela e com um "não pode ser verdade" estampado por todo o seu rosto.

\- Mi? - Chamou Lil, colocando a TV no mudo.  
\- Lembra daquela pendência no contrato dos  _Shadow Puppets_  que eu te falei? - Miles perguntou, caminhando até o sofá e sentando-se junto a Lil. - É um clipe. Eles querem  _juntar_  o Alex e eu, novamente, para gravar um clipe para  _The Element of Surprise_ _._


	7. O Começo do Fim

**A/N: Eu queria agradecer muito pela atenção que essa fic vem recebendo. Eu AMO os comentários de vocês, é o que motiva a continuar escrevendo.**   
**Ah, e se vocês tão sentindo falta do Alex, ele volta no próximo capítulo (e a coisa não vai ser nada bonita).**

\------------------------------------------------------

Mais de um mês se passou e o agente de Miles não entrou mais em contato com ele sobre qualquer assunto relacionado ao  _Shadow Puppets_.

Aparentemente Alex havia se negado a gravar o clipe e Miles sabia muito bem que era por causa dele.

Miles estava trabalhando a todo vapor em seu terceiro álbum e cada vez que ele ficava empacado, pedia ajuda a Lil.

Lil não era música, mas ela tinha um ouvido muito bom para sons e seu pouco conhecimento com o violão a permitia transformar seus pensamentos em melodias, além de claro, ela ser uma letrista e tanto.

Os dois estavam muito felizes trabalhando juntos e transformando o álbum em algo realmente íntimo. Era uma sonoridade nova para Miles e Lil estava achando tudo muito intrigante.

Não esperava a hora de ver tudo pronto, em ordem. A obra completa.

Uma tarde, sentados no carpete da sala, cada um com um violão em mãos, Miles parou abruptamente de tocar e olhou para Lil, que continuava a dedilhar seu instrumento em busca de uma melodia que se encaixasse numa música que Miles havia decidido chamar de  _Fire._

\- Lil. - Chamou Miles, estrategicamente direcionando seu olhar para que encontrasse os olhos castanhos dela, quando ela voltasse sua atenção para ele.  
\- Sim,  _Moiles_?

Oh, não, ela havia lembrado do apelido.

-Miles. - Ele corrigiu.  
\- Bem, desde que a boca é minha - Disse Lil, numa zombaria infantil - eu posso chamá-lo do que eu quiser. E querendo ou não, uma hora você vai terminar se rendendo.

Miles fingiu exasperação seguida de risos e depois mirou seus olhos nos de Lil. Era verdade.

\- Sério, agora. - Disse Miles, num tom firme. - Você quer vir morar comigo? Pra sempre, eu digo, como colegas de apartamento. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria viver aqui sozinho, de novo.

Lil foi pega de surpresa por esse pedido.

\- Porque?   
\- Eu não quero ter que me mudar, de novo, ao mesmo tempo que não quero... reviver tantas memórias. Acontece sempre que eu passo muito tempo comigo mesmo. - Miles deu de ombros.   
\- E o meu apartamento, Miles? Além do mais, você sabe que eu não trabalho, eu só recebo mensalmente a indenização pelo acidente dos meus pais e para eu viver sozinha é suficiente. Mas nesse contexto eu teria que ajudar você em todas as suas contas e gostos caros, você nasceu para ser rico, Miles. Eu sou só eu. - Lil foi sincera.  
\- Sobre o seu apartamento: venda-o. Você não precisará dele, de todo jeito. - Antes que Lil pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar, Miles continuou. - Eu já falei com o meu advogado e ele está preparado documentos que deixam você sendo a nova dona desse apartamento caso eu me mude daqui. E claramente Lil, eu não quero que você me "ajude" a custear nada, nós dois sabemos que isso não faz sentido. Você estando ao meu lado é toda a ajuda que eu preciso. De verdade.   
\- Mi, eu não sei o que dizer. - Confessou Lil. - Isso é muito definitivo... É a sua casa, o seu espaço. E quando você quiser trazer alguém para casa? Ou quando eu quiser trazer alguém para casa? Vê? E se a gente brigar e eu tiver que sair daqui, pra onde eu iria?  
\- Em seis anos quantas vezes a gente brigou? - Miles perguntou.   
\- Nenhuma... Mas nunca realmente moramos juntos, antes.  
\- Mas ficamos juntos tempo suficiente para saber. E eu tenho certeza que a gente consegue contornar esse outro detalhe sobre  _visitas_. - Miles insistiu.

Lil ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Você me daria uma noite para pensar? - Ela perguntou por fim.   
\- O tempo que você precisar,  _honey_.  
\- Obrigada,  _Moiles_.

E com isso Miles pegou uma das folhas descartadas ao redor deles, fez uma bolinha e mirou bem na testa de Lil.

\- HAHAHA, errou! - Lil zombou enquanto Miles estirava a língua para ela.

Algum tempo depois, Lil levantou, e pousou seu violão no suporte. Esticou os braços e estalou os dedos.

\- Eu vou deitar, Mi.   
\- Mas já, ainda são nove da noite, você não quer assistir meus dedos mágicos tocarem alguns riffs? - Ele estendeu a mão no ar e balançou os dedos.  
\- Sim, claro que eu gostaria. É só que eu estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e realmente preciso deitar.   
\- Você quer que eu te faça companhia? - Perguntou Miles, já se levantando e indo colocar seu próprio violão no suporte.  
\- Não precisa,  _baby_. Eu vou ficar bem. Promessa.   
\- Tudo bem, mas então durma no meu quarto, essa noite. Eu gosto de ficar de olho em você quando você não está bem.   
\- Eu tenho escolha?   
\- Não muita.   
\- Você é um porre.

Miles revirou os olhos e depois deu um sorriso, depositando um beijo na testa de Lil.

Nesse dois meses juntos, eles não haviam mais se tocado nenhuma vez sequer. Todas as vezes que Miles convidara Lil para dormir em seu quarto a única coisa que eles faziam era, literalmente, dormir.

Às vezes eles acordavam e percebiam que haviam terminado por dormir de conchinha, às vezes só suas pernas estavam enroscadas, as vezes Lil havia feito o peito de Miles de travesseiro e por aí vai. Eles não eram uma dupla que sabia dormir de um jeito e acordar do mesmo jeito.

Uma vez Miles acordou e viu Lil, dormindo totalmente oposta à posição que ela havia ido dormir noite passada. Isso rendeu uma foto hilária.

\- Eu vou tomar meu banhinho e depois eu apareço por lá, certo?  
\- Eu vou fazer o mesmo. Nos vemos em dez. - Essa última frase foi mais uma pergunta que una afirmação.  
\- Na verdade eu acho que um pouco mais, preciso lavar o cabelo. - Disse Lil, enquanto apontava para seus fios rosa e azuis.

Miles acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto cada um se encaminhava para seus respectivos quartos.

Miles havia perguntado a Lil, mais ou menos quanto tempo ela levaria para tomar banho por que ele não tinha  _apenas_  a intenção de tomar banho. Ter uma mulher em sua cama sem se atrever a pedir para tocá-la e dois meses sem sexo não facilitava em nada a vida de Miles.

Ele se despiu e entrou no chuveiro, deixando a água quente fazer seu trabalho em seus músculos, ao mesmo tempo, uma de suas mãos envolvia seu pênis. Miles trabalhou em sua ereção, acariciando o membro inicialmente devagar, imaginando as mãos de Lil sobre ele, e então ele se recostou na parede do chuveiro e aumentou a velocidade até chegar ao clímax, respirando rapidamente, enquanto seu corpo era tomado por pequenos espasmos e ele se curvou, observando uma pequena parte de si ir embora ralo abaixo.

Pra todos que acham que é impossível suar debaixo de um chuveiro aberto, Miles estava ali para provar a todos que isso era possível sim.

Enquanto isso Lil estava com o corpo e cabelo cheios de espuma. Ela refletia seriamente sobre a proposta que Miles a havia feito.

Estava dividindo o mesmo teto que ele há dois meses e só voltava a seu próprio apartamento para buscar a correspondência. Aquele lugar não parecia mesmo mais o seu lar, nada ali desencadeava uma memória que a fazia pensar "eu amo esse lugar", o que sempre acontecia cada vez que ela entrava no apartamento de Miles.

Era muito a se pensar. Muita coisa a ser considerada.

Ela não estava disposta a invadir a privacidade de Miles assim como não queria ter a sua própria privacidade invadida. Ela sabia muito bem como Miles era. Um belo dia ela iria chegar em casa e encontraria uma mulher seminua no sofá.

Ou pior...

Isso era certo de acontecer por que já havia acontecido antes.

Era clássico-Miles.

E ela jamais o julgaria por isso enquanto ele não estivesse traindo alguém.

Terminando seu banho, enrolando seu cabelo numa de suas toalhas escuras e após passar seus cremes hidratantes de sempre, ela dirigiu-se em direção ao quarto de Miles que a esperava com um analgésico e um copo d'água.

\- Demorou bem mais que o estimado. Será que a minha garota agora já é crescida o suficiente para fazer coisas que os adultos fazem?

Miles colocou as duas mãos de cada um dos lados de seu rosto e abriu a boca, numa perfeita imitação do quadro "O Grito".

\- Ah, vai se foder, Mi. Nós dois sabemos que você é o viciado em sexo da casa. Ou você acha que eu não ouvi seus gemidos e xingamentos? E além do mais, passar hidratante no corpo leva tempo, como você acha que eu mantenho essa pele maravilhosa?

Ela estava blefando sobre ter ouvido qualquer coisa sobre a intimidade de Miles mas a cara vermelha dele o denunciou.

Não que masturbar-se fosse motivo de vergonha. Na verdade ele havia ficado vermelho porque a pessoa que o levava ao clímax estava bem ao seu lado, fazendo piada sobre aquilo. Sem poder correlacionar coisa alguma.

\- Ah. - Disse Lil, enquanto pousava seu copo de água, agora vazio, na mesinha de cabeceira - Então quer dizer que eu estava mesmo certa?

Lil começou a rir das bochechas vermelhas de Miles, totalmente inocente ao fato de que ela era o motivo por ele ter ficado vermelho, até parar subitamente após sentir como se algo fosse explodir dentro da cabeça dela.

Ela rapidamente sentou-se à beira da cama.  
Miles se levantou e apressou-se, ajoelhando-se em frente à ela

\- Lil, o que houve?  
\- É só essa dor de cabeça. Agora que eu estou medicada tenho certeza que ela vai passar em breve. - Ela balançou a cabeça levemente.   
\- Esperamos que sim. Vem, deita.

Miles ajudou Lil a deitar na cama e então desligou a luz do abajur. Os dois viraram para se encarar como sempre faziam. O céu hoje não estava nublado então eles conseguiam enxergar perfeitamente os traços um do outro à luz da lua.

Apesar da dor excruciante, Lil voltou às provocações.

Miles sempre fazia Alexa ficar vermelha como um tomate e então Lil se vingava por ela todas as vezes.   
E em todas as ocasiões que encontrava.

\- Miles, eu estou chocada. Pensei que você fosse puro e casto, nunca poderia imaginar que você fizesse parte do clube dos ninfomaníacos. - Lil disse num tom divertido.  
\- Ah, Lil... - Miles ficava cada vez mais vermelho e grato por, apesar de estar sendo iluminado pela luz da Lua, Lil não conseguia ver a cor escarlate em seu rosto. Ainda mais quando ela era sua chave de ignição - Dois meses sem sexo e ter você na minha cama todas as noites, bem, quase todas, não ajuda em nada. - Ele resolveu ser extremamente sincero.

Agora foi a vez de Lil ruborizar levemente.

\- Quer dizer que nesses últimos dois meses, desde a vez que a gente... - Ela limpou a garganta antes de continuar. - Você não esteve com mais ninguém? Digo, eu posso sair daqui se te fizer ficar mais confortável. Eu--  
\- Não., não precisa. Mas não é como se eu estivesse bem o suficiente para ir num barzinho e flertar com uma garota até ela acabar na minha cama. - Confessou Miles.

Era verdade.

Em seus "bons tempos", Miles ficava com pelo menos uma garota por noite quando não estava trabalhando em seus discos. Lil, por várias vezes, se deparou com mulheres de lingerie pelo apartamento enquanto Miles, ao saber que Lil havia chegado, a recebia com um beijo na testa, vestindo apenas a calça jeans da noite anterior, um cabelo muito bagunçado e vários chupões e arranhões pelo corpo. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ela agradecia silenciosamente por nunca ter pego ninguém no  _flagra_.

\- É, eu entendo. - Disse Lil.

 _Ouvir isso vindo da boca dele só serve pra provar o quanto a situação tá ruim._ Lil pensou.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, a garota falou novamente.

\- Miles.  
\- Sim?  
\- Eu tomei minha decisão. - Ela disse e então pausou por alguns segundos. Rezando para não se arrepender do que iria dizer. - Eu vou vir morar com você.  
\- Isso é uma ótima notícia. - Disse Miles, com um sorriso. Puxando a garota para que pudesse lhe dar um beijo na testa. - Mas eu achei que você precisasse de uma noite para pensar.  
\- Bem... - Começou Lil, enquanto sacudia os ombros - Não há nada que um bom banho quente não ajude a resolver, certo?


	8. I Don't Like You Anymore

**A/N: Eu SEI que "Fire in my heart" é do MK2 mas como eu não sou compositora, estou aproveitando as músicas que se encaixam nas ocasiões certas.**   
**E por favor, continuem comentando, eu** _adoro_ **saber o que vocês pensam e sentem enquanto lêem o capítulo.**

**Beijo para todos**  
 **X** '

\------------------------------------------------------

\- Miles?  
-  _Aqui! -_ Ele gritou da sala, cujo chão estava tomado por vinis. Lil sabia que Miles adorava seus discos e essa deveria ser a única coisa na casa que ela nunca tinha se atrevido a mexer. - Eu estou indo até o meu apartamento. Liguei para uma conhecida que é corretora e ela imediatamente se interessou no negócio.  
\- Essa é uma ótima notícia. - Disse Miles, com um entusiasmo contido quando na verdade ele queria suspender Lil no ar e girá-la, até eles ficarem tontos.  
\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo leva para resolver essas coisas mas eu volto para - Ela enfatizou a palavra e fez um gesto amplo a modo de englobar todo o ambiente ao seu redor - casa, assim que acabar. Combinado?  
\- Combinado, Lil. - Ele observou ela dar alguns passos em direção à porta. - Ah! E a propósito você está levando algum analgésico com você?   
-Sim,  _pai_. - Ela respondeu, revirando os olhos de um jeito brincalhão. - Inclusive graças a você, minha mochila parece uma farmácia. Mas agora eu preciso ir. Vai ficar bem, não é?  
\- Vou sim. Promessa. - Miles levantou o dedo mindinho no ar enquanto Lil imitava seu gesto.  
\- Te amo, Miiiii! Te vejo mais tarde.  
\- Amo você, Lil. Volta logo!

E com isso, a garota fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu seu caminho.

Não mais que cinco minutos depois, Miles ouviu batidas ritmadas na porta.

Lil havia esquecido sua chave, provavelmente.

Ele levantou do lugar onde estava e foi em direção à porta.

\- O que você esqueceu dessa vez, hon—

Miles congelou.

 _Não era Lil, era Alex_.

\- Nós precisamos conversar. Será que eu poderia entrar? - Alex perguntou após um breve momento de silêncio.

Miles não falou nada, apenas deu um passo para o lado, deixando espaço suficiente para Alex passar.

Miles fechou a porta e virou-se para encarar Alex, que olhava atentamente para a coleção de vinis de Miles, no chão.

\- Então, o que você quer?  
\- Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas, Miles. Eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo e eu não tinha consciência de que estava te machucando com as coisas que eu estava fazendo. Eu achei que você não levava para o lado emocional, assim como eu.  
\- Assim como você? - Miles soltou uma risada incrédula. - Você chegou a ouvir as mensagens que mandou para mim enquanto estava bêbado?  _Eu te amo, Miles. Eu não quero te perder, eu posso largar ela, se você ainda me quiser,_ enquanto ao mesmo tempo você dizia  _Eu a amo Miles, ela é a mulher da minha vida._ Que porra é essa, Alex? Você acha que meu coração é feito de pedra e que nada disso pode me afetar?

Miles estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito numa tentativa de não esmurrar Alex.

\- Eu só estava confuso, Miles. - Disse Alex - Mas eu realmente quero você, se você me quiser. Ela não precisa saber.

Miles sentiu vontade de vomitar com aquela frase.

E foi então que ele resolveu se vingar de Alex por todo o sofrimento que ele o havia causado.

\- Mesmo? - Perguntou Miles, enquanto se aproximava de Alex, fingindo estar feliz e satisfeito com aquela afirmação.  
\- Sim, Miles. Eu descobri que eu amo você e que eu amo você mais do que como um amigo.

E foi então que Miles pressionou Alex contra a parede e começou a beijá-lo, da mesma forma que havia acontecido várias vezes no ônibus da tour e em lugares estratégicos onde ninguém jamais acharia os dois.

Miles começou a beijar o pescoço de Alex, que agora gemia levemente, com a mão puxando o cabelo do outro em direção a si.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para ficarmos juntos de verdade - Disse Miles, entre beijos e lambidas.

Sem interromper os beijos, Miles levou Alex até o seu quarto e jogou todas as coisas de sua penteadeira no chão e em seguida o fez debruçar-se sobre ela, desabotoando sua calça e a mandando para o chão, junto com sua cueca.

\- Espere um minuto. - Disse Miles, plantando um beijo na nuca de Alex e mandando um arrepio pelas costas dele.

Miles andou até sua mesinha de cabeceira e tirou uma camisinha de lá. Ele estava com tanta raiva que mesmo a visão de Alex, nu, debruçado sobre sua penteadeira, não causava nenhuma reação nele. Ele precisava de um estímulo.

Para ganhar tempo, ele pressionou-se por trás de Alex e agarrou seu pênis, trabalhando nele vagarosamente enquanto ouvia os gemidos do garoto e observava seus quadris se pressionarem cada vez mais contra seu próprio membro. Ao ouvir os gemidos de Alex, Miles fechou seus olhos e deixou sua imaginação tomar conta.

 _Não é o Alex que está aqui agora._ Miles começou a tentar enganar seu próprio cérebro.

Até que ele conseguiu o estímulo que precisava.

Miles se aproximou do ouvido de Alex e sussurrou.

\- Para alguém que não é gay, você até que é fã de ser debruçado sobre coisas, né, Alex? Separe suas pernas para mim.  _Agora._

Alex fez como foi instruído. Ele não aguentava mais esperar tanto.

Miles começou a entrar em Alex devagar. Sua intenção era fazer o garoto acreditar que ele havia caído em sua conversa, mas logo apressou o passo e então ouvia Alex gemer sob si, sem realmente se importar se de prazer ou de dor enquanto não fosse solicitado que ele parasse. Infelizmente—ou felizmente—ele conhecia os limites de Alex e não poderia, não conseguiria machucá-lo mesmo sentindo tanta raiva.

Assim que Miles gozou, ele retirou seu pênis de Alex que reclamou, já que ele mesmo não havia gozado e sua ereção latejava descontroladamente.

\- Você não vai fazer nada sobre isso? - Apontou Alex, para seu membro rígido.

\- Ah, não. Não. É só que, caramba eu estava  _mesmo_ precisando aliviar a tensão, sabe? - Disse Miles, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro a fim de depositar a camisinha usada. - Eu quero que você vista suas roupas e dê o fora daqui o mais rápido possível.

Alex o observava, confuso.

\- Você entende, agora, como eu me sinto? Tendo sido alimentado com falsas esperanças o tempo todo para,  _no final_ , você dizer que encontrou o amor da sua vida enquanto nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos se você apenas tivesse sido sincero? Você  _foi_  o amor da minha vida, Alex.

A expressão no rosto de Alex era a mais dolorida possível. Ele havia provado do próprio remédio e o gosto era amaríssimo.

\- Eu não gosto mais de você. E eu espero que você seja muito feliz na sua nova vida como pai. Sim, eu sei que aquela  _girafa_  está grávida, e pelo timing, você a engravidou durante a turnê, não é? Ao mesmo tempo em que a gente se beijava e ia muito mais além disso nos bastidores da tour sempre que ela não estava disponível. Eu sei de tudo, Alexander. - Miles atacava como um escorpião. - A Lil tem morado comigo pelos últimos dois meses e ela não escondeu nada de mim. E apesar de ela ter tentado,  _muito,_ fazer com que eu me recuperasse o suficiente para conversar com você e te dar a chance de se explicar, ela também me fez enxergar o quão babaca você se tornou e o seu comportamento desde que você chegou aqui, hoje, só reforça todas as ideias sobre você que ela estava me fazendo tentar apagar. Chega! A partir de hoje, eu só quero te ver quando for extremamente necessário. E por acaso, obrigada por ter cancelado as gravações de  _The Element of Surprise,_ eu tenho certeza que os fãs ficaram muito felizes.  
Agora, por favor, vá embora. Eu não quero estragar meu dia tendo que lidar com um  _aproveitador_.

E com isso, Miles pegou Alex pelo braço, sem prestar atenção a uma palavra que ele dizia, e o colocou para fora do apartamento.

Ignorando as batidas na porta e os chamados.

Depois de dez minutos o silêncio voltou a encher o cômodo.

O coração de Miles parecia ter sido quebrado em um milhão de pedaços. Ele  _sempre_  iria amar Alex, mesmo que não mais de um jeito em que eles pudessem ser amantes, mas o carinho pelo amigo sempre iria permanecer e tentar enterrar isso dentro de seu peito era mais difícil do que alguém poderia imaginar.

Miles curvou-se em uma bola, no sofá, e começou a chorar.

Ele havia mentido, enganado e manipulado Alex. Ele apenas havia devolvido tudo que o outro tinha feito consigo mas Miles não era uma pessoa assim e ele se sentia arrasado naquele momento.

Nami subiu no sofá e enroscou-se no peito de Miles.

Ela se aproximava de alguém que gostava toda vez que sentia que a pessoa estava triste ou doente.   
Parecia que ela podia sentir.

Miles estava grato pela companhia e ficou fazendo carinho no topo da cabeça da gatinha até que seu próprio choro o fez pegar no sono.

Lil chegou em casa—agora sua casa definitiva—carregando uma mala com os últimos pertences que haviam ficado em seu antigo apartamento, agora já à venda, e uma pizza.

Ela se deparou com uma cena digna de foto; Nami e Miles, dormindo juntinhos no sofá. Lil apoiou a caixa de pizza na mesinha, pegou o celular e tirou uma foto que saiu perfeita.

Ela agradeceu por isso já que não teria outra oportunidade uma vez que ao notar sua presença, a gatinha veio lhe receber, enroscando-se em suas pernas.

Lil agachou-se e fez carinho em Nami que virou-se de barriga para cima pedindo carinho. Ela  _adorava_  aquela coisinha gorda e peluda.

Mas então Nami começou a emitir miadinhos manhosos que terminaram por acordar Miles.

\- Lil, você voltou. - Disse Miles com uma voz rouca, endireitando-se no sofá e esfregando os olhos.  
\- E trouxe pizza! - Ela disse de um jeito animado. E então percebeu que o amigo não parecia bem. - Aconteceu algo enquanto eu estive fora. - Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Ela levantou-se da posição agachada e caminhou até o sofá para sentar perto de Miles, observando seus olhos inchados.

Mais inchados que o normal para alguém que estava apenas tirando uma soneca.

E então Miles contou tudo sobre Alex, contou como tinha tratado ele com toda a raiva que sentia, como havia feito ele provar do próprio veneno, como havia jogado na cara dele que ele havia engravidado Taylor ao mesmo tempo em que eles se pegavam na tour e por fim colocado ele para fora do apartamento com uma ereção gritante em suas calças.

Lil não pôde deixar de rir da última parte mas aquilo era terrível. Terrível!

Dois amigos não queriam mais nada um com o outro... Na verdade um amigo havia ludibriado o outro a ponto do outro não querer mais ver sua cara.

\- Então você acha que agora pode superar ele de vez?  
\- Provavelmente. Eu sempre vou amar o Alex, Lil. Só que nunca mais como quem deseja ser amante dele. Eu vou apenas cultivar o carinho que as lembranças que juntamos durante todos esses anos. E é só.

Lil respirou fundo.

\- Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa aliviada, Miles. Eu estava me rasgando por dentro. Vendo você sofrer pelo Alex enquanto... E a namorada dele esfregando na cara do mundo inteiro que não sai de perto dele por mais de dois minutos. Se ela não estivesse grávida, eu já teria a mandado pro hospital com aquelas duas coisas que ela chama de pernas, quebradas.   
\- Lil. - Miles repreendeu.   
\- E eu não acredito. - Continuou Lil. - Que ele propôs que vocês ficassem juntos sem que aquela golpista soubesse.  _Pelo amor de Deus_ , ele vai ser pai! Querendo ou não, agora ele tem um compromisso com aquela  _chupa cabras_. Onde está a vergonha na cara e o respeito por dele por você?

Lil soava exasperada.

Miles apenas abaixou a cabeça. Refletia sobre esses outros pontos que Lil tinha trazido à tona.

\- Eu sou tão sortudo por ter você, Lil. - Miles terminou por dizer. Ele estava cego demais para ter tido tempo de parar e pensar no filho, ou filha, de Alex e Taylor.

Até então ele não tinha colocado o bebê na equação e se  _por acaso_ ele tivesse aceitado ter Alex como os restos de Taylor, ele estaria não só desrespeitando a si mesmo como também estaria desrespeitando alguém que nem tinha nascido ainda.

\- E eu por ter você, Mi. Não consigo imaginar que outra vida eu teria se você tivesse ido embora do café, aquele dia.  
\- Ainda bem que eu não fui. - Disse Miles, plantando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lil e aproveitando para respirar seu aroma. Perdido em pensamentos e memórias.  
\- Mi?  
\- Mhm?  
\- A pizza vai ficar fria.  
\- Eu trago os refris e você divide a pizza? - Sugeriu Miles.   
\- Combinado.

E então os dois se levantaram para realizar suas missões.

\- Qual filme a gente vai ver, hoje? - Perguntou Lil.  
\- Mhm... Na verdade eu estava pensando em não fazermos nada mas eu tenho essa música que não consigo terminar e eu tenho certeza que você pode me ajudar. É uma que não ia entrar nesse álbum mas depois de hoje eu acho que...  
\- Parece bom. - Lil concordou para que Miles deixasse logo o assunto de lado.

Danos demais haviam sido feitos hoje.

 _Eu sei que o Alex está sendo um belo filha da puta mas eu preciso ligar para ele. Saber como ele está... Isso dói demais em mim, também._ Lil pensava enquanto comia.

Depois de terminar a pizza e limpar toda a bagunça na mesinha de centro, Miles e Lil pegaram seus violões e sentaram no chão da sala.

\- Ok, então essa é a música que eu não tô conseguindo terminar. - Miles começou a tocar para Lil uma música que até então ela nem sonhava que existia _._

_Spiraling out of control_   
_On my way back home_   
_Now the night is done_   
_And the day is to come_

_Near enough to the truth_   
_I believe it's living proof_   
_What's left to say_   
_About the games people play_

_What else can a poor boy do_   
_To live his whole life reckless and blue?_   
_And illusions in the dark_   
_Only add more fire in my heart_   
_More fire in my heart_

_There's a light in the sky_   
_There's a sign that waves goodbye_   
_Still taking it, Still faking it back_   
_In the circles again_   
_It reminds me of way back when_   
_Still breaking it, still chasing it back_

_What else can a poor boy do_   
_To live his whole life reckless and blue?_   
_And illusions in the dark_   
_Only add more fire in my heart_

\- E é dessa parte que eu não consigo passar. - Explicou Miles, parando de tocar abruptamente. - Não consigo terminar a música.  
\- Mhm... Toca ela pra mim de novo, eu acho que tenho uma ideia mas preciso fixar a melodia.

Miles fez como instruído e quando chegou a parte onde ele disse estar preso, Lil começou a tocar seu violão e despejou, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Miles, esperando a aprovação dele.

_After all that we've been through_   
_I can't help myself from loving you_   
_And illusions in the dark_   
_Only add more fire in my heart_   
_More fire in my heart_   
_More fire in my heart_   
_More fire in my heart_

Miles aplaudiu.

Ele amava a voz de Lil e agora a música finalmente estava completa.

Apesar de ser só uma estrofe e Lil ter repetido partes do refrão, ela conseguiu em quinze minutos o que ele não tinha conseguido em dois meses.

Os dois continuaram compondo durante a noite e não viram a manhã chegar. Apenas quando o céu foi clareando foi que ambos perceberam o quão cansados estavam e o quanto eles precisavam dormir.

Lil pousou seu violão no chão e espreguiçou-se, ato que fez com que sua blusa levantasse alguns bons centímetros, chamando a atenção de Miles, que errou bruscamente uma nota, assustando Lil.

\- O que foi isso?   
\- Ah, a palheta quase escorregou da minha mão - Mentiu Miles.

 _Mas que diabos?_ Ele se perguntou, silenciosamente.

\- E você quase me matou de susto. - Lil deu um leve sorriso e balançou a cabeça. - Eu vou tomar banho. - Ela disse, bocejando.   
\- Depois a minha cama ou a sua? - Perguntou Miles.  
\- Acho que a sua. Eu gosto do espaço.

E com isso ela foi em direção ao seu próprio quarto, deixando Miles criando coragem para o próximo passo que ele queria tomar.

Miles levantou-se e começou a colocar ordem na sala. Guardou as folhas com suas composições em uma pasta e os violões em suas devidas capas.

Depois disso, ele se dirigiu ao seu quarto para tomar um banho antes de deitar.

Miles não demorou muito embaixo do chuveiro, dessa vez, ele estava ansioso e com medo.

_Eu não posso... Não agora._

Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou-se, os pés tocando o chão, encarando a porta, tamborilando os dedos no colchão.

Quando ouviu os passos de Lil indo para o quarto Miles rapidamente resolveu deitar na sua posição de sempre e fingir que estivera assim o tempo todo.

\- Faz um tempo que eu quero dizer isso Miles, mas você precisa de uns blackouts para essas janelas. Dormir com o Sol na cara é insuportável.  
\- Era exatamente no que eu estava pensando, agora. - Mentiu Miles. - Mais tarde eu vou sair e comprar. Às vezes eu acordo cedo sem precisar só por causa da luz no meu rosto.  
\- É... Mas bem, você tá feliz? Temos feito muito progresso nessas últimas semanas. Se continuar assim— Sua fala foi interrompida por um bocejo. - Em breve todas as faixas estarão prontas pra partir para o estúdio.  
\- Eu tô muito,  _muito_  feliz. É um trabalho de anos. Tudo precisou ser reformulado e... Eu não achei que fosse conseguir. Ainda bem que eu descobri que estava errado. - Miles sorriu levemente. - Obrigado.  
\- Eu não fiz nada. - Ela disse, balançando a cabeça levemente.  
\- Eu me recuso a discutir com você.

Miles suspirou pesadamente.

\- Algo errado? - Lil perguntou. - Ou é só cansaço?

 _Só cansaço._ Miles pensou em mentir.

\- É só cansaço.   
\- Você precisa dormir. Muita coisa aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e você não teve a oportunidade de descansar de verdade.   
\- Você tá certa.   
\- Como sempre. - Lil disse, fechando os olhos. Um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.  
\- Tá bom.

Miles ficou olhando para o teto por várias e várias horas, ele não conseguia dormir. Seu coração batia alto em seu peito.

Ao seu lado esquerdo Lil dormia pesadamente. Seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, seus cílios jogando uma sombra longa sob seus olhos.

O  _medo_  de Miles aumentou.

Ele saiu da cama o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

Miles procurou pela chave do carro e em seguida procurou por sua jaqueta. Estava prestes a sair de casa quando parou e respirou fundo. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

Ele foi até o quarto dos fundos e procurou pela bolsa onde lembrava que tinha "guardado" o passaporte. Pegou o documento.

E e então saiu de casa.

———————————————————————

Quando Lil acordou, algumas horas depois, não estranhou a ausência de Miles.

Ela sabia que mesmo estando muito cansado e/ou tendo passado a noite em claro, ele não conseguia dormir muito a cada vez e sim tirar pequenos cochilos durante o dia.

Lil se espreguiçou e então levantou. Foi em direção a seu banheiro, em seu quarto. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Sentia-se disposta.

Após procurar Miles pela casa pra perguntar se ele gostaria de algo pra comer mas não o encontrando, Lil preparou algo para si e então sentou-se no sofá para comer enquanto assistia algo na televisão.

 _Ele deve ter ido atrás dos blackouts._ Ela pensou quando a noite chegou e Miles não apareceu.

Lil resolveu pegar um dos violões de Miles e sentar no chão da sala, próximo à varanda. Passou várias horas tocando as músicas que estariam no próximo álbum de Miles, tentando ver se ela poderia adicionar algo novo ou propor ajustes, se necessário.

Era madrugada quando ela resolveu que talvez fosse melhor dormir, de novo.

Lil debateu por um momento se deveria voltar para o quarto de Miles mas decidiu por fim que não seria uma boa ideia.

Antes de deitar, Lil lembrou de checar se ainda tinha bateria em seu celular.

_Sessenta e cinco por cento. Bateria de sobra._

Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de gastar tempo olhando a vida dos outros. Na verdade era muito raro vê-la ativa nas redes sociais. A única exceção sendo quando ela sabia que algum de seus amigos estava comemorando o lançamento ou conquista de algo e então ela fazia questão de celebrar com eles e para isso ela precisava ficar por dentro de seus calendários.

Lil pôs o celular na mesinha de cabeceira e então se preparou para dormir. Pegou no sono alguns momentos depois.

Ela dormiu um pouco mais que o normal naquela manhã. Era quase meio dia quando seu celular começou a tocar.

\- Alô. - Lil atendeu sem ver quem ligava. Sua voz um pouco rouca.   
-  _Oi, Lil_.  
\- Mi. E aí? - Ela começava seu ritual para sair da cama enquanto falava ao telefone.  
-  _Você tá bem?_

Lil franziu a testa.

\- Porque a pergunta? - Ela não pôde evitar perguntar.  
-  _Nenhuma razão em especial._  
 _\- Você_ tá bem _?_  
 _\- Sim. -_ Miles respondeu.

Era outra mentira.

\- Eu acordei e você tinha saído. Enfim, que horas você volta? Eu vou fazer o almoço, daqui a pouco e—  
-  _Eu não vou voltar_.   
\- O que?   
-  _Desculpe. Eu quis dizer, eu não vou voltar_   _por alguns dias. Estou em Wirral, acabei de chegar._  
\- Wirral? Aconteceu alguma coisa?   
-  _Não. Tá tudo bem. De verdade._  
 _-_ Eu não sabia que você planejava viajar. Digo, não vi você arrumar nenhuma mala. Enfim... Espero que esteja mesmo tudo bem e que você volte logo.   
-  _Uma semana ou duas e eu acho que estarei de volta a Los Angeles. Não deve levar mais tempo que isso._  
 _-_ Tudo bem. Eu provavelmente vou estar em casa quando você voltar _._ Se estiver com a Pauline, diga que mandei um beijo para ela.   
-  _O beijo será entregue. Bem, preciso ir agora. Se cuida, tá? Desculpa ter saído sem avisar... eu..._  
 _-_ Tudo bem, Miles. Você não precisa me avisar sobre nada que não me envolva diretamente. Se cuida, também. Um beijo.

Lil desligou o celular e o jogou em cima da cama.

_Wirrall... Mas que diabos o Miles saiu de fininho pra fazer em Wirrall?_

Lil deu de ombros e foi tomar um banho para começar seu dia.

Em Wirral, Miles fumava um cigarro após o outro. Parado na sacada do hotel onde estava hospedado.

Ainda não havia dito a Pauline que estava em Wirral e que em breve iria para casa.

 _Talvez isso tenha sido uma má ideia._ Miles pensava enquanto assistia a fumaça de seu cigarro se dissipando no ar.

_Eu devia pegar as minhas coisas e voltar para LA. Eu odeio ser tão impulsivo. Ah, como eu odeio! Certo. Eu vou voltar para LA, mesmo. Se der sorte pode ser que eu consiga um lugar no próximo vôo—_

O celular de Miles começou a tocar no bolso do casaco dele.

_Falando nela..._

\- Oi, mãe! Quais as novas?  
-  _Miles, você está em Wirral?_  
\- Hã? Wirral? - Miles olhava a rua abaixo de si, procurando por alguém que pudesse o estar observando.  
-  _Sim. A neta da Mary ligou para ela, dizendo que tinham atualizado num tal de Twi... Tweed._  
\- Twitter?  
-  _Isso. Enfim, dizendo que colocaram nesse lugar que você estava em Wirral._

_Inferno!_

Miles suspirou.

Agora já não poderia voltar para LA.

\- Era pra ser uma surpresa. - Ele disse.  
-  _Ah, meu amor. Venha pra casa o mais rápido que puder! Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você._  
\- Eu também estou, mãe. Eu só tô resolvendo algumas coisas aqui no centro e em breve sigo para Birkenhead. Não se preocupe, estarei em casa assim que puder.   
-  _Estarei esperando, filho. Até breve._  
\- Até breve, mãe.

Miles condenou mentalmente o fato de que às vezes esquecia que não tinha mais privacidade. Ainda mais quando voltava à sua terra natal.

Depois de enfiar suas roupas recém compradas numa mala também recém comprada, Miles fez check out no hotel e pegou um táxi a caminho de Birkenhead.

O táxi parou em frente à casa na qual Miles havia morado durante a maior parte da sua vida e então ele desembarcou. Abriu o pequeno portão de madeira pintada de branco e fez o caminho até a porta da frente.

\- Miles! - Pauline abraçou seu filho, enchendo a bochecha dele de beijos.

De repente tudo parou de parecer tão errado. Um abraço de sua mãe era mesmo o que Miles precisava.

\- Olá, meu amor. - Miles disse, sorrindo para sua mãe. - Eu sinto muito que estragaram a minha surpresa.   
\- Nah. A intenção de surpreender é o que conta. Venha, vamos para dentro. Está um pouco frio, hoje.

Miles entrou  _em casa_ pela primeira vez em quase dois anos.

Apesar de saber que nada tinha mudado, Miles sempre esquadrinhava todo o ambiente como se estivesse vendo aquela sala pela primeira vez.

Era como se ele tentasse fixar a imagem em sua mente pondo camada sobre camada a cada visita que ele fazia.

\- Como estão as coisas por aqui, mãe?  
\- Tá tudo bem. As coisas na loja também estão indo muito bem. - Pauline sorriu.   
\- Ótimo. - Miles disse, acariciando o rosto da mãe.   
\- Como estão as coisas em Los Angeles? Ainda não me conformo de você ter ido morar na América.

Miles riu um pouco.

\- É a melhor coisa para a minha carreira, no momento. Bem... as coisas não estão tão boas quanto aqui. Mas eu tenho certeza que vão melhorar em breve. - Miles tentou soar convincente. - Eu tenho trabalhado bastante no meu próximo álbum... a Lil tem me ajudado. Acho que em breve devo levar as músicas para o estúdio.  
\- Isso é ótimo, filho! Mesmo! E a Lil, como está? Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos.   
\- Está bem. Estamos dividindo o meu apartamento, tem sido muito bom.   
\- Ah! Vocês estão....?  
\- Não estamos juntos, não.   
\- Oh... - Pauline pareceu desapontada.

Miles ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

\- Mãe, o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter vindo fazer essa visita é porque eu preciso de um pouco de "compreensão". E alguns conselhos, também.  
\- Claro, meu amor. No que posso ajudar?   
\- Eu vou fazer as perguntas à medida que elas forem surgindo para mim mas... A senhora já deixou de falar algo para alguém que gostava por medo da rejeição?

As dúvidas de Miles o prenderam em Wirral por três semanas mas, no final, ele sabia o que deveria ser feito.

No vôo de volta para Los Angeles, Miles se dividia entre sonecas e sessões de nervosismo.

Quando o avião finalmente pousou em solo americano, Miles sabia que não adiantava mais se segurar aos medos que ainda sentia.

Ele chegou em casa esperando encontrar Lil, mas ela não estava.

Essa foi a hora que ele teve um "recaída".

Ele andou até seu guarda-roupas e puxou suas malas. Começou a arrumá-las como se fosse passar muito tempo fora de casa, dessa vez.

Nami estava sentada no canto do quarto, próxima da porta, observando Miles.

\- Onde sua mãe foi, Nami? - Ele perguntou, a pegando no colo. Pôs ela no sofá ao seu lado.

Miles resolveu ver alguns episódios de uma série de comédia qualquer, só para aliviar a tensão. Embora ele não conseguisse focar na TV o tanto quanto havia planejado, ainda conseguiu rir bastante.

As horas avançaram e Miles decidiu tomar um banho. Ele não estava com fome ou cansado, mas achava que um banho poderia definitivamente ajudar a relaxar.

Miles tinha acabado de trocar de roupa quando ouviu a porta principal do apartamento bater.

Alguns passos ecoaram pelo espaço e então pararam.

-  _Mi_?   
\- Aqui. - Miles respondeu, terminando de esconder as malas no banheiro.

Os passos agora se aproximavam. Lil entrou no quarto.

\- Eu não sabia que você voltava hoje. - Ela disse, enquanto prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.   
\- A surpresa não foi boa? - Miles perguntou, parando em frente à ela.  
\- Claro que sim! - Ela respondeu, o abraçando forte e demoradamente. - Eu senti  _tanta_  saudade. E agora eu entendo você; é horrível ficar nesse apartamento sozinha!  
\- Viu?  
\- Pois é. Como foi a viagem? E a Pauline, como vai?   
\- Quanta pergunta! - Miles disse, rindo.   
\- Você passou três semanas longe de mim, Mi. Eu quero saber tudo! - Ela riu e então abraçou ele mais uma vez, deixando o momento se prolongar.  
\- Eu posso contar tudo mas antes eu gostaria de saber algo. - Miles disse, decidido.   
\- Sim? - Ela perguntou, dando um passo para trás e olhando para Miles.   
\- Vem cá um minuto.

Miles guiou Lil até a cama e pediu que ela sentasse de frente para ele.

Lil contornou a cama e sentou no lado que costumava ser seu, encarando Miles.

\- Você tem dois minutos para falar antes que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco. - Lil disse.

Dessa vez, por mais que ele tivesse fechado as cortinas, o quarto não estava escuro o suficiente e ele seria capaz de ler todas as expressões no rosto de Lil.

Miles não fazia o tipo tímido—não mesmo—mas ele estava nervoso e então ele só conseguia direcionar seu olhar para a mão de Lil entre as suas.

\- É algo que eu venho querendo te perguntar há algum tempo, já. Algumas semanas. Acho que antes de tudo eu devia explicar que eu estava tão cego pelo Alex que não conseguia enxergar mais ninguém ao meu redor. Passei uma década inteira assim. Até que tudo acabou e você chegou e... - Miles respirou fundo, esperando o murro figurativo em seu estômago. - Onde eu quero chegar é...  
Digo, eu percebi que a minha vida não é mais completa sem você e eu não sei se aguentaria te ver com mais alguém. Eu não acho que alguém possa sentir por você o que  _eu_ sinto. Sei que estou sendo melodramático mas eu espero, da parte mais funda do meu coração, que você aceite ser minha se eu me dispuser a ser seu. - Depois disso, Miles levantou o olhar e encarou Lil diretamente, ansioso por uma resposta ao mesmo tempo que pensava em como conseguiria levar tantas malas para fora do apartamento ao mesmo tempo, sem ajuda, depois que ela dissesse um grande  _não_ para ele.

Lil estava sem palavras, ela só conseguia olhar para Miles. Os olhos dela perfurando os dele numa briga de nuances castanhas.

Uma semana depois de Miles ter viajado para Wirral, Lil se encontrou quase chorando pelos cantos, de saudades dele. Depois de entender o que estava acontecendo, ela começou a pensar num jeito de dizer a Miles que ela precisaria ir embora do apartamento sem deixá-lo jamais saber de seus novos sentimentos por ele.

E então foi quando ela envolveu a nuca de Miles com sua mão livre e o puxou para um beijo demorado.

\- É claro que eu aceito ser sua. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, com medo que sua voz falhasse se ela se atrevesse a gritar aquilo aos sete ventos.


	9. Como Um Câncer

**A/N: É a partir daqui que as coisas começam a caminhar verdadeiramente para o fim. ALSO: esse capítulo tem umas cenas mais explícitas então se você não quiser ler, pule toda a parte marcada com "xxxxxxx".**   
**Amo vocês, obrigada por todo apoio.**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

Seis meses se passaram desde que Miles e Lil haviam se tornado oficialmente um casal e eles não poderiam estar mais felizes.

No geral, eles passavam o dia compondo, conversando, assistindo a programas de TV idiotas e às noites as coisas se transformavam completamente.

Miles assumia seu papel de predador e os dois eram muito agradecidos às paredes grossas do apartamento já que ambos não eram exatamente silenciosos quando se tratava de sexo.

Pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro e há quem ouse dizer que não existia casal mais conectado. Eles se amavam muito e talvez amor fosse uma palavra fraca demais para descrever o que fluía entre eles. Tudo que passaram juntos tinha criado laços indestrutíveis entre os dois e preparado o terreno para que eles pudessem cultivar os sentimentos românticos recém adquiridos, um pelo outro.

O novo álbum de Miles estava previsto para ser lançado em dois dias e ele estava nas nuvens.

Naquela noite, ele chegou em casa com uma pequena caixa comprida com um laço vermelho a envolvendo. Pretendia surpreender Lil quando ela acordasse no dia seguinte, mas ela estava sentada no sofá, com Nami no colo, quando ele entrou.

 _Droga_. Pensou Miles

\- Mi?  
\- Mhm?  
\- O que é essa caixa? - Disse Lil, enquanto movia cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando enxergar melhor.

Miles riu.

_Não tem mais jeito._

\- Se você vier comigo eu te mostro.   
\- Oookay - Disse Lil, tirando Nami de seu colo e a acomodando entre as almofadas do sofá. Ela andou até Miles.

Miles estendeu sua mão para Lil que a segurou sem pensar duas vezes. Eles seguiram em direção ao elevador.

\- Ok, eu não quero que você veja para que andar estamos indo então você vai ter de me fazer um favor, você acha que consegue? - Perguntou Miles, ainda segurando a porta do elevador para que a mesma não fechasse e eles fossem parar num andar indesejado.   
\- Do que você precisa? - Perguntou Lil. Miles sabia que ela faria literalmente  _qualquer_  coisa por ele.   
\- Eu preciso que você me beije como se o mundo fosse acabar no próximo minuto. Você pode fazer isso?

A resposta de Lil foi bem clara. Ela colidiu seus lábios contra os dele como se o mundo realmente fosse acabar. Miles soltou a porta do elevador e pressionou o botão que os levaria até o estacionamento.

Quando o elevador parou, Miles imediatamente tapou os olhos de Lil.

\- Eu preciso que você me deixe guiá-la. Sua surpresa não está muito mais longe. Só mais uns passos.

Então ele a guiou por mais alguns metros à frente até eles pararem no ponto que Miles queria.

\- Certo, aqui. Agora mantenha os olhos fechados e vire de costas. Só vai demorar mais um minuto.

Lil fez como instruído e ouviu quando um carro foi destravado. Ela soube naquela hora que eles estavam no estacionamento do prédio mas nem imaginava o que estava por vir.

\- Pode se virar agora.

Lil se virou e deu de cara com Miles deitado, torso para dentro e pernas pra fora, em um  _New Beatle_  amarelo.

\- Tchanam! - Ele fez um gesto com a mão direita.  
\- Mi? Eu não acredito que você... Meu Deus!  
\- Sim, esse é o seu carro novo. E se você não percebeu ainda; eu sou parte da surpresa. - Ele sussurrou essa última frase.   
\- Seu ridículo. - Disse Lil, rindo e estendendo a mão para ajudar Miles a sair do carro um pouco pequeno demais para ele. Depois que Miles estava fora do carro, Lil o beijou e o abraçou, pressionando seu rosto contra a camisa dele.  
\- Você me mima  _demais_ , Miles. Vai terminar por me estragar. Eu jamais vou poder retribuir as coisas que você faz por mim. Quanto mais eu tento, mais você me surpreende.  
\- Mas você já retribui todos os dias, simplesmente por estar ao meu lado. Apesar de que eu sei um jeito  _muito bom_  de você me retribuir, se você estiver disposta. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. E com isso, Miles fechou a porta do novo carro da garota, acionou o alarme, entregou a caixinha para Lil e a levantou nos braços, enquanto a levava em direção ao elevador que continuava parado no mesmo andar desde que eles chegaram. Era tarde e a essa hora da noite raramente alguém precisava do elevador.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De volta ao apartamento, Miles mal se deu o trabalho de fechar a porta e já tinha começado a atacar o pescoço de Lil, que havia jogado a caixinha para o lado, sem realmente se importar, naquele momento, onde a mesma havia ido parar.

Ela foi posta contra a parede enquanto seu namorado traçava uma linha de beijos da sua boca até o decote de sua blusa.

Miles agarrou a cintura de Lil e a foi guiando até o quarto. Ele morava ali há tanto tempo que podia fazer aquele percurso de olhos fechados ou no escuro absoluto.

Miles deitou Lil delicadamente na cama e virou-se para fechar a porta do quarto—era uma mania que eles tinham mesmo que ninguém mais morasse na casa.

Voltando sua atenção para Lil, ele deitou-se por cima dela, continuando a depositar beijos e mais beijos em sua pele macia.

\- Eu acho... - Começou Miles, entre beijos - Que você... não precisa... de todas... essas roupas.  
\- Ah, não? - Perguntou Lil, maliciosamente.  
\- Não.

Dizendo isso, ambos se apressaram em tirar suas próprias roupas. Lil havia deixado a luz do abajur ligada, de propósito, para que Miles pudesse ver sua lingerie nova.

Mesmo sem toda essa história do carro, coincidentemente Lil tinha planejado uma surpresa para o namorado quando ele chegasse em casa.

Miles parou e ficou olhando para o corpo de Lil por alguns instantes.

\- Gosta do que vê?   
\- Você fica absolutamente maravilhosa, corrigindo,  _ainda mais_  maravilhosa quando veste essas peças azul escuras. Eu amo essa cor em você e, por Deus, o que é esse decote? - Disse Miles, dando uma leve mordida entre os seios de Lil. - Desfila para mim?   
\- O que? - Ela perguntou, rindo.   
\- Eu preciso apreciar você nessa calcinha antes que ela vá parar do outro lado do quarto.

Lil levantou-se da cama e começou a desfilar pelo quarto, parando em poses provocantes e fingindo pegar coisas invisíveis no chão para que Miles tivesse uma visão perfeita de seus quadris. Ele a devorava com os olhos.

\- Mhm, eu diria que você é a modelo mais linda que eu já tive a sorte de encontrar, nessa vida. - Disse Miles, enquanto estendia a mão, guiando Lil de volta para cama. Ele removeu seu sutiã com agilidade e encheu suas mãos com os seios dela, apertando-os e brincando com eles levemente. - Às vezes eu duvido que você seja real.   
\- Se eu não fosse real, como você estaria me tocando?   
\- Eu posso estar alucinando. - Explicou Miles.  
\- Uma alucinação faria isso? - Disse Lil, agarrando o volume chamativo na cueca de Miles, que soltou um gemido e xingou baixinho.   
\- Eu ainda acho... - Lil sussurrou no ouvido de Miles, mordendo levemente a orelha dele. - Que continuamos vestidos demais.  
\- Parece que você leu minha mente. - Disse Miles, girando a namorada na cama e puxando a calcinha dela até seus pés, antes que elas atingissem seu destino final: o chão do quarto.

Lil separou um pouco as pernas instintivamente, em antecipação. Miles livrou-se da própria cueca, deixando seu membro ereto, exposto.

Não demorou muito e a mão de Lil já o envolvia. Ela trocou de posição com ele na cama, ficando por cima, agora. Ela subia e descia sua mão pelo pênis de Miles vagarosamente, provocativamente, enquanto observava o namorado jogar a cabeça para trás, claramente aproveitando aquela sensação.

Grande foi a surpresa de Miles quando Lil trocou sua mão por sua boca, de um jeito totalmente inesperado, sempre começando delicadamente para em seguida estar num passo tão rápido que tinha reflexos toda vez que o pênis de Miles alcançava o final de sua garganta.

\- Lil, eu... eu não vou durar muito mais tempo.

Lil abandonou seu papel e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. Agora era a vez de Miles tomar o controle.

Ele ficou por cima dela, de novo, plantando beijos e chupando cada pedaço de pele onde ele  _sabia_  que se formaria um roxo visível. Estava disposto a deixar marcas.

\- Quero você de quatro. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Lil.

A garota se apoiou em seus joelhos e cotovelos e sentiu Miles deslizar dentro dela com facilidade. Logo não era Miles colidindo contra Lil, mas sim ela empurrando-se cada vez mais contra o membro dele.

Os dois gemiam em uníssono.

Lil xingava ocasionalmente enquanto Miles depositava beijos em seus ombros suados. Como Lil já havia deixado Miles à beira do clímax, não demorou muito para que ele gozasse, embora continuasse trabalhando em Lil até ela alcançar seu próprio orgasmo.

Miles não era  _egoísta_.

\- Que tal um banho? - Sugeriu Lil enquanto Miles e ela continuavam a trocar beijos acalorados.   
\- Com você eu topo qualquer coisa. - Disse Miles, com um sorriso.

Os dois se dirigiram ao banheiro e tomaram um banho longo e quente, nos dois sentidos da palavra.

Miles não conseguia se conter e Lil menos ainda.

Acabaram por transar no chuveiro, mais uma vez, aquela noite.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miles carregou Lil, ainda nua, até seu lugar na cama e deitou-se no seu próprio lado, também nu. Só a coberta separava o corpo dos dois.

Ela virou de costas para que eles pudessem dormir de conchinha. Estava exausta e sua cabeça tinha começado a doer.

Na verdade, as dores haviam ficado mais frequentes nos últimos meses, ela só tomava os analgésicos espalhados pela casa e não dizia uma palavra a Miles, não queria preocupar ele à toa.

\- Eu te amo, Lil. Imagina só, nós dois bem velhinhos, discutindo sobre qualquer coisa e depois rindo até nossas costelas doerem e a gente morrer de rir, literalmente.   
\- Eu te amo, Mi. Mais do que eu consigo expressar em palavras. - Ela se virou para olhar para ele. - E se eu morrer primeiro, eu volto para te assombrar, não se preocupe. - Disse Lil, num tom de piada.  
\- Como se eu fosse permitir. - Disse Miles.  
\- O que, eu assombrar você?   
\- Não. Como se eu fosse permitir  _minha menina_  morrer primeiro do que eu.

E com aquela última afirmação por parte de Miles, Lil retornou à sua posição de antes e os dois caíram no sono. 

**1 dia até o lançamento do álbum.**

\- Meu amor, eu  _adoraria_  ir mas é a sua noite e eu não ando muito bem esses dias. Não quero estragar sua festa fazendo com que você tenha que sair mais cedo e me trazer para casa. - Lil estava parada em frente à mesinha de centro da sala enquanto Miles a observava do sofá.

\- Mas é justamente por ser minha noite que eu quero que você esteja lá. Esse disco não existiria ou não seria o mesmo sem você. Sendo bem sincero, é a  _nossa_  noite. E depois eu tenho uma surpresa para você.  
\- Ai, Mi! Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me diz que tem uma surpresa para mim mas me faz esperar horas, às vezes dias, até finalmente eu pôr minhas mãos nela. Você sabe que eu sou a pessoa mais ansiosa que existe! - Ela reclamou.  
\- Pensando bem... eu acho que posso adiantar para hoje à noite,  _se_  você me prometer que irá na festa de lançamento comigo, amanhã.  
\- Ok, ok! Você venceu. Eu não vou aguentar ficar esperando mais de um dia e meio. Tá feliz, agora?  
\- Muito bem. Agora vá se trocar por que nós vamos sair. Eu tenho em mente uma loja que tem um vestido que eu acho que vai cair perfeitamente no seu corpo.   
\- Não vejo nada de errado com minhas roupas mas se você está me mandando trocar, é porque é loja  _frufru_ , né?  
\- Bem, depende se você considera Gucci  _frufru._  
-  _Gucci_ , Miles!? Eu posso me virar muito bem com qualquer um dos vestidos que eu tenho. Tenho vestidos lindos. Alguns deles são presentes seus, até.   
\- Eu sei disso. Na verdade você fica mais linda à medida que a quantidade de roupas no seu corpo diminui. Mas essa ocasião é diferente e, esse vestido, em específico, vai combinar perfeitamente com a sua surpresa. Você vai ver que eu estou certo assim que puder colocar as duas coisas juntas.   
\- Que saco, você! - Lil protestou, tapando a cara com as mãos. - Tá bom, tô indo me trocar. Mas só vou usar o vestido que você fala tanto se eu  _realmente_ gostar dele. - Ela disse e girou em seus calcanhares para ir em direção ao quarto quando de repente sentiu-se tonta e viu todo o mundo escurecer.

Lil caiu de costas por cima da mesinha de centro, espatifando o vidro que, por sorte, era temperado.

Miles começou a chamar o nome dela desesperadamente.

Ele pegou o telefone e chamou uma ambulância ao mesmo tempo em que checava o pulso e a respiração de uma Lil cada vez mais pálida. A cor havia sumido completamente de seu rosto.

\- Por favor, se apressem, ela não parece nada bem. Por favor, por favor. - O choque finalmente se dissipou pelo corpo de Miles e ele começou a chorar, tirando Lil do meio do vidro e a aninhando em seu colo, no sofá. - Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. Eu prometo.

Ao chegarem no hospital, Miles explicou o que tinha acontecido e contou também sobre as dores recorrentes de cabeça que Lil havia tendo. Os médicos apressaram a garota para a sala de ressonância.

Terminados os exames complexos, levaram Lil para um um dos melhores quartos do hospital onde a puseram no soro e aplicaram vários medicamentos nela. Além de coletarem ampolas de sangue para exames.

 _Se a Lil estivesse acordada_ , pensou Miles,  _ela com certeza estaria reclamando dessa coleta de sangue pelas próximas duas horas._

Miles estava sentado na poltrona reclinável do quarto, olhando para o teto, quando Lil acordou.

\- Oi, Mi! - Ela disse, com uma voz rouca. Ao perceber onde estava e a quantidade de tubos intravenosos que estavam ligados ao seu braço, a expressão de Lil mudou e ela estava alarmada. - O que houve? Não lembro de ter estado em um acidente. Meu Deus, você está bem? - Ela inclinou-se na direção de Miles, numa tentativa de se levantar da cama. Miles a pressionou de volta contra o colchão e explicou que estava bem. Que nada havia acontecido com ele.

Miles a olhava com uma expressão de quem iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

\- O que tem de errado, Mi?  
\- Nada errado. - Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. - E o médico disse que eu tocasse a campainha assim que você acordasse e então ele estaria conosco em um minuto. Acabei de fazer isso, portanto ele já deve estar a caminho.

Quando o médico chegou, Miles tinha um sorriso muito pequeno aninhado em seu rosto.

Ele segurou a mão de Lil, que estava achando toda aquela situação confusa demais. Ela só queria saber o porquê de ter ido parar ali.

O médico, no entanto, estava bem sério e não expressava nenhum sinal de felicidade.

\- Bem, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia para vocês. Qual a que vocês querem ouvir primeiro?

Miles franziu a testa com a parte da "má notícia" mas respondeu rapidamente.

\- A boa.  
\- Bem, a boa é que não há absolutamente nada de errado com o  _bebê_.  
-  _Bebê_? - Perguntou Lil, num tom de voz beirando um grito.  
\- Sim, meu amor. - Miles sorriu para Lil. - Descobriram que você está grávida há dois meses.  _Nós vamos ser pais_. - Os olhos de Miles brilhavam mais que diamantes.

Lil fez menção de pousar sua mão em sua barriga mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Ela ia ser mãe! Iria ter um filho do homem que mais amava nesse planeta. Ela olhou pra Miles e ele se abaixou, depositando um beijo casto em seus lábios e outro em sua testa.

\- A má notícia... - Começou o médico, colocando vários raios X numa daquelas coisas iluminadas por lâmpadas fluorescentes. - A má notícia é que... - Ele parecia debater internamente se deveria mesmo continuar - você, Srta. Mauve, tem um tumor inoperável no cérebro e é isso que vêm causando as suas dores de cabeça.

Ele disse e então pausou.

Miles e Lil haviam congelado e agora olhavam para o médico como duas figuras de cera.

\- E eu também lamento informar que o  _câncer_  espalhou-se pelo seu corpo e alojou-se no seu rim esquerdo e numa pequena parte do seu intestino. - O médico apontou no painel iluminado. - Esses últimos dois são bem pequenos e não parecem agressivos. Mas eu recomendaria que você interrompesse a gravidez para tratá-los e ganhar um tempo a mais de vida.

Outra pausa.

\- No momento... sua expectativa é de 6 a 8 meses. No máximo.

Os joelhos de Miles desistiram e ele acabou no chão.

O médico engoliu seco antes de continuar.

\- Devido ao seu tumor no cérebro, você pode experienciar  _cegueira temporária_  e/ _ou_   _permanente_ ,  _falta de controle_   _sobre_  alguns  _membros do corpo_ ,  _falha de memória_  e  _desmaios_.

Miles agora chorava compulsivamente, repetindo a palavra "não" como se fosse a única que ele conhecia.

Lil, por outro lado, estava tão chocada que não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada a não ser que ela iria ter que  _abandonar_  Miles em mais ou menos oito meses.

 _Eu vou embora?_ Foi o pensamento que cruzou a mente dela.


	10. Counting Down The Days

**A/N: É, meus queridos. A vida não é fácil nem pro Miles Kane, mas para aqueles que se perguntam: sim, o Miles vai ter um final >mais ou menos< feliz. Eu acho que esse é o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi (mas eu não revisei ainda) então espero que vocês curtam. Não esqueçam de dar "estrelinha" na história, caso gostem. Ajuda bastante.**

**Um beijo pra todos**   
**X'**   
**\------------------------------------------------------**

_Meses. Meses era tudo o que eu tinha. Se conseguisse ver o meu bebê nascer ainda não teria um futuro com Miles, eu abandonaria Miles. Eu seria mais alguém a se retirar da vida dele e aquilo me rasgava por dentro... mas eu tinha que parecer calma._   
_Miles estava destruído demais para que eu mostrasse verdadeiramente o quão abalada eu estava. Ele precisava de mim naquele momento._   
_Em alguns meses eu não acordaria para ver aqueles olhos castanhos ao meu lado outra vez._

Lil havia sido liberada do hospital com algumas prescrições médicas de remédios que não afetariam seu bebê.

Havia se negado a abortar. Havia um câncer inoperável em seu cérebro, ela não ficaria boa, só esticaria sua vida em o que; dois meses? E então teria que conviver com o remorso de ter aberto mão da vida do filho dela e de Miles por míseros sessenta dias a mais.

 _Não._ Ela foi firme.

Sabia muito bem que aquela gravidez significava muito mais pra ela do que qualquer pessoa podia imaginar.

Significava que um pedaço de si iria continuar a jornada.

\- Você consegue andar? - Perguntou Miles, quando a cadeira de rodas onde ele empurrava Lil chegara a porta do hospital.  
\- Consigo, claro. Só estou sentada nesse treco porque eles insistiram muito. Olhe pra mim. - A garota pediu e Miles agachou-se para olhar bem dentro de seus olhos. - Não é porque nós descobrimos isso que eu  _já_  estou à beira da morte, certo? Nós dois vamos viver a nossa vida como se a única coisa que mudou foi o fato de que nós vamos ter um bebê. Entendido?

Ela engoliu seco esperando que Miles não percebesse.

Mas a dor pintada no rosto de Miles era tão grande que ele se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, se posicionando atrás da cadeira de Lil, mais uma vez.

Ela ficou muito grata por que assim como ela sabia que ele estava, ela também estava à beira das lágrimas sem saber se aguentaria segurá-las pelos próximos segundos.

\- Entendido. - Respondeu Miles, numa voz minúscula.

Ajudando Lil a se levantar da cadeira, Miles e ela foram em direção ao carro e fizeram seu caminho para casa completamente em silêncio. Parando apenas uma vez numa farmácia para comprar os remédios prescritos.

Lil tocou em sua barriga pela primeira vez, inconscientemente, enquanto Miles a observava pelo canto do olho. Ela tinha parecido relutante em fazer aquilo até então.

Chegando ao apartamento, Lil sentou no sofá e pediu para Miles juntar-se à ela mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, seu telefone tocou.

Era seu agente, sobre a festa de lançamento do álbum.

\- Eu não vou poder ir.  
\- C _omo assim não vai poder ir? Você tem que ir, Kane, está no contrato._  
\- Então dê um jeito de remarcar, arranje uma desculpa. Minha namorada está grávida e não está bem, não vou deixá-la sozinha. Não posso deixá-la.  
 _\- Se você soubesse a dor de cabeça que me causa... -_ O agente suspirou. -  _Eu vou falar com a gravadora o mais rápido possível e acho que o espaço da festa estará disponível, de novo, daqui a uma semana e dessa vez você vai ter que comparecer._  
\- Faça como quiser, apenas me deixe livre por uns dias.

Com isso Miles desligou o telefone.

\- Mas Miles, é sua festa! É o lançamento do seu álbum! É a coisa que você esperou todo esse tempo! - Retrucou Lil.  
\- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, Lil. Você não está bem para ir a uma festa e muito menos para ficar sozinha. Eu poderia pedir a Arielle ou Alexa para cuidarem de você por uma noite mas Arielle está em Nova Iorque e Alexa no Japão, ambas a trabalho. Eu  _não tenho_  e  _não confio_  em ninguém mais para cuidar de você. Eu estaria na festa sem estar. Meu pensamento estaria em você o tempo todo.  
\- Miles, pare de me tratar como se eu estivesse caindo aos pedaços, droga! - Ela se irritou ao começar a notar que Miles se despedaçaria cada vez mais e mais a partir daquele dia. - Hoje mais cedo você queria me levar a uma loja da  _Gucci_ , tudo estava bem... E agora você me trata como se eu fosse feita de cristal? Eu  _não quero e nem vou_  passar o resto dos meus dias desse jeito. Você vai ter de parar com isso.   
\- Claro que eu vou tratar você o mais atenciosamente possível! Olha o que aconteceu com você, hoje. - Ele apontou para a mesinha de centro, ainda esfarelada, no chão da sala. - Você tem ideia de como você estaria, agora, se esse vidro não fosse temperado?  _E se você cair no banho, e se você desmaiar e bater a cabeça? E se—_  
\- MILES, CHEGA! - Ela gritou, segurando as lágrimas logo em seguida. - Eu estou bem, surpreendentemente bem, para alguém na minha condição. Eu irei com você à sua festa.   
\- Não há confirmação se ainda vai haver uma festa.  
\- Se houver eu estarei lá. Isso está decidido. Eu não quero passar o tempo todo em casa como uma inválida, não até esse dia realmente chegar. E ele vai chegar,  _precisamos encarar isso_. - Terminou Lil. Sua mão pousada no lado esquerdo de sua testa.

Miles se retirou da sala.

Lil achou que ele tivesse ido chorar sem que ela visse mas então ele voltou um minuto depois e seus olhos não estavam vermelhos.

\- Você pode ficar em pé, por favor? - Perguntou Miles.

Apesar de confusa, Lil ficou em pé.

\- Agora espere um minuto. - Dizendo isso, Miles pegou seu celular e o colocou em modo avião para que ninguém atrapalhasse e apoiou o aparelho num dos porta retratos da sala que ficavam em cima de um móvel próximo, apertando o botão de filmar a arrumando o foco e o ângulo para que o aparelho gravasse todo o momento a seguir.

Miles voltou ao seu lugar em frente à namorada e ajoelhou-se. Tirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul, do bolso de seu casaco.

Ele olhou para Lil e com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- _Você quer casar comigo_?

Lil não sabia como reagir.

Se eles se casassem, Miles seria viúvo em  _menos_   _de_   _um ano_. Ele não havia pensado nisso?

\- Essa era a surpresa que eu estava guardando para você durante todo o dia. Eu amo você tanto! E agora eu também quero que nosso filho nasça sabendo que seus pais se amam tanto que— Miles começou a chorar mas respirou fundo para continuar sua fala. - Que não importa o tempo que os resta, eles vão estar juntos para sempre.  
\- Eu aceito. - Lil disse enquanto várias lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. - Eu aceito, Mi! Eu aceito.

E então Miles levantou-se para colocar um anel delicado de ouro cravado de diamantes na trêmula mão direita de Lil.

Os dois se abraçaram e choraram como se aquele fosse seu último abraço. Na verdade, todas as coisas que ele fariam a partir de hoje, seriam uma preparação para um último definitivo.

\- Você acha que aguenta uma viagem até Vegas? - Perguntou Miles, assim que eles largaram um do outro.

Não havia tempo a perder.

\- São apenas quatro horas, acho que consigo. - Disse Lil, balançando os ombros.  
\- Então escolha um vestido branco, estamos indo nos casar.   
\- Miles! Não faz dez minutos que você me pediu em noivado. E além do mais eu gostei desse anel. - Ela falou num tom mais alto uma vez que Miles já havia entrado em seu quarto e ela podia ouví-lo mexer nos cabides.  
\- Se você gostou, é só trocar de mão. Tenho certeza que eles devem ter algum anel para mim que combine com o seu. É Vegas.  
\- Eu nunca estive em Vegas. - Disse Lil, encostando-se na moldura da porta do quarto de Miles enquanto o observava procurar por um terno. - Mas se você diz...

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e andou em direção a Lil, a beijando nos lábios e em seguida na testa.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você quer que sejamos casados por um  _Elvis Presley_. - Ela brincou.  
\- Não tem apenas  _Elvis Presleys_  em Vegas, eu asseguro.  
\- Ok, especialista em Vegas. Eu vou procurar algo para vestir.  
\- Precisa de ajuda? - Miles parou subitamente, um terno no ar a meio caminho da cama. Parecia preocupado.  
\- Miles...  
\- Ok, ok.

Depois de vestir um vestido branco longo de tecido leve com alças douradas e prendido seu cabelo num jeito mais formal, ela ouviu Miles chamar.

-  _Pronta? -_  Ele gritou da sala.  
\- Eu pensei que o noivo não pudesse ver a noiva antes do casamento! - Ela gritou de volta, do quarto, enquanto dava os últimos retoques na única maquiagem que sabia fazer.

Com isso Lil saiu do quarto e Miles levantou-se do sofá, admirado com a beleza da—em breve esposa—noiva.

\- Linda - Ele disse, girando-a devagar e jogando ela para trás em seus braços antes de dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
\- Bobo. Você já se olhou no espelho? Confesso que estou com medo de uma daquelas garotas bonitas de Vegas roubarem você de mim no altar.   
\- Impossível. - Disse Miles, plantando mais um beijo na testa de Lil. - Pronta para ir?  
\- Acho que sim. Peguei a pasta de dentes, nossas escovas e os remédios que acabamos de comprar mas, você não acha que seria melhor levarmos roupas? Ficaria muito cansativo ir hoje e voltar de madrugada.   
\- Já cuidei de tudo. - Disse Miles, apontando para uma mala pequena perto da porta.   
\- Até das  _minhas_  roupas?  
\- Até das suas roupas. Principalmente do que você vai vestir por baixo delas. Mesmo que você esteja cansada da viagem e queira só dormir, eu adoraria ver você vestida no que eu escolhi. Inicialmente eu pretendia te dar de presente apenas daqui a algum tempo, de um jeito mais... mas as circunstâncias me obrigam a entregar agora.  
\- Mhm. Não sabia que você tinha passado de músico a estilista. - Disse Lil, passando por Miles em direção à porta.  
\- Quando se trata de você, eu posso ser  _qualquer_  coisa.

A caminho de Vegas, Miles e Lil estavam com  ânimos melhores.

Eles conversavam sobre várias coisas, Lil ouvia histórias que Miles a contava sobre lugares pela estrada que percorriam.

Até que em um momento de silêncio se fez presente e a ficha dos dois começou a cair. Pelo menos metade dela... ou eles escolheram reconhecer apenas metade dela.

De repente o silêncio se tornou absurdamente alto.

\- Miles... nós vamos ser pais. Nós vamos  _mesmo_  ser pais. Eu vou  _mesmo_ ser mãe.

_Eu vou mesmo ser mãe._

\- Vamos sim! Soa como a melhor notícia da minha vida inteira. - Miles disse, sorrindo.   
\- Você acha que vai ser menino ou menina? - Lil perguntou, olhando para sua barriga.

Miles tirou uma de suas mãos do volante para acariciar a barriga da noiva, ele se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, apesar de que com apenas dois meses, a barriga de Lil não estava aparente, nem com volume, parecia apenas que ela havia engordado muito, muito pouco.

Ela ainda precisava se re-acostumar com aquilo.

\- Não sei. Não posso dar um palpite... O médico disse que vamos ter que esperar mais um mês para descobrir.   
\- Eu acho que não quero saber. - Disse Lil, por fim.  
\- Não? - Perguntou Miles, extremamente surpreso.

 _Mas você é tão curiosa!_ Ele pensou.

\- Não. Eu quero que essa seja a minha surpresa para você. A maior que eu poderia oferecer, acredito. - Disse Lil, sem tirar os olhos da barriga enquanto Miles tinha seus olhos fixados na estrada.  
\- Como você preferir,  _honey_. De todo jeito eu  _sei_  que esse bebê vai ser o mais lindo de todos porque a mãe dele é estonteante. - Miles se despejou e Lil corou com o elogio   
\- E você não fica atrás, senhor Kane. Honestamente, eu espero que ele se pareça mais com você.  
\- E eu espero que ele se pareça mais com você. - Rebateu Miles, rindo um pouco. - Sério.  
\- Eu queria que minha mãe tivesse aqui. - Lil disse, olhando pela janela.  
\- Queria ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. E o seu pai, também.   
\- Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ver esse encontro.  
\- Estejam onde estiverem, aposto que seus pais estão muito felizes com essa novidade.   
\- Sim. - Lil sorriu levemente para Miles.

Duas horas depois, já em Vegas, o par estava escolhendo um anel para Miles quando Lil apontou uma joia no mostruário.

\- Mi, acho que é esse.

Uma aliança dourada aparentemente simples mas que se contorcia em um fino fio de diamante em alguma parte do círculo. Por sorte, era o tamanho de Miles.

\- Sim, é esse. - Concordou Miles enquanto provava o anel.

Em seguida o par seguiu para uma das Capelas. Havia um casal atando o nó e então Miles e Lil sentaram-se no último banco, no fundo da Capela.

Quando o juiz de casamentos os declarou o casal marido e mulher, Miles e Lil levantaram-se para aplaudir, surpreendendo o casal e as duas testemunhas de praxe. Eles riram e andaram até os desconhecidos para agradecer, até que a noiva reconheceu Miles.

\- Espera! Você é  _Miles Kane_! - Disse ela, com entusiasmo.  
\- Acho que sou eu, sim. - Disse Miles, rindo.  
\- Meu Deus, Miles Kane no meu casamento! - A mulher disse.

O grupo riu.

A noiva olhou para seu marido e em seguida para Miles e Lil.

\- Se vocês estão aqui para fazer o que eu acho que vieram fazer então será que... será que nós podemos ser as testemunhas de vocês? Por acaso, eu não peguei seu nome apesar de ter quase certeza de que já vi você antes. - Disse ela, olhando para Lil - Me perdoe, de verdade, é que eu fiquei muito  _starstruck_.

Lil riu.

\- Não se preocupe. Foi assim comigo na primeira vez que o encontrei pessoalmente, também. - Disse Lil, olhando para Miles e apertando sua mão, que estava entrelaçada na sua, levemente. - Meu nome é Lillian. Muito prazer.  
-Oh, Lillian! É um lindo nome. Inclusive está na minha lista caso tenhamos uma menina, algum dia. - A mulher olhou para seu marido de um jeito carinhoso. Lil e Miles se entreolharam - Eu sou Anna e esse é o meu noi... marido - Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. -James.

Os casais apertaram as mãos e se cumprimentaram enquanto conversavam sobre casamentos, vestidos, anéis e a decisão de casar em Vegas, até que eles foram interrompidos pelo juiz.

\- Miles Peter Kane e Lillian O'Hare Mauve?

\- Eu acho que é a nossa vez - Disse Miles.

Eles andaram um pouco para trás, até a  entrada da igreja quando James se aproximou deles e disse

\- Você quer que eu a leve até o altar?

Miles e Lil se entreolharam divertidamente.

\- Porque não? - Disse Miles, entregando o braço de Lil para James e se encaminhando até o altar. - Tudo certo, podemos começar.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e a cada passo que Lil dava em direção a Miles, o coração dele acelerava.

Ela carregava um buquê de flores em tons delicados de rosa e azul, como seus cabelos, e parecia ficar mais feliz à medida que chegava mais perto de seu noivo.

Chegando ao altar, James entregou Lil a Miles e foi sentar-se junto à Anna.

Na hora dos votos, Miles não conseguiu se conter mas com muito esforço ele conseguiu dizer o que queria.

Tanto ele quanto Lil estavam tentando manter escondida a ferida que a notícia sobre a doença dela havia causado no futuro de ambos. Em seus corações.

\- Lillian, espero que você me receba como seu marido, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza e em todos os momentos da sua vida.  _Saiba que eu estarei ao seu lado pela eternidade, que ela dure enquanto durar_.

Lil, por sua vez, também chorou mas conseguiu falar mais claramente.

\- Miles, espero que você me receba como sua mulher, na saúde e na doença, na alegria. - Disse ela, pousando a mão de Miles em sua barriga e retirando logo antes de dizer "tristeza" - Em todos os momentos da sua vida.  _Saiba que eu te amarei até o último suspiro do meu último dia. Para sempre._

Terminando seus votos, eles foram instruídos a colocar as alianças. O anel de noivado de Lil, agora tinha ido parar na mão esquerda e o novo anel de Miles repousava perfeitamente em sua própria mão esquerda.

\- Pode beijar a noiva. - Anunciou o Juiz.

Eles se beijaram sob os aplausos de Anna e James mas para Miles e Lil, só havia os dois no mundo inteiro.

Miles carregou Lil até seu carro, colocando-a no chão apenas para procurar a chave e destrancá-lo.

Ele abriu a porta para Lil que acomodou-se, certificando que nenhuma parte de seu vestido havia ficado para fora. Ela ainda carregava o buquê, não havia para quem jogá-lo.

\- Para onde vamos, senhor Kane?  
\- Para o hotel, senhora Kane. - Lil adorava o som daquele nome simplesmente pelo fato de que representava apenas coisas boas. Ela mal podia acreditar que agora era um nome dela própria. - O melhor deles, por sinal.  
\- Você acha que eles ainda têm vagas? Isso aqui parece bem lotado. - Disse Lil.  
\- Eles sempre têm vaga para os Kane. - Miles piscou para Lil, que deu uma gargalhada leve.

\- E esse - Disse Miles, enquanto passava o cartão magnético na porta do quarto do hotel. - é seu quarto pela noite.

Quando Miles abriu a porta, Lil sabia que seu queixo havia ido parar no chão. O quarto, ela tinha certeza, era maior que o apartamento que ela morava antes de se mudar para o de Miles.

\- Mi! Eu pensei que essas coisas só existiam na TV. Estivemos em tantos hotéis mas nunca... Isso é surreal!   
\- Não é todo dia que a gente entra em lua de mel. - Disse Miles, plantando um beijo na bochecha de Lil enquanto tirava o paletó.   
\- Eu fico impressionada por você ter conseguido esse quarto para nós assim tão em cima da hora. - Lil disse, ainda olhando pela janela.

_Tantas luzes._

\- Qualquer dia desses experimente chegar num lugar muito cheio, como um aeroporto, e mostrar seus documentos com o nome  _Kane._ Eles vão te tratar como se só houvesse você, ali.  
Eu evito fazer isso mas às vezes é preciso. Fãs malucos. - Miles explicou.

De repente Lil sentiu-se tonta e Miles a segurou antes que ela pudesse cair.

\- Tudo bem? - O tom de voz dele havia mudado completamente.  
\- Apenas uma tontura leve, nada demais. Acho que o dia hoje foi muito cheio para nós dois.  
\- Chamar de  _cheio_ seria minimizar a situação. - Disse Miles, enquanto desfazia os botões de sua camisa.   
\- Mi?  
\- Sim, senhora Kane?  
\- Você me leva pra tomar um banho? Eu estou tão cansada.  
\- Claro que sim. Só me deixe tirar essa camisa, primeiro.  
\- Eu quero que você tome um banho comigo, com certeza eles têm uma banheira enorme nessa suíte, não é? - Disse Lil, jogada na cama do quarto.  
\- Sim, eles têm. Eu vou colocar a banheira para encher, então. Volto num instante.

Miles ligou as torneiras da enorme banheira e colocou alguns sais de banho que ele considerou cheirosos.

Voltando para o quarto, Lil estava na mesma posição de antes mas aparentemente havia adormecido.

Miles não queria acordá-la mas sabia que ela queria esse banho. Ele sentou na cama, ao seu lado, passando a mão em seu rosto.

\- Lil?  
\- Mhm...  
\- Vem, eu vou te ajudar a tirar essas roupas e a gente vai pra banheira.  
\- Tá bom. - Agora mais desperta, ela sentou na cama enquanto Miles puxava a barra de seu vestido, o tirando por cima da cabeça da garota.

Ela estava usando um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã brancos—que também haviam sido presente de Miles e ficavam lindos em seu corpo—mas nada comparado ao que ele havia separado para ela usar aquela noite.

Na verdade, ele havia pedido para sua assistente escolher vários conjuntos e então mandar a seleção final para que ele mesmo escolhesse enquanto estava na caçada ao anel de noivado perfeito.

Miles planejava pedí-la em casamento no aniversário do dia em que haviam se conhecido, dali uns meses.

Miles, que já havia levado as roupas dos dois para o banheiro, ajudou Lil a terminar de se despir e a levou até a banheira, a colocando na água levemente morna já que o médico havia avisado que grávidas e banheiras de água quente não são uma boa combinação. Ele terminou de despir-se das próprias roupas, sob o olhar de Lil e se juntou a ela, na banheira.

\- Melhor da tontura?  
\- Sim. Eu só não consigo distinguir se é a gravidez ou... você sabe. É curioso eu não ter tido nenhum sintoma de gravidez, você não acha?

Miles apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Eu não sabia que tinha possibilidade disso acontecer. Digo... Sempre há a possibilidade mas eu achei que... Não sei. Acho que só estou muito satisfeito por ter acontecido.

Miles pediu que Lil se virasse de costas para que ele pudesse esfregar seu corpo cuidadosamente, impregnando-a com o cheiro dos sais de banho e plantando beijos em seu pescoço sempre que podia.

Meia hora depois eles resolveram que já haviam passado tempo suficiente na banheira.

Miles saiu primeiro e enrolou-se num dos roupões fofos que os hotéis sempre disponibilizam, em seguida ele deu a mão a Lil e a ajudou a sair da banheira. Ela enrolou uma toalha ao redor de seu corpo.

\- Eu vou sair para você se trocar. Acha que vai ficar bem?  
\- Vou sim.

E com isso, Miles pegou sua  _pilha_ de roupas—que na verdade consistia em uma boxer preta e mais nada—e então saiu do banheiro.

Enquanto isso, Lil se deparou com um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã bordô, acompanhados por uma cinta liga da mesma cor.

 _Dessa vez_  Miles tinha mesmo ido além.

Após vestir-se e passar alguns minutos se admirando no espelho, ela abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu lentamente, para que Miles pudesse absorver cada detalhe do que ele havia aprontado.

Miles começou a aplaudir e assobiar.

\- Alguém tem certeza que eu não estou alucinando? Acho que vou chamar uma camareira para ver se ela me diz se está enxergando a mesma coisa que eu. - Brincou Miles  
\- E o que você está vendo? - Perguntou Lil, parada a poucos passos da enorme cama.  
\- A mulher mais bonita que eu já vi na vida.  _Minha_  mulher, que fique bem claro.

Lil sorriu para Miles, que estava com seu braço esticado em direção à ela. Ela agarrou a mão de Miles e deitou-se junto dele, na cama.

\- Sabe... - Começou Miles. - Eu sempre tenho a impressão de que mesmo quando você está por perto, nunca é perto o suficiente. Nunca, nenhuma distância vai ser perto o suficiente.  
\- Eu sinto exatamente a mesma coisa.   
\- Eu te amo, Kane - Disse Miles.  
\- Não mais do que  _eu_  te amo, Kane. - Respondeu Lil.

Miles ficou fazendo carinho no cabelo de Lil, até que ela adormeceu. Ele não conseguia dormir.

Todo o tempo seu cérebro fazia questão de o lembrar que Lil e ele estavam numa contagem regressiva inevitável.

Correndo contra o tempo.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele.


	11. "Bad Woman"

**A/N: Anyways, esse é o capítulo mais parado até agora, apesar de ele ter de acontecer, mas o próximo..... Bem, esperem e verão.  
**   
**X'**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Uma semana depois, Los Angeles.**

\- Você acha que esse vestido realmente fica bem em mim?  
\- Claro que acho, eu tenho visualizado você usando ele por uma eternidade, agora. - Respondeu Miles.

O vestido que era realmente lindíssimo. Seu busto era coberto de plumas, com alças delicadas, um recorte até quase o fim das costas e da cintura para baixo ele era feito de uma material leve, com uma fenda na perna direita.

Mas a melhor parte, para o deleite de Miles, é que ele era azul escuro. A cor que ele mais gostava em Lil.

\- Tá. Admito que ele é realmente muito lindo. - Confessou Lil. - Gosto como ele disfarça bem minha barriga.  
\- E você nasceu para estar nele.

Miles e Lil tinham combinado que esperariam algumas semanas até fazer o anúncio oficial da gravidez dela, quando ela se sentisse pronta. Queriam adiar ao máximo o momento em que se tornariam foco de atenção.

Miles havia pedido para as atendentes da loja deixarem sua esposa e ele a sós, garantindo-as que ele as chamaria caso eles precisassem de ajuda.

Ele achava melhor assim porque mesmo que uma roupa não ficasse boa numa pessoa, o que não era o caso de Lil, elas iriam elogiar falsamente até aquela pessoa terminar comprando a peça. Ou peças. E sempre falavam demais.

Eram o oposto de tudo o que Miles queria naquele momento.

\- Você vai precisar de sapatos novos? - Perguntou Miles.  
\- Mhm... Não, eu tenho um par novinho em folha que nunca usei por falta de oportunidade, acho que essa é a hora certa. Bem, eu vou trocar de volta para as minhas roupas, se você quiser, pode ir escolher o seu terno e sapatos. Eu sei que você não vai sair daqui sem pelo menos um terno, é seu vício. - Lil disse, com um ar divertido.  
\- Errou. - Respondeu Miles.  
\- Errei? Impossível, Miles Kane. Eu te conheço.   
\- Errou, sim. Eu  _já fui_  viciado em ternos, sim. Mas quem pode evitar se viciar por você? Você é o meu vício. - Afirmou Miles, enquanto enchia o pescoço da mulher de beijos delicados.

Lil não pôde evitar o puxão no estômago que sentiu quando Miles disse aquilo.

Ele deveria estar aprendendo a deixar de gostar dela, a ser mais apático, mas a cada dia que passava, o amor dos dois só aumentava e ela sabia que seria a responsável pela ruína de Miles, quando a hora chegasse.

\- Então nós precisamos mandar você para uma clínica de  _reabiLILtação_. - Brincou Lil, com mais um de seus trocadilhos terríveis, tentando se desviar dos próprios pensamentos.  
\- Eu não acho que precise ir mas você está claramente tentando se livrar de mim então eu vou te ajudar a sair desse vestido e depois vou escolher minhas roupas. De todo jeito, imagino que você deva estar cansada. - Disse Miles, afastando os cabelos de Lil para o lado a fim de desabotoar o único botão que segurava toda a parte superior do vestido em seu devido lugar.  
\- Para ser sincera, não. Não me sinto cansada. Apenas um pouco enjoada mas não é nada com o que você deva entrar no modo pânico.

Nos últimos tempos Miles entrava em pânico por  _qualquer coisa_ , quando se tratava de Lil. Era insano.

\- Eu espero por você num daqueles sofás maravilhosos. Além do mais, eu  _adoro_  observar você escolhendo roupas, sempre sabendo o que quer, sempre no controle. Isso me excita.  
\- Ah, é? - Miles perguntou enquanto empurrava Lil levemente contra a parede do provador e colocava uma de suas pernas entre as dela, prendendo-a - Eu achei que você havia dito que eu era super mandão e que você absolutamente me odiava por isso.  
\- Com certeza você é mandão. Mas eu estava me referindo à sua atitude de saber exatamente o que quer e como quer. Eu amo, absolutamente amo quando você assume esse papel. As pessoas se dobram à sua vontade como origamis.   
\- Enquanto isso  _você_  foi a única que me dobrou de um jeito que eu terminei por abandonar minha forma original. Quem diria que a essa altura da minha vida eu estaria casado com o amor da minha vida após ter jogado dez anos no lixo?   
\- É a vida, Mi. Às vezes as escolhas que tomamos nos levam a lugares que não nos agradam. E outros que jamais imaginamos. Eu, por exemplo,  _nunca_  imaginei que seria você o responsável por todos os meus mini-ataque cardíacos toda vez que olha para mim.

Eles riram.

\- Ainda bem que no final eu escolhi você. - Miles deu um beijo na testa de Lil e a deixou à vontade para trocar de roupas.

_No final._

Lil estava terminando de abotoar sua calça quando de repente ela não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Ela sabia que havia um banco comprido de madeira atrás dela então ela se abaixou um pouco e tateou até achá-lo e sentou-se.

Respirava rápido, sua visão totalmente escurecida. Podia falar e ouvir mas não conseguia ver nada.

\- Senhora Kane? - Lil ouviu a voz de uma das atendentes, do lado de fora do provador.  
\- Sim? - Ela respondeu, virando a cabeça em direção ao som.   
\- Precisa de ajuda?

Lil pensou em dizer que sim, pensou em dizer à mulher que entrasse e a levasse até Miles.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que se alguém descobrisse sobre sua doença, Miles e ela nunca mais seriam deixados em paz pelos paparazzi e tablóides, inventando todo tipo de fofoca. E não era aquilo que ela queria experimentar em seus últimos meses de vida.

\- Não, não. Eu estou bem. Já estou terminando de me trocar e... - Enquanto falava isso, sua visão começou a clarear novamente - Eu estarei aí em um minuto.  
\- Tudo bem. - Com isso a atendente se afastou.

Lil permaneceu sentada no banco por mais dois minutos, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Os sintomas haviam começado a aparecer.

Uma vez que ela percebeu que não poderia ficar ali mais tempo sem levantar as suspeitas de Miles, Lil saiu do provador e entregou o vestido escolhido à atendente. Ela andou até o sofá, carregando sua bolsa de mão. Assim que ela sentou e direcionou seu olhar para Miles, ele piscou para ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso nervoso e puro ao mesmo tempo.

 _Se eu soubesse, nunca teria me deixado entrar na vida dele_. Pensou.

Miles escolheu um terno azul escuro com um acabamento meio acetinado que refletia na luz quando alguém movia o tecido. Lil não havia ido vê-lo experimentar o terno mas tinha certeza que Miles ficaria lindo nele.  _Impecável._  
Como sempre.

Os dois saíram da loja e foram cercados por alguns paparazzi. Lil escondeu o rosto com sua bolsa, ela  _odiava_  esse tipo de exposição, enquanto Miles apressou-se em destravar e abrir a porta do carro para a mulher antes de seguir para o seu próprio lado, jogando as sacolas no banco de trás e arrancando com o carro, direto para casa.

\- Sim.  
-  _Mas como assim, Miles_?   
\- Simples, Genevieve, em meia hora eu quero que você espalhe para a imprensa que eu casei.   
-  _Você me dá cada tarefa. Felicidades,_  by the way.  _Quais são os detalhes que você precisa que eu passe?_  
\- Apenas que o nome dela é Lillian O'Hare Kane, née Mauve, e que nós casamos há seis dias atrás numa cerimônia privada. Apenas isso. Faça sair principalmente nos jornais de Londres e Nova Iorque, quanto a LA, dê essas informações a apenas alguns jornais. Eu estou pedindo isso porque em dois dias nós temos a festa de lançamento do álbum para atender e eu não quero os tablóides inventando um milhão de histórias sobre Lil, ok?   
-  _Você casou com a Lil? Meu Deus, eu sabia! E você ficava revirando os olhos para mim toda vez que eu dizia algo, tá vendo?_

Genevieve era assistente de Miles desde do começo da carreira dele, porém, no último ano ela tinha sido promovida a assistente de mídias e como já estava muito acostumada a ver Lil e Miles para cima e para baixo, ela não ligou pra isso desde que ninguém da imprensa havia pedido informações sobre os dois. Eles eram extremamente discretos em público.

Claro que Kelsey, a nova assistente pessoal de Miles, poderia ter dito alguma coisa para ela mas a moça era extremamente profissional e odiava "fofocas".

Genevieve achou justo não saber, no final.

Mas que ela no fundo sabia que aquilo podia acontecer, isso ela sabia.

\- Nunca mais duvidarei do seu dom de ver o futuro. - Miles disse, rindo um pouco.  
 _\- Muito bem! Tudo bem, Miles. Trabalhando nisso agora mesmo. Fique de olho nos tabloides._  
\- Obrigada, Viev.

Miles estava sentado no sofá enquanto Lil estava tirando uma soneca, ainda era o começo da tarde mas ele precisava ligar para sua mãe o mais rápido possível por causa da diferença de horário entre LA e Birkenhead.

\- Mãe?  
-  _Miles, meu bebê! Como você está? Faz duas semanas que eu não tenho notícias de você. Como estão as coisas? Como está a Lil?_

Miles respirou fundo.

\- Nós casamos, mãe. E ela está grávida. - Miles pousou a mão livre sobre a testa, pressionando-a, ele sentia vontade de chorar toda vez que lembrava que seria pai, quem em breve estaria segurando seu lindo bebê em seus braços.

A essa altura, Lil havia acordado de sua soneca e estava prestes a entrar na sala quando ela ouviu Miles ao telefone e resolveu não interromper, sentando no chão do quarto e recostando-se na moldura branca da porta para esperar que ele terminasse a ligação.

-  _Casaram_?  _Grávida? Oh, meu Deus, Miles! Que notícia maravilhosa. Quando nasce o bebê? Você sabe, eu preciso me preparar para poder sair da loja quando ele nascer e ir visitar vocês e OH MEU DEUS, É MENINO OU MENINA? Me diga que você vai fazer uma festa de casamento, pelo menos, já que você teve a audácia de não me convidar._  
\- Não acho que teremos festa e eu peço imensas desculpas, mãe. Foi tudo muito repentino... Quanto ao sexo do bebê; ainda não sabemos. A Lil está de dois meses só e ela me disse que na verdade prefere não saber.   
-  _Mas porque? Ela não está feliz?_  
\- Está sim, mãe. Tanto quanto eu, talvez até mais. O problema é que essa não é a única notícia que eu tenho para lhe dar e eu lamento muito que essa outra não seja nada boa.

A partir desse momento, Lil começou a prestar atenção na conversa.

\- A Lil desmaiou uma tarde e eu a levei ao hospital. Ela vinha tendo essas dores de cabeça constantes e os médicos resolveram investigar isso. Quando o resultado dos exames voltaram, nós descobrimos que ela estava grávida e...

Miles pausou, inspirando pesadamente.

Ele tinha dado o intervalo de uma semana entre o diagnóstico, o casamento e a ligação pra sua mãe na esperança de que o hospital fosse ligar para ele e dizer que tinham trocado os exames de Lil e ela era extremamente saudável. Estava grávida, sim. Mas que não havia tumor algum.

É claro que isso não aconteceu.

\- Ela tem um tumor inoperável no cérebro. Os médicos deram à ela de seis a oito meses de vida, no máximo. E eu  _não sei_ , mãe, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer sem ela. Não é justo! - Miles chorava como uma criança. - Não é justo que o amor da minha vida seja arrancado de mim desse jeito!

A mãe de Miles tentava consolá-lo do outro lado da linha mas ele não conseguia parar. Ele chorava, chorava e chorava, puxando ar, espremendo a dor para fora de seu corpo em forma de lágrimas.

O diagnóstico havia acabado de se tornar real de uma vez por todas.

Lil continuava sentada no mesmo lugar. Sua testa apoiada nos joelhos, lágrimas silenciosas descendo pelo seu rosto. Era agonizante saber que ela iria morrer quando poderia ter uma vida inteira pela frente, com Miles e seu filho ao seu lado.

Ela precisava pensar em algo para que Miles não ficasse completamente só quando ela se fosse.

Só não fazia a ideia do que.

Lil resolveu voltar para a cama e se deitar. Não pretendia deixar que Miles soubesse que ela estava consciente do desespero dele e tampouco ela saberia o que fazer para consolá-lo uma vez que os dois estavam sofrendo no mesmo nível.

Ela sempre chorava no banho quando Miles não a podia ver ou todas as vezes que ele saía de casa.

O dia da festa do lançamento do novo álbum de Miles havia chegado e ele havia contratado uma pessoa para cuidar as roupas dele e Lil, uma maquiadora para a esposa e alugado uma limusine junto com um chofer.

Lil achava tudo aquilo um exagero mas ela não podia fazer nada; Miles estava sendo Miles. E também não é todo dia que um artista comemora o lançamento de um álbum tão pessoal, certo?

Chegando ao local do evento, Miles e Lil foram recebidos por dezenas de paparazzi e muitos  _Parabéns aos noivos_ os quais Miles agradeceu, se surpreendendo com a gentileza dos fotógrafos.

Miles puxou Lil pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado enquanto os dois eram engolidos pelo flash das câmeras. Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele assim que o beijo acabou. Queria gargalhar por algum motivo.

Miles havia pedido a Kelsey que se certificasse de manter uma sala com um sofá confortável, um banheiro e um frigobar sempre vazia caso Lil precisasse descansar durante a festa.

Todos estavam muito felizes, o álbum de Miles, que havia sido lançado uma semana atrás—no mesmo dia que a festa deveria ter acontecido mas teve de ser adiada—estava indo muito bem nos charts, tendo alcançado a mais alta posição entre os três que ele havia lançado.

Três horas festa a dentro, algumas apresentações do próprio Miles, e uns drinks depois, Miles sentiu Lil colocar a mão em seu ombro e o puxar levemente para poder falar em seu ouvido.

\- Mi, a gente pode ir para aquela sala que você falou? Eu estou me sentindo meio...   
\- Claro. - Respondeu ele - Com licença, pessoal, eu vou preciso resolver alguns assuntos urgentes mas devo voltar em breve. Aproveitem a festa.

Dizendo isso, ele avistou Genevieve no meio da multidão e fez um gesto para que ela viesse até ele.

\- Viev, eu vou levar Lil para a sala vip, se alguém perguntar por mim, diga que eu retorno em breve. Não deixe absolutamente ninguém subir. Nem você mesma e nem a Kelsey. Qualquer pendência pode esperar meia hora. Ok?  
\- Pode deixar comigo.

Miles conduziu Lil pela cintura, abrindo a porta da sala para ela e trancando-a atrás deles.

\- Ai, graças a Deus. - Disse Lil, tirando os sapatos e os jogando sem cuidado pela sala. - Eu precisava me deitar um pouco.

O sofá era tão largo que parecia mais uma cama.

\- Vem, Mi. Tem espaço o suficiente para você, não somos Jack e Rose na cena da tábua em  _Titanic_. - Ela deu batidinhas de leve no espaço livre ao seu lado.

Miles riu e deitou-se ao lado da esposa, envolvendo sua cintura.

\- Meu Deus! - Disse Miles.  
\- O que foi? - Perguntou Lil, olhando rapidamente ao redor.  
\- Você é linda.

Lil deu uma gargalhada.

\- E você é muito bobo! Eu tomei um susto.   
\- Me desculpe mas é porque você é realmente muito linda.

Lil corou e deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Miles.

\- Eu acho excepcionalmente prazeroso quando você cora, sabia? É um lado seu que você só permite que algumas pessoas vejam. Para as todas as outras, você é "a garota que mandou Suki para o hospital". Brava. Do tipo que ninguém se atreve a mexer.  
\- Eu precisava de um  _bravado_. Vivi sozinha desde os 16, precisava de uma fachada para afastar os pervertidos.  
\- Eu entendo. Eu também tinha uma fachada... mas era para atrair garotas.   
\- Agora você não precisa mais dela, certo?  
\- Eu já consegui você, não há ninguém mais nesse mundo que eu queira. - Miles beijou Lil carinhosamente, intensificando o beijo com o passar dos minutos.

Mas ele havia tomado alguns drinks e o gosto do álcool em sua língua não estava ajudando em nada Lil não enjoar.

-  _Eu quero você. Aqui. Agora._  
\- Não posso negar que a ideia me deixou pra lá de excitada mas dessa vez nós vamos ter de parar. - Disse Lil, esperando Miles parar de depositar beijos em seu pescoço e olhar para ela.  
\- Por que?  
\- O gosto de álcool está me deixando enjoada e você sabe que agora não podemos mais transar em qualquer lugar. Temos que ter cuidado com nossa imagem e com o bebê.   
\- É, você tem razão. Apesar de eu estar me segurando para não atacar você, eu sei que você está certa.   
\- Como sempre.  
\- Como sem— Espera!

Ambos riram.

Lil deitou sua cabeça no peito de Miles e os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro, por aproximadamente meia hora.

\- Pronta para voltar? - Miles quebrou o silêncio.  
\- Sim, estou descansada. - Lil respondeu, já se levantando.  
\- Não, não levante. Eu te ajudo a calçar os sapatos.   
\- Obrigada.

Os dois se checaram no espelho e ajustaram suas roupas antes de finalmente saírem da sala.

Miles ajudou Lil a descer o curto lance de escadas, segurando sua mão firmemente enquanto ela segurava seu vestido, deixando seus pés mais livres para se movimentar.

Miles sentiu um toque em seu ombro e virou-se, juntamente com Lil, usando um sorriso que murchou assim que ele viu quem o havia tocado.

-  _Parabéns, Miles! -_  Disse um Alex meio bêbado, segurando uma margarita.

Miles limpou a garganta.

\- Obrigado, Alex. - Ele não sabia mais o que dizer para um amigo que agora havia virado um estranho. Seu primeiro impulso foi perguntar para Viev quem diabos tinha convidado Alex para a festa dele.   
\- Eu terminei com a Taylor - Ele cuspiu a informação não solicitada.  
\- Mas ela não está grávida? - Perguntou Lil, instintivamente levando a mão até sua barriga.  
\- Sim... - Alex pausou por um segundo. - Mas ela foi imprudente, perdeu o bebê e quis me culpar por tudo. Ela nem se importou que eu fiquei triste, muito triste. - Explicou Alex. - Para ser bem sincero, eu estou melhor sem ela, de todo jeito.  _Ela foi quem causou nossa briga, Miles._  
- _Você ser idiota foi o que causou nossa briga. -_ Corrigiu Miles - Mas eu concordo que ela tem uma parcela de culpa. - Ele parecia levemente perturbado pela notícia sobre Taylor. - De todo jeito, divirta-se, Alex.

Lil saiu do lado de Miles e deu um abraço em Alex.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu bem. - Ela acariciou gentilmente as costas dele. - Eu sei que é difícil mas vai melhorar. Eu prometo.  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Alex deu um beijo leve na bochecha da amiga e então eles desfizeram o abraço. - Tchau, Mi! Tchau Lil. - Alex se despediu e então saiu esbarrando nas pessoas da multidão.

Era incrível como apesar de tudo, nenhuma gota de álcool era derramada quando era Alex Turner quem segurava o copo.

Depois daquele diálogo, ainda parada em seu lugar, observando Alex desaparecer entre as pessoas, Lil sabia exatamente o que fazer.


	12. The Helping Hand

**A/N: Confesso que meu coração doeu, escrevendo esse capítulo mas se esse foi o rumo que eu escolhi tomar, vamo nessa. Preparem os lencinhos.**   
**E btw, Alex Turner is in the house.**

**Não esqueçam de favoritar a história (ajuda imensamente).**

**Beijos**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Amor, são só dois dias. - Lil tentou argumentar, sentada no sofá.

Ela agora estava grávida de quatro meses e ostentava uma barriga perfeitamente redonda, apesar de ainda pequena.

\- Dois dias que eu teria de deixar você sozinha! Você não entende.  
\- O que eu entendo é que se você não for até essa reunião vai perder o selo.   
\- E daí? - Disse Miles, sacudindo os ombros - Tem um monte de gravadoras querendo assinar comigo.   
\- Querendo assinar e querendo que você trabalhe no próximo álbum na velocidade da luz para dar lucro a eles. Forçando você a ficar enfiado em estúdios e longe de casa. Longe  _da gente._ Vá, Miles! Eu vou ficar bem.   
\- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha e, novamente, não tem ninguém na cidade que eu possa pedir para te fazer companhia.

Uma luzinha acendeu na cabeça de Lil.

\- Mhm, você lembra da Leslie? - Perguntou ela.  
\- Claro que lembro. O que tem ela? - Miles perguntou de volta.  
\- Eu posso pedir para ela ficar esses dois dias comigo. Ela perdeu o emprego então a gente meio que podia pagar ela pra ficar? Acho que seria bom.  
\- Você tem certeza disso?  
\- Tenho sim. - Lil mentiu.  
\- Então se ela concordar, eu viajo. Caso contrário, foda-se a gravadora.  
\- Calma. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem. Ainda lembro o quanto ela odeia falar ao telefone.

Miles não sabia mas Lil não falava com Leslie há quase um ano. A garota havia ficado presa no vício em cocaína, e depois de ter tentado tudo o que podia para ajudar e não obtendo sucesso, Lil optou por se afastar.

Lil pegou seu telefone e rolou o dedo sobre seus contatos, no aplicativo de mensagens

_Aly_

Ela pressionou a tela sobre o nome dele.

\- Alex?

A resposta veio momentos depois.

-  _Que surpresa. Como vai, Cidadã Kane_?   
\- Bem. Usualmente eu perguntaria como você tem ido, também... mas lamento muito que essa não seja uma conversa casual. Escuta, Alex, eu preciso saber se você pode passar dois dias me fazendo companhia, aqui em casa. Se você concordar eu explico tudo.  
-  _O Miles sabe disso_?  
\- Não. Ele tá na minha frente mas acha que eu estou falando com a Leslie. É muito importante, Alex.  
-  _Se você tá mentindo para ele então deve ser mesmo algo muito sério. Me convenceu. Que horas você quer que eu apareça?_

Lil queria suspirar aliviada mas sabia que levantaria suspeitas.

\- Amanhã à noite. Miles viaja às sete mas deve estar saindo de casa às cinco, então acho que você deve aparecer às seis. É uma margem segura.  
-  _Tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã, então_.  
\- Obrigada, Alex. De verdade.   
\- (;

_Smiley face.... Alex nunca iria se render aos emojis._

\- Pronto. - Anunciou Lil, colocando o telefone com a tela virada para baixo na nova mesinha de centro da sala e olhando para Miles - Falei com a Leslie e ela vai estar aqui às seis.  
\- Mas eu saio às cinco, Lil. Você vai ficar sozinha durante uma hora?  
\- Miles, eu vou ficar bem durante uma hora.   
Eu posso dormir, ver metade de um filme, ficar deitada com a Nami aqui mesmo nesse sofá. Eu posso fazer várias coisas que não exigem esforço.

Um mês atrás Lil estava sentada num dos banquinhos da cozinha americana do apartamento quando de repente sentiu algo escorrer pela sua perna.

 _Sangue_.

Ela começou a gritar e chorar até que Miles emergiu do quarto, enrolado numa toalha, com apenas metade da barba feita e a navalha na mão.

\- O que houve? Lil, o que houve?

E foi quando ele percebeu o sangue formando uma pequena poça no chão, logo abaixo de Lil.

Miles voltou correndo para o quarto e usou a toalha para limpar o rosto enquanto vestia a primeira camisa que encontrou e se enfiou num jeans, esquecendo completamente de vestir uma cueca.

Ele pegou Lil nos braços e a levou para o hospital bem a tempo. Se ele tivesse demorado mais, Lil teria perdido a criança.

Desse dia em diante ela havia sido instruída a ficar de repouso absoluto, Miles não a deixava fazer absolutamente nada. Até banho ele fazia questão de tomar com ela, caso ela ficasse tonta ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

\- Você promete? - Perguntou Miles.

Em resposta Lil levantou seu dedo mindinho.

\- Prometo. - Eles entrelaçaram os dedos, selando a promessa.

No dia seguinte, Miles posicionou sua mala perto da porta e voltou ao quarto para carregar Lil até o sofá.

\- Eu posso andar, sabia? - Ela protestou.  
\- Sim. Mas não vai enquanto eu estiver por perto. Eu carregaria você duas vezes a distância entre a Lua e a Terra, se fosse preciso. - Disse Miles, enquanto a colocava no sofá e se inclinava para beijar seus lábios. - Tem cert—  
\- Miles, se você não parar com isso eu juro que levanto e começo a dançar  _Macarena_  aqui mesmo. - Ela ameaçou.

Embora jamais fosse fazer aquilo.

\- Ok, ok. - Disse Miles, com as mãos pra cima, como se estivesse se rendendo - É hora de ir. Eu não quero que você levante então eu vou deixar a chave extra debaixo do vaso de plantas da nossa porta, ok? Mande uma mensagem de texto para a Leslie, avisando.  
\- Sim, senhor.  
\- Eu volto logo, eu prometo.  _Qualquer_  coisa me ligue e eu darei um jeito de chegar aqui o mais rápido possível. - Disse Miles, com a mão na maçaneta da porta principal.  
\- Tudo bem, anotado.  
\- Vejo você em dois dias. - Miles se despediu.  
\- Te amo, Mi!   
\- Te amo, meu amor.

E com isso Miles fechou a porta e Lil pode ouvir o vaso ser tirado do lugar para que a chave pudesse ser escondida e depois os passos e as rodinhas da mala de Miles indo em direção ao elevador. Ela mandou uma mensagem para Alex, sobre a chave, e esperou.

Menos de uma hora depois, Lil ouviu a chave ser encaixada na fechadura e a  
maçaneta girar, revelando Alex e a mochila que ele carregava em um ombro só.

\- Olá, Aly.  
\- Lil, oi. Então o que—VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! - Alex apontou de um jeito acusatório. Foi engraçado.   
-  _Dessa vez_ , sim. - Reapondeu Lil, relembrando a conversa ao telefone que ela tivera com Alex uns meses atrás quando ela disse "não estamos bem" ele perguntou no mesmo tom chocado se ela estava grávida. - E é uma longa história. Ainda bem que você sabe como se faz bebês então eu posso pular essa parte.

Ela se moveu no sofá para dar espaço para Alex.

\- Vem, senta aqui - Ela apontou para o lugar vago ao seu lado, no sofá. Alex soltou sua mochila no chão e foi até ela.   
\- Eu não fazia ideia.   
\- Desculpe te pegar de surpresa depois de tudo que aconteceu com você... enfim. É tudo muito complicado, eu não queria deixar ninguém saber pelo menos até uma semana atrás quando os médicos tiveram certeza que eu vou conseguir...  _completar_  a gravidez. Mais ou menos.   
\- Se é complicado então sou todo ouvidos. - Alex disse, indicando que estava esperando a explicação que lhe havia sido prometida.

Lil respirou fundo antes de começar.

\- Faz quatro meses que eu estou grávida. Quando nos vimos na festa, se é que você lembra, eu já estava com dois meses. No mês passado eu quase tive um aborto espontâneo mas tudo deu certo e agora eu só preciso repousar.   
\- Por isso você guardou segredo.  
\- Exatamente. E é exatamente na parte do repouso que você entra, Aly. O Miles estava muito nervoso por ter de viajar e me deixar sozinha, ele disse que não tinha ninguém na cidade bom o suficiente para cuidar de mim por dois dias. Então eu lembrei de você.  
\- Ah, Lil... Antes de tudo parabéns. Eu não esperava uma surpresa tão grande mas eu estou muito feliz por você e pelo Miles. - Lil podia ver que Alex não estava mentindo ou falando por falar, ele realmente queria dizer aquilo. - P-posso tocar? - Perguntou Alex, apontando para a barriga de Lil.

Ela demorou um segundo ou dois para responder.

Teve um déjà-vu enorme.

\- Claro.  
-Vocês já sabem se é menino ou menina? - Alex perguntou. Ambas suas mãos pousadas na barriga de Lil.  
\- Preferimos não saber. Quer dizer, eu preferi não saber e então o Miles só entrou na onda.   
\- Você prefere o que!? Tem certeza que tá tudo bem com você? - Alex brincou. A fama de curiosa realmente precedia Lil.  
\- Eu queria muito, muito mesmo, do fundo do meu coração não precisar te dizer isso mas eu acho que você é a próxima e única pessoa do meu círculo que precisa saber. - Lil parecia extremamente cansada. - São  _acontecimentos_  importantes.  
\- Eu não tô gostando muito de onde isso tá indo. - Alex disse, franzindo um pouco a testa.  
\- Tudo começou com essas dores de cabeça e então um dia eu desmaiei, bem aqui, em cima da nossa outra mesinha de centro... o vidro se espatifou todo. O Miles chamou uma ambulância e eu fui levada ao hospital. Os médicos fizeram uma ressonância em mim.

Lil pausou.

\- E? - Alex tentou fazê-la continuar.   
\- Eu tenho um tumor no cérebro, Alex. - Despejou, não sabendo outro meio de tornar aquilo mais fácil. - E de quatro a seis meses de vida restando. Às vezes eu fico confusa sobre onde estou... Uma vez eu acordei com Miles ao meu lado e não lembrava quem ele era. Durante alguns minutos eu senti desespero até que eu consegui lembrar que essa é a minha casa, essa é a minha vida, esse é o meu bebê e que eu, com muita sorte, vou estar viva para vê-lo nascer. Preferi não saber do sexo a modo de não começar a imaginar demais um futuro que eu nem vou estar aqui para viver. É  _muito_  difícil. 

Alex olhava fixamente para o rosto de Lil.

Estava sem palavras.

Gotas cristalinas escorrendo por suas bochechas e molhando as coxas de seu jeans. Em choque.

\- Quer dizer que... quer dizer... - Ele não conseguia completar a frase. Alex abraçou Lil e chorou. Chorou como se não chorasse há anos.

Os dois choraram juntos, Miles não estava em casa.

\- Eu preciso de você, Alex. Eu preciso que você seja forte e preciso que esteja aqui pelo Miles quando eu não puder mais. Você é tudo o que ele tem. Ele vai relutar, talvez ele use palavras para te machucar e afastar mas entenda que ele só estará fazendo isso porque ele mesmo vai estar em pedaços. Esqueça qualquer desavença e enxergue o seu melhor amigo, outra vez. Eu não sei como parar isso e ele não pode ser abandonado por nós dois.   
\- Você não tem escolha,  _eu tive_  e o deixei. Eu o usei e machuquei. - Disse Alex, ainda chorando. - Eu me arrependo  _tanto_.   
\- Então essa é sua chance de se redimir. Não deixe ele fazer nenhuma besteira. Nosso bebê vai depender apenas dele e ele precisa ser forte. O mais forte que ele já foi na vida.

Alex assentiu e chorou por mais alguns minutos, até se acalmar.

Ele olhou para Lil com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

\- Quando você ia me deixar saber?   
\- Eu não pretendia contar a ninguém. Não quero viver os meus últimos dias sendo tratada por todos como se pudesse me esfarelar a qualquer momento. Só o Miles, Pauline, eu, e agora você, sabemos.   
\- Você não ia me dar a chance de me despedir?  
\- Claro que sim, Al. Mas você não precisaria saber que era uma despedida. - Ela empurrou os cabelos para longe dos olhos dele.  
\- O que eu vou fazer sem você? - Alex perguntou. Estava machucado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, Al. - Lil repetia enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Alex. - Mas eu sei que você vai ficar bem. Tem a habilidade de recolher seus pedacinhos e recomeçar, toda vez. Não chore. Eu odeio estar causando todas essas lágrimas.   
\- Eu choraria um rio se ajudasse a te fazer ficar.  
\- Não diz essas coisas.

Lil abraçou Alex, mais uma vez.

Doía muito. Tudo aquilo doía desnecessariamente demais.

_Eu deveria deixá-lo saber. Se o meu plano não der certo então não sei mesmo se terei outra oportunidade. Ou tempo._

_Mas talvez_ _dê pra esperar mais uma semana._

_-_ Vamos fazer o seguinte. - Lil disse, segurando o rosto de Alex entre suas mãos. - Vou pegar um copo d'água para você e então nós vamos sentar nas poltronas perto da janela para assistir o pôr do Sol. Eu vou responder qualquer pergunta que você tiver. Certo?

Alex concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Volto em um segundo.

Lil tinha pego um copo do armário da cozinha e estava a meio caminho de enchê-lo para levar de volta para Alex quando sua visão escureceu. De novo.

Ela congelou.

O copo em sua mão esquerda e o som de água correndo, esborrando. Lil começou a hiperventilar.

_1, 2, 3... 4... Eu não consigo. Não consigo._

Lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos olhos dela.

\- Lil? - A voz de Alex estava bem perto.   
\- S-sim? - Ela respondeu, tentando achar a torneira e fechá-la.

O som da água parou sem que ela tivesse tocado em nada.

Lil voltou a ficar imóvel.

-  _Darling?_  
 _-_ Pode falar, eu...   
\- Você não pode me ver. - Alex constatou.

A voz dele soava engasgada.

Lil prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos.

Não podia chorar na frente do amigo.

\- O que está havendo?   
\- Me dê um momento. - Lil disse num tom de voz muito baixo, quase um sussurro.

Dois minutos se passaram até que a visão de Lil retornou por completo.

Ela olhou para Alex e então para o copo em sua mão. O esvaziou um pouco antes de entregá-lo ao amigo.

\- Vamos para a sala. - Ela disse.

Após se acomodarem em suas cadeiras, Alex e Lil permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Seus olhos seguindo o Sol que se aproximava mais e mais da linha do horizonte.

\- Às vezes isso acontece... cegueira temporária. Fui avisada sobre isso. Há outros sintomas também mas eu não tenho experienciado eles com tanta frequência.   
\- Como quando você não sabia quem o Miles era?  
\- Exatamente.

_Eu vou esquecer dele? Eu vou esquecer o Miles?_

A respiração de Lil tornou-se entrecortada _._

_Eu vou morrer._

_É real!_

\- Lil? - Alex chamou o nome dela.   
\- Al? - Ela chamou de volta.  
\- Mhm?  
\- Você... você poderia me ajudar a escrever meu testamento?

Alex parecia um pouco chocado. A ficha ia caindo muito lentamente.

O  _testamento_  de uma amiga.

Precisava a ajudar a escrever o testamento de uma amiga que tinha seus dias contados.

\- Porque eu?  
\- Eu tenho medo de esquecer. Tenho medo de não ter tempo. - Ela soou urgente. - Não posso esquecer o Miles.   
\- Entendo...

Ele estava se esforçando para compreender uma situação pela qual não havia passado antes.

\- Me diga o que fazer. - Alex terminou por dizer.  
\- Na verdade eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como fazer isso, na verdade... Vou só colocar o meu celular para gravar o áudio e você transcreve tudo o que eu disser. Certo?

Alex assentiu.

Lil levantou-se de seu lugar por um breve momento. Pegou o caderno onde anotava suas composições e seu celular.

Entregou o caderno para Alex.

\- Vamos lá. - Ela disse, pressionando o botão para iniciar a gravação e limpando a garganta antes de começar.

_Meu nome é Lillian O'Hare Kane, tenho 23 anos, sou natural de Los Angeles_ _. Sou casada com_ _Miles Peter Kane, natural de Birkenhead, Inglaterra._

_Estou_ _grávida de 4 meses_ _._

_Hoje_ _é 12 de Abril de 2017 e esse é o meu testamento. Alexander David Turner, natural de Sheffield, Inglaterra, é o responsável por transcrever esse áudio._

Alex já havia colocado, incontáveis vezes, caneta sobre papel para escrever algumas músicas sobre pessoas e situações que partiram seu coração mas nada se comparava aquilo.

 _Aquela_  era a situação que estava partindo seu coração e ele julgava não ter capacidade para escrever sobre aquele acontecimento.

_Há dois meses descobri que_ _tenho um tumor inoperável no cérebro_ _, este_ _se espalhou para mais duas áreas do meu corpo. Os médicos me_ _deram de seis a oito meses de vida e me_ _aconselharam a_ _interromper minha gravidez_ _e tentar um tratamento a fim de prolongar minha vida. Eu não aceitei._

_Tendo plena consciência do que me aguarda, esse é o meu primeiro pedido._

Alex engoliu seco.

 _Antes de qualquer coisa, a vida do meu bebê é prioridade e_ _se eu puder receber ajuda médica mas vir a falecer antes do meu bebê nascer, eu_ exijo _ser mantida_ _estável por_ _máquinas até que meu filho, ou filha, esteja saudável o suficiente para vir ao mundo._ _Essa é a minha maior preocupação no momento. Eu autorizo qualquer procedimento que possa ajudar a salvar meu bebê._

_O segundo item da lista é que eu_ _não quero velório. Absolutamente não._ _Seguindo nessa linha, eu desejo ser cremada e que minhas cinzas sejam depositadas onde Miles julgar melhor. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai saber onde é o lugar perfeito._

_Terceiro item; se_ _o bebê for um menino, eu gostaria que seu nome fosse David, depois de David Bowie. Se for menina, eu gostaria que se chamasse Amy._ _Como a Amy Winehouse._ _Os nomes do meio ficam à escolha de Miles._ _Lembrando que é só uma sugestão, não uma ordem, Miles._

_Quarto item. Não sei exatamente como isso pode valer perante a lei mas Miles_ _e Alex não devem brigar ou se afastar_ _nunca mais._

Alex abriu um leve sorriso. Lil olhou para ele.

_Ambos devem tentar retomar sua amizade antiga mas com um começo limpo, sem deixar que terceiros interfiram._

_O_ _quinto item_ _não é um pedido mas_ _sim_ _algo que eu gostaria de deixar registrado_ _como minha última composição pública._

\- Alex, você poderia pegar um violão para mim? Estão no quarto dos fundos.

Alex assentiu e levantou, retornando minutos depois e entregando o violão a Lil. Ela o posicionou em seu colo e então começou a cantar.

_It's like you're trying to get to heaven in a hurry,_   
_And the queue was shorter than you thought it would be,_   
_And the doorman says,_   
_You need to get a wristband._

_You got a lift between the pitfalls,_   
_But you're looking like your low on energy,_   
_Did you get out and walk,_   
_To ensure you'd miss the quicksand?_

_Looking for a new place to begin,_   
_Feeling like it's hard to understand,_   
_But as long as you still keep peppering the pill,_   
_You'll find a way to spit it out again._

_And even when you know the way it's gonna blow,_   
_It's hard to get around the wind._

_Stretching out the neck on your evening,_   
_Trying to even out some deficits,_   
_But it's sabertooth multi-ball confusion._

_And you can shriek until you're hollow,_   
_Or whisper it the other way,_   
_Trying to save the youth without putting your shoes on._

_Looking for a new place to begin,_   
_Feeling like it's hard to understand,_   
_But as long as you still keep peppering the pill,_   
_You'll find a way to spit it out again._

_And even when you know the way it's gonna blow,_   
_It's hard to get around the wind._

_I can hear you through my window,_   
_But I'm never quite sure who is who,_   
_But they want the world on a dessert spoon._

_It always sounds like they're fighting,_   
_Or if that's what they are about to do,_   
_It might not hurt now but it's gonna hurt soon._

Lil pressionou o botão para encerrar a gravação.

\- Acabou. - Ela disse para Alex, que tinha seu olhar distante.   
\- Será que eu posso regravar essa música? - Alex perguntou, virando seu rosto em direção à Lil. - Me pediram para fazer uma trilha sonora para um filme chamado  _Submarine_ e eu acho que cairia como uma luva. Fora o fato de que como sua... seu último trabalho público, as pessoas teriam mesmo uma chance de ouvir.  
\- Pode, Aly. - Lil disse e então pausou por um momento. - Mas em troca você vai ter que me ajudar a escrever mais uma música para o Miles.

Alex assentiu.

Lil e Alex aproveitaram o fato de que já havia um violão na sala e então começaram a pensar, tocar acordes e escrever. Trabalharam quase sem parar em melodias e letras, não sentiam sono ou fome. Entre pausas, lanches e conversas o primeiro dia passou quase todo composto por Alex e Lil sentados no chão da sala, compondo e compondo.

\- Lil, você precisa comer. Faz algumas horas desde a última pausa.   
\- Eu não sinto fome, por incrível que pareça. Mas sei que você está certo. Me ajuda a levantar? - Alex contornou o espaço entre os dois e esticou os braços para que a amiga pudesse puxar e levantar.  
\- O que você quer comer? - Perguntou Lil.  
\- O que você tem? - Alex perguntou de volta, coçando a cabeça.  
\- Tudo - Respondeu Lil, abrindo a porta da despensa e revelando prateleiras cheias de comida. - Mas eu estou um pouco enjoada das comidas daqui. O Miles sempre traz algo do restaurante aqui de baixo. O que você acha de irmos lá?  
\- Mas não era para você  _não_  fazer esforço?   
\- Ai, Al. Não é como se fôssemos subir e descer escadas. Nós vamos, literalmente, pegar o elevador, ir até o térreo e dobrar à direita assim que saírmos do prédio e andar até o fim da calçada. Só isso.  
\- Tem certeza?  
\- Absoluta.   
\- Tudo bem. - Rendeu-se Alex.  
\- Tá, então eu vou trocar de roupa e a gente se vê num minuto.

Lil optou por um vestido soltinho, sua barriga já não a permitia usar jeans que não fossem apropriados para gravidez e Lil não sentia nenhuma vontade de sair e comprá-los. Não precisaria deles depois. Ou de roupa alguma, na verdade. Ela soltou os cabelos com raízes sem retocar e os amassou com os dedos, criando volume. Pegou sua bolsa e direcionou sua mão para seus óculos escuros quando avistou uma flor azul e uma rosa, do buquê de seu casamento, estirando-se para fora de um livro, como um marca páginas.

Ela pegou os óculos, as flores e foi encontrar Alex na sala.

\- Pronta?  
\- Só um momento. - Ela rasgou um pedaço do papel em que Alex estava transcrevendo seu testamento, escreveu uma mensagem, pegou o vinil preferido de Miles e colocou as flores junto com a mensagem dentro da capa do disco. Tinha certeza que ele ia demorar para achar, já que mal ouvia música nos últimos tempos, mas acharia.

\- Pronta. - Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Alex deu seu braço a Lil, que o tomou sorrindo, e os dois saíram do apartamento.

Lil pela primeira vez em dois longos meses.


	13. Senhora "Problema" Kane

**A/N: Uh-oh. Será que a Lil esqueceu que as fofocas se espalham como fogo em palha? Mas bem, foi por uma boa causa.**  
 **Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e, se gostarem mesmo, não esqueçam de votar (e comentar, eu** **morro** **com os comentários de vocês. Carl, indireta para você *** blink blink ***)**

**Beijo enorme**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Eu tinha esquecido como esse ambiente é agradável. - Disse Lil, sentada numa das mesas mais reservadas do restaurante, de frente para Alex.  
\- Realmente. Esse lugar é bem legal. Não lembro de ter vindo aqui, antes. Supreendentemente isso acontece bastante.   
\- Eu não diria  _surpreendentemente_ , Alex. - Disse Lil, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
\- Porque não? - Alex perguntou, empurrando seu copo um pouco para o lado.   
\- Alex, são 4 da tarde e essa é a sua segunda margarita. Você realmente deve esquecer a maioria dos lugares por onde passa. - Ela disse, brincando.

Alex apenas sacudiu os ombros.

_Não é como se eu não estivesse tentando esquecer tudo o que você me contou... Me desculpe._

Um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Eu acho que eu vou pedir esse bife, a descrição no menu é muito atrativa. Me admira que Miles nunca tenha sugerido esse prato para mim.   
-  _Fish n'_ _c_ _hips_  é a coisa mais segura para se pedir num restaurante onde vamos comer pela primeira vez mas como não estamos na Inglaterra e portanto essa regra não se aplica, eu acho que vou pedir a mesma coisa que você. Realmente, o bife parece ser bom.

Os dois comeram vagarosamente, conversando, relembrando momentos felizes e até mesmo tocaram em algumas feridas entre eles mesmos e entre Alex e Miles.

Em algum ponto da conversa, os olhos de Alex se encheram de lágrimas, mais uma vez, e ele recolocou seus óculos escuros.

Era raro vê-lo em público sem eles.

\- Então acho que acabamos por aqui, se você não quer mesmo mais nada. Eu pensei em pedir sobremesa mas na verdade eu estou um pouco enjoada, agora. - Disse Lil, pegando sua bolsa e olhando em direção a Alex. - Podemos ir?

Alex assentiu e após uma briga sobre quem iria pagar a conta, os dois começaram a se encaminhar em direção à saída do restaurante apenas para encontrar dezenas de paparazzi à espreita.

Aparentemente alguém havia dado uma dica anônima de onde Alex estava. Lil tinha certeza de que sozinha não causaria toda aquela confusão.

\- Droga. E agora? - Perguntou Alex.  
\- Agora a gente sai. A entrada do prédio não é longe, de todo jeito. Eu só preciso que você me proteja para que eles não cheguem nem perto da minha barriga, ok?  
\- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Alex abriu a porta do restaurante para Lil e abraçou o lado do corpo dela, mantendo uma certa distância entre o corpo da amiga e seu braço, como uma barreira.

Eles fizeram o caminho até o prédio e entraram, a figura intimidadora dos seguranças impedindo os paparazzi de se atreverem a cruzar a porta de vidro atrás de Alex e Lil.

De volta ao apartamento, a garota jogou sua bolsa, e a si mesma, no sofá. Ela não fazia ideia de que uma simples caminhada calçada a fora pudesse ser tão cansativa.

Mas talvez o cansaço fosse muito mais emocional do que físico.

\- Eu me declaro oficialmente exausta. - Disse Lil, se esticando no sofá e usando uma almofada para manter a cabeça elevada. - Ugh, que enjôo horrível. Al, você pode pegar um comprimido pra enjôo e um copo de água, para mim? Por favor? Não se preocupa que tá bem fácil de achar, os comprimidos tão num frasquinho rotulado "a Lil vai vomitar" em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Alex limpou a garganta.

\- Quando a Taylor estava grávida, ela sempre dizia que água gelada ajudava a passar o enjôo mais rápido... você não quer tentar?   
\- É uma teoria que eu nunca testei mas sim, quero sim. Obrigada, Aly.

Alex retornou um segundo depois e entregou o frasco e o copo de água gelada para Lil. Ela tomou dois comprimidos de uma vez e tomou a água em goles lentos. Alex já havia ido se sentar no sofá oposto.

Ele estava muito intrigado, observando suas próprias mãos quando Lil engasgou com a água e soltou o copo no chão, com um grito abafado.

Alex levantou e correu até Lil, imediatamente, mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo ou o que ele faria.

_E se_ _eu_ _tivesse que socorrer_ _a L_ _il na mesma situação de Taylor?_

\- Lil, o que foi? Cuidado, tem vidro no chão.   
\- Ele mexeu, Alex.  _O bebê mexeu!_ AAGHHH, MEXEU DE NOVO!!!! PÕE A MÃO AQUI!

Lil puxou a mão de Alex que caiu sentado no sofá, levantando os dois pés para evitar se cortar com o vidro do copo quebrado.

Ele não chegara a sentir a própria filha mexer--sim, Taylor esteve grávida de uma menina--e então para ele aquele momento estava sendo altamente surreal.

Lil também estava vivenciando aquilo pela primeira vez.

Alex pôs a mão na barriga de Lil e esperou, o bebê mexeu de novo. Ele arregalou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Sorriu para Lil, que olhou de volta para ele, à beira das lágrimas.

-  _Meu_  bebê, Alex. - Ela disse, carinhosamente.   
\- Espera um minuto. - Disse Alex, tocando em  
seus bolsos em busca do celular. - Coloca isso pra filmar por que eu não faço ideia como.

_Alex sendo Alex._

Lil mudou a visão para a câmera frontal, pressionou o botão de gravar e entregou o celular de volta para Alex.

\- Tá gravando? - Perguntou Alex, desconfiado.  
\- Esse pontinho vermelho piscando indica que sim, Alex.  
\- Ok. Mhm, hey Miles, nós...  
\- ALEX, ELE MEXEU DE NOVO! - Lil o interrompeu com o entusiasmo. Deu uma risada deliciosamente terna.   
\- Bem, nesse momento são 5 da tarde e o seu bebê começou a mexer, pela primeira vez - Alex filmava a si mesmo e a Lil, que não parava de contemplar sua barriga. - Sua mulher quase me matou de susto mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem. - Ele disse, piscando divertidamente para a câmera. - Quer deixar algo registrado, Lil?  
\- Eu só - Lil olhou pra câmera - Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui, agora, Mi! Nosso bebê está  _bem_ , ele está falando comigo, reclamando da saudade da sua voz, provavelmente. - Lil e Alex riram. - Eu tô contando as horas para você voltar, Mi! Nós te amamos. - Ela olhou pro Alex, divertidamente e disse - O bebê e eu,  _não o Alex e eu._  
 _-_ Ei!

Lil começou a rir alto e a gravação foi encerrada.

O bebê havia acalmado de novo e Lil havia esquecido do enjôo. Ela não sabia se tinha parado ou se ela estava tão elétrica que não se deixava mais se incomodar por ele.

\- Uau, eu não fazia ideia de que esse momento pudesse ser tão intenso. Eu sempre vi muitas mulheres pirarem com isso mas eu realmente não fazia ideia do quão intenso tudo isso é.

Havia um brilho no olhar de Lil que poderia ofuscar qualquer pessoa que olhasse diretamente para ela, exceto Alex, que estava maravilhado.

Ele estava experienciando momentos que poderia ter experimentado com a ex-namorada, caso ela não tivesse sido tão estúpida.

E uma outra vez, muitos anos antes, se mal entendidos não tivessem acontecido consecutivamente.

**Flashback**

\- Taylor, você tem certeza?   
\- Claro. Eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes.   
\- Eu sei, você cresceu numa fazenda. Mas você acha certo andar à cavalo no seu estado?  
\- Eu só estou grávida, Alex. Não estou doente. -Ela disse, com uma certa irritação na voz.   
\- Tudo bem.

Nos últimos tempos, Alex andava fazendo de tudo para evitar brigas com a namorada. Ele ainda estava machucado pelas palavras e ações de Miles e não queria ser abandonado pela modelo, uma vez que ele abandonou Miles para ficar com ela.

Taylor, ao contrário de Lil, não havia ficado muito feliz com a notícia de sua gravidez.  _Não era hora._ Ela dizia.

Alex, por outro lado, sempre quis formar uma família, ele via todos os seus colegas de banda se casarem e serem pais enquanto ele havia chegado aos trinta anos com um namoro de menos de dois.

Alex não via Taylor como uma "mãe mãe", ele a enxergava como uma "mãe adolescente", uma menina se ajustando à ideia de que teria um filho mas ao mesmo tempo sem aceitar abrir mão de sua diversão. Ela havia retocado o cabelo várias vezes além de beber pequenos goles de vinhos quando achava que Alex não iria dar falta.

Aquilo irritava Alex e causara algumas discussões, sempre terminando com ele se desculpando, mesmo estando certo.

\- Posso guiar o cavalo, então? - Perguntou Alex.  
\- Como quiser.

Alex guiava o cavalo de Taylor, lentamente, até que eles pararam no alto de uma colina para observar a paisagem.

\- Esse lugar é lindo. - Alex estava tendo mil ideias sobre como descrever aquele lugar em suas músicas.  
\- Sim. Mas não me impressiona mais. Depois de tantos anos morando aqui, é só mais uma vista. - Taylor deu de ombros. - De todo jeito, hora de voltar, estamos andando há muito tempo e a Horsie está começando a cansar -disse Taylor, dando batidinhas no pescoço do cavalo. - Mas não vamos voltar por onde viemos, vamos pela trilha. Tem uma fonte no caminho e podemos parar para Horsie beber água.  
\- Tudo bem.

Alex começou a guiar o cavalo, novamente.

Eles estavam caminhando pela trilha há mais ou menos dez minutos quando tudo aconteceu.

Horsie assustou-se com uma cobra que havia saído do bosque ao redor, passando rapidamente entre suas patas e empinou, soltando-se do tato de Alex e derrubando Taylor no chão com toda força.

Alex correu até Taylor mas ele sabia que era tarde demais; Taylor estava desmaiada e sangrando. Ele ainda a colocou nos braços e correu, o mais rápido que pôde, até a casa da fazenda mas não havia mesmo mais nada a ser feito.

**Tempo presente** **.**

\- Sabe, Lil. Eu imagino qual vai ser a reação do Miles quando ele descobrir que eu estou aqui e não tinha Leslie nenhuma.  
\- Bem, ele vai ficar bem bravo - Disse Lil, ela conhecia Miles como a palma de sua mão - Mas ele vai entender que você era a única e melhor opção. Mesmo você estando magoado com ele, e vice-versa, você e eu ainda somos amigos. Sempre seremos. - Lil beliscou a bochecha de Alex. - E Alex - disse Lil, devagar - Eu nunca vou poder agradecer a você por estar aqui hoje, por ter toda essa paciência comigo e por estar disposto a tentar perdoar e ser perdoado pelo Miles. E também, eu estou feliz que você largou aquela  _girafa_ , ela não te fazia nada bem.  
\- É - Disse Alex, coçando a cabeça - Eu consigo ver isso agora que o estrago foi feito. Bem, você não precisa me agradecer por nada, amigos são feitos para isso. - Ele foi levantando do sofá. -Eu vou buscar as coisas para limpar esse vidro e então a gente pode sentar no chão, de novo, e eu posso te ajudar na música nova para o Miles, ok?  
\- Ok. Obrigada, Aly.

Meia hora depois, um carpete completamente aspirado e após ter usado a sola de seus próprios pés para se certificar de que não havia mais vidro no chão, Alex estava convencido o suficiente de que Lil poderia voltar ao seu lugar favorito na sala.

Era um pouco depois das nove da noite e ele havia trazido mais lanches para ela, antes da "sessão musical".

Depois de devorar todas as coisas que Alex havia trazido, como se não comesse em dois anos, ambos com seus instrumentos em mãos, Lil tentava encontrar uma melodia enquanto Alex inconscientemente dedilhava seu violão, trazendo à vida uma sequência de "ré", "mi" e "si"que soaram agradáveis aos ouvidos de Lil.

Ela começou a copiá-lo e em breve os dois estavam embalados pela mesma melodia.

\- Eu sei como começar essa música.

E com isso Lil começou a cantar numa voz doce.

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky, yours until the rivers all run dry_   
_In other words, until I die..._

E então Alex, que já havia entendido o conceito da música, começou seu jogo de palavras, complementando as que faltavam para Lil.

\- Para o segundo verso, que tal...

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines, yours until the poets run out of rhyme._   
_In other words, until the end of time._

Alex olhou para Lil, em busca de aprovação.

-Perfeito!

Ela abriu um sorriso largo.

Os dois continuaram a trabalhar na música até ficarem satisfeitos com o resultado e então cantaram juntos.

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_   
_Yours until the rivers all run dry_   
_In other words, until I die_

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines, yours until the poets run out of rhyme._   
_In other words, until the end of time_

_I'm gonna stay right here by your side, do my best to keep you satisfied._   
_Nothin' in the world can drive me away 'cause every day, you'll hear me say_

_Baby, I'm yours._   
_And I'll be yours until two and two is three, yours until the mountain crumbles to the sea._   
_In other words, until eternity_

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_Till the stars fall from the sky_   
_Baby, I'm yours_   
_Till the rivers all run dry_   
_Baby, I'm yours_

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_Baby, I'm yours_

Terminando a canção, Lil e Alex se abraçaram e ela chorou um pouco. Conseguiria deixar mais uma lembrança para Miles. Mais um consolo para as noites difíceis que ele teria que enfrentar sozinho.

\- Obrigada, Aly. Isso é muito importante para mim.   
\- Não foi nada - Ele depositou um beijo em seus cabelos. - Sabe, você quer que eu tente alugar um estúdio para nós gravarmos? Eu digo  _nós_  porque você disse que eu podia regravar a sua música para usar no filme mas, eu quero isso por você. Para você poder gravar.   
\- Eu não sei se o Miles ficaria de acordo comigo andando por aí com você para fazer não sei o que... Afinal, ele não pode saber das músicas. São surpresas minhas para ele e - De repente ela teve uma ideia e olhou para Alex - Eu sei que é uma carga muito pesada mas depois que eu... será que você poderia se certificar de fazê-lo achar todas as coisas que eu vou espalhar pela casa? Posso te dar uma lista.  
\- Eu posso tentar, Lil. Mas nós estamos dando passos à frente demais. Nem sabemos se o Miles vai "me aceitar" de volta.  
\- Eu tenho certeza que sim. Quando ele ver o quão bem cuidada eu fui, nesses dois dias, ele vai perdoar você em dois minutos.

Alex riu

\- Assim espero. Não tô muito afim de ostentar um olho roxo pelas próximas duas semanas ou mais.

Enquanto isso em Londres, o celular de Miles não parava de vibrar em seu bolso.

Ele estava no meio da reunião com os executivos da gravadora. Estava levando uma bronca pelo adiamento da festa e pagando uma enorme multa pelo mesmo motivo.

Também discutiram sobre uma possível tour, que Miles negou-se a fazer a todo custo, explicando que sua esposa estava grávida e que ele gostaria de passar por todas as fases da gravidez junto com ela, entretanto, não mencionou nada sobre a doença de Lil.

No final da reunião, os hipócritas o parabenizaram pelo sucesso do álbum e se retiraram da sala, deixando Miles sozinho.

_Mas é claro que eles estão felizes, eu estou rendendo rios de dinheiro para eles._

Miles finalmente pescou o celular do bolso de seu casaco e o destravou, se deparando com várias mensagens.   
" _Parabéns, cara_!"

 _"_ _Miles, cara, você não para de surpreender. Parabéns_!"

" _Como você pôde me esquecer tão rápido, Kane? E o nosso bebê Vandenberg, como fica? Hahahaha. Parabéns, seu safado. Mal posso esperar pra dar um abraço_ _em você e na Lil."_

_"_ _Awww, você vai ser papai! Quando pretendia me contar, Kane? Estou em Paris e preciso levar roupas para esse bebê_ _!_ _Amanhã_ _irei às compras como uma louca. Ah, é menino ou menina? Preciso escolher a paleta de cores. Tanta coisa_ _pra fazer_ _!"_

Essa ultima mensagem tinha sido de Alexa.

Miles respondeu todas as mensagens, agradecendo pelo carinho de todos e dizendo para Alexa que eles não sabiam o sexo do bebê—e que ela ficaria pobre se exagerasse demais em roupas de bebês, ela nunca conseguia se conter.

Ele já havia visto aquilo acontecer quando Breana ficou grávida. Alexa quase trouxe Paris junto com ela.

Matt não sabia o que fazer com tantas sacolas.

Tendo finalizado a parte de responder as mensagens, Miles olhou a hora para saber se já poderia ligar para Lil.

11  _da manhã em Londres, 3 da manhã em Los Angeles_.

Decidiu não ligar ainda. Era muito cedo para tirar a esposa da cama. Abriu o twitter e se deparou com outra enxurrada de mensagens.

Novamente agradeceu pelo carinho.

Miles por fim resolveu abrir o aplicativo de notícias e então se deparou com uma notícia que o fez franzir a testa.

_Bebê Kane a caminho! Lillian Mauve desfila barriga em almoço com Alex Turner, nessa Quinta-feira (13) em Los Angeles_ _._

Ele congelou.

O que Lil estava fazendo batendo perna pela cidade quando ela sabia que deveria estar em repouso absoluto?

E o pior; o que  _Alex_  tinha a ver com a história?

_Onde_ _está a_ _Leslie?_

Miles discou o número de Lil e aguardou. O telefone dela, esquecido no sofá, chamou até cair na caixa postal.

Miles deixou uma mensagem.

_Quando eu chegar em casa, acho que a você tem muita coisa para explicar, Mrs. "Problema" Kane._

Miles olhou para a tela de seu telefone, mais uma vez.

Alex formando uma barreira protetora ao redor de Lil que parecia estar altamente desconfortável com aquilo. Ambos usavam óculos escuros.

A diferença é que Lil usava um dos simples vestidos que Pauline mandara para ela enquanto Alex parecia preparado para subir ao palco e começar um show dos Arctic Monkeys.

" _Lillian Mauve e Alex Turner_ _."_

 _Por acaso, o sobrenome dela agora é Kane, seus_ _idiotas_ _._ Pensou Miles.

Ele odiava quando não a chamavam pelo nome certo _._


	14. "Quando duas almas se encontram"

**A/N: Uau, muito obrigada pelos views e comentários na fic, eu não pensei que vocês fossem ser tão receptivos com uma personagem totalmente "fora do contexto", mas bem, me surpreenderam da melhor forma. Muito obrigada a todos, de verdade.**   
**Gostaria de avisar que só restam 4 ou 5 capítulos para o fim da história então em breve estaremos todos órfãos da Lil (eu me apeguei demais) e da fic no geral.**   
**Bem, espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo, eu estou escrevendo com o peito totalmente aberto, transcrevendo minhas emoções e acreditem ou não, sofrendo junto com as personagens.**

**Me digam o que acharam.**   
**Beijo para todos**   
**X'**

**PS: O futureme.org realmente existe e é um site onde você pode mandar e-mails para você mesmo (e no caso, qualquer pessoa) no futuro. É bem interessante.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

-  _Cancelado?_  
\- A compania lamenta muito, senhor, mas não temos como voar nesse tempo.

O aeroporto de Heathrow havia sido fechado devido à rajadas de vento fortíssimas e uma chuva torrencial que impediam os aviões de decolar e pousar seguramente.

\- Amor. - Disse Miles, tentando ficar calmo enquanto conversava com a representante da American Airlines. Ele leu o crachá dela e descobriu que se chamava Charlotte. -  _Charlotte_ , eu preciso chegar em casa. É uma questão de vida ou morte, literalmente.   
\- Entendo, senhor, mas lamento muito. Realmente, não podemos autorizar pousos e decolagens para este aeroporto.

_Este aeroporto._

\- Para onde estão direcionando os vôos que deveriam pousar aqui?   
\- Aeroporto de Blackpool.  
\- Vôos estão saindo de lá?  
\- Alguns sim. Os nossos estão mantidos, por enquanto - Respondeu a moça ruiva.  
\- Obrigado.

Miles teria que cruzar o país, praticamente.

Ele passaria próximo a Sheffield e Liverpool, e se não estivesse com tanta pressa poderia tentar visitar sua mãe em Wirral.

Ninguém tinha previsão de quando o tempo iria melhorar e cada minuto a mais que passava longe de Lil, Miles sentia que estava perdendo uma vida inteira ao seu lado.

O que era mais ou menos verdade, uma vez que cada dia riscado do calendário era um dia mais próximo para uma vida sem ela. Estava arrependido de ter concordado em ir naquela viagem.

Ele precisava chegar em Blackpool e ele  _precisava_  conseguir um vôo para Los Angeles, imediatamente.

Miles atirou-se na frente de um táxi que ia saindo lentamente da área de desembarque após despejar alguns passageiros desinformados sobre a situação dos aviões.

O taxista parou a centímetros de Miles, que ficava cada vez mais ensopado, sob a chuva violenta.

\- Você é  _louco_ , cara? - Gritou o taxista.  
Miles colocou a cabeça pelo lado do passageiro e protestou.   
\- Eu preciso que o senhor me leve até Blackpool. - Miles disse prontamente.  
\- Mas isso é praticamente do outro lado do país! Você é louco mesmo. - O motorista balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
\- Ouça, eu pago o que for preciso. Eu posso até fazer você se aposentar confortavelmente depois dessa viagem, se assim você desejar, mas você precisa me levar até Blackpool no menor tempo possível. - Disse Miles, com um olhar suplicante.

O taxista o olhou desconfiado.

Um cara ensopado apoiado na janela de seu táxi, insistindo para ser levado para um lugar numa distância absurda... devia ser mesmo importante, afinal.

\- Dinheiro não é tudo. - O motorista balançou a cabeça. Miles respirou fundo. - Entra. - O motorista cedeu.

Miles voltou rapidamente até a calçada para pegar sua mala e correu até o táxi, abrindo a porta e entrando como um furacão.

\- Mas por que Blackpool? - Perguntou o taxista já arrancando com o carro.  
\- É o único aeroporto que está operando o vôo que eu preciso.   
\- Seu compromisso deve ser muito importante, então.  
\- É sim, cara. Minha mulher e meu filho estão esperando por mim e eu... não estou muito certo de que tudo está bem com os dois. Parece exagerado mas eu tenho uma intuição estranha.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento dos Kane, uma Lil muito distraída estava deitada em sua cama, com a mão pousada em sua barriga e imaginando qual seria sua próxima surpresa para Miles.

Ela pretendia deixar 12 surpresas para que o marido recebesse durante os primeiros doze meses sem ela, depois disso ele próprio teria que começar a sarar suas feridas mais rapidamente.

O que Lil estava fazendo era tentar minimizar os danos que sabia que causaria em Miles.

Muitas vezes ela queria apenas sentar e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas disponíveis mas em que isso iria ajudar? Era melhor usar o tempo disponível para fazer algo que realmente importasse.

Ironicamente, o Sol estava insuportavelmente brilhante em LA e Miles nunca comprou os blackouts que havia prometido. Lil levantou-se, aborrecida, indo em direção a sala onde Alex estava largado no sofá, com uma xícara de café, roupas comuns, um cabelo livre de gel e uma TV ligada.

Lil ainda achava estranho ver Alex usando bermudas. Na imaginação dela, ele havia nascido usando calça jeans.

 _A gente está tentando ver mas achamos que é um menino, senhora Turner. Esse é o primeiro bebê que nasceu usando calças jeans na história! Com certeza ele é 1 em 1 bilhão_.

Lil começou a rir do próprio pensamento.

\- Bom dia, Al. - Ela aproximou-se dele e plantou um beijo em seus cabelos macios.   
\- Bom dia,  _love_. - Ele respondeu, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo na bochecha da amiga.   
\- Você parece cansado.  
\- Eu não dormi muito bem essa noite. Mas não se preocupe, acho que eu só estou desacostumado com camas menores. - Mentiu Alex. O verdadeiro motivo de ele não ter conseguido dormir fora um pesadelo.

_A tarde parecia maravilhosa, o vento soprava calmo e a grama era tão verde que parecia impossível._

_Lil estava sentada sobre uma toalha xadrez, aproveitando o sol, uma cesta de piquenique ao seu lado._ _S_ _ua barriga estava enorme, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento._

_Alex observava a amiga enquanto caminhava em direção a ela, tendo a impressão de que quanto mais andava, menos conseguia sair do mesmo lugar._   
_Ele começou a tentar correr mas ficava cada vez mais preso em seu lugar._

_A atmosfera da tarde mudara em um piscar de olhos._

_O vento estava soprando violentamente e as árvores balançavam como_ _se fossem ser arrancadas do chão._   
_O céu fechado de nuvens, chuva, chuva, muita chuva._

_O lugar onde Lil estava sentada, começara a inundar e ela parecia não conseguir sair dali, assim como Alex não conseguia fazer com que o chão soltasse seus pés._

_Ela gritava por ajuda, gritava por Alex, chamava o nome dele, chorava alto enquanto o chão afundava ao seu redor e a água subia cada vez mais._

_O medo no rosto dela era algo que Alex jamais iria esquecer._

_Lil iria se afogar e ele iria observar sem poder fazer nada._

_\- Lil! Lil, nade! Nade_ _!_   
_\- Alex! - Ela virou o rosto na direção do som da voz dele. - Alex eu não consigo enxergar. Eu não vejo nada. Estou cega. E eu estou presa, não consigo me soltar. Me ajude, Alex._   
_\- Siga a minha voz. Siga a minha voz, Lil. Nade!_ _Não há obstáculos, só siga a minha voz._

_Mas era tarde demais._

_Lil havia sido engolida pela água que se transformava uma poça rodopiante, como água escorrendo ralo abaixo, e unindo-se em azul e rosa, sem se misturar, como óleo e água._

_Alex chorava desesperadamente enquanto a chuva começava a parar, as nuvens começavam a se dispersar e o chão o soltava._

_Alex finalmente pôde correr em direção a Lil._

_O corpo de Lil._

_Não havia cor em seus cabelos, em suas bochechas, em seus lábios... Lil parecia ser feita de porcelana_ _. Uma boneca chinesa sem maquiagem._

A _lex desviou o olhar do rosto de Lil e focou em seus braços._

_Mesmo_ _desesperada e vencida por suas limitações_ _ela havia conseguido salvar seu bebê, que contrastava seus dedinhos cor de rosa e olhos castanhos com o corpo pálido de sua mãe._

_Alex desaninhou o bebê dos braços da amiga e o envolveu em seus próprios, chorando e tremendo, enquanto observava Miles correndo em direção a eles, o mais rápido que podia._

E foi aí que Alex acordou, o rosto quente e coberto por lágrimas. Ele estava num estado de desespero até que percebeu que havia sido um pesadelo.

O peso em seu peito se dissipou e as lágrimas se transformaram em lágrimas de alívio enquanto ele saía da cama e caminhava lentamente até o quarto de Lil, abrindo a porta lentamente e observando a amiga respirar pacificamente, envolta num sono profundo.

Ele voltou para sua própria cama mas não conseguiu mais fechar os olhos depois de tudo aquilo, com medo de que as imagens voltassem a se repetir.

\- Isso pode parecer estranho mas se você quiser, eu posso ir dormir no seu quarto e você fica com o meu. Aquela cama foi minha, de todo jeito, e eu não me importo com o tamanho da cama, quando eu estou com sono eu durmo na primeira superfície que eu encontrar.  
\- Isso explica você dormindo em cima do capô do meu carro, naquela festa. - Disse Alex, rindo enquanto levava a xícara de café até a boca.  
\- Shhhhh, Alex. - Lil protestou com uma careta. - Não me lembra desse episódio. Ugh, aquele dia eu tinha misturado todas as bebidas possíveis que eu vi na minha frente. Eu queria esquecer.  
\- Eu sei como é. É sempre difícil terminar um relacionamento - Alex concordou.   
\- A sua sorte é que você ainda pode despejar seu coração quebrado em músicas e dividir sua dor com o mundo todo. Eu só conseguia pensar em beber até perder a consciência.

Lil pausou.

\- Eu nunca procurei, na verdade, me tornar algo, digo, ter uma profissão. Me ocupava com trabalhos voluntários e vivia da pensão dos meus pais mas talvez eu pudesse ter chegado em algum lugar onde eu pudesse descontar minha frustração sendo melhor no trabalho, ou escrevendo mais ou tocando melhor em shows à cada noite, se fosse o caso... Mas eu só sabia beber toda vez que me decepcionava e eu achava que o Oliver fosse... Eu estava tão iludida. Pouca coisa daquela noite eu lembro, uma delas é ter visto uma coisa parecida com uma cama e ter me deitado ali mesmo. Sua culpa por ter um carro branco.

Alex caiu na gargalhada.

\- Mas bem, olha para gente agora. Quem diria que nossos futuros "eus" seriam  _completamente_  diferentes? Eu acho que quando duas almas se encontram, elas têm o poder de trazer o melhor uma da outra, à tona.  
\- Você ainda bebe pra que nem um carro velho, Alex. - Lil brincou.  
\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

A menção da palavra  _futuro_  acendeu uma luz na cabeça de Lil e ela cruzou a sala, pegando seu laptop e sentando no sofá oposto a Alex para que ele não visse.

\- O que você tá fazendo?

Enquanto digitava  **futureme.org,** Lil respondeu.

\- Você vai descobrir em 6 meses.

Aquele seria o primeiro dos e-mails que ela mandaria para Miles mas ela colocou a data de modo que ele fosse o último a ser entregue. Após aquela mini visita ao passado, na conversa com Alex, ela tinha certeza que se não digitasse aquelas palavras naquele momento, não o faria mais.

Após digitar a mensagem, Lil fechou seu laptop com um suspiro e levantou.

\- Aly?  
\- Mhm?   
\- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois o que você acha de a gente jogar alguma coisa? O Miles não deve chegar até as 11 da noite, ainda temos muito tempo antes dos "momentos de tensão". - Ela imitou aranhas com os dedos porque ela sabia que Alex odiava aranhas.

O garoto se encolheu com aquele gesto.

\- Er... ok. Charada?   
\- Pode ser.   
\- Fechado.

Com isso, Lil saiu em direção ao quarto.

Alex que continuava sentado, de olho na TV, sentiu algo vibrando no sofá e começou a tatear até achar o celular de Lil, perdido embaixo das almofadas.

_Miles._

Ele estava prestes a colocar o celular de volta onde o havia encontrado quando viu que na verdade, além daquela ligação, havia mais sete chamadas perdidas dele.

Alex resolveu atender.

Conhecia Miles bem demais para saber que se ele ligasse para alguém mais de uma vez em uma hora é porque a coisa era mesmo muito urgente.

\- Alô? - Ele disse numa voz desconfiada.   
-  _Alex?_ _-_ Miles perguntou apesar de saber perfeitamente que era ele do outro lado da linha.  
\- Sim? - Alex encolheu os ombros, como se aguardasse um murro.  
-  _O que você está fazendo com o telefone da minha mulher? Onde ela está? Onde está Leslie?_  
\- Bem, a Lil está no banho. Quanto a Leslie, você vai ter que conversar com sua esposa quanto a isso. Mas eu te prometo que está tudo bem, Miles.   
-  _Vai ficar tudo bem assim que eu chegar em casa. Há quanto tempo você está aí, Alex? Eu vi em todos os jornais possíveis que vocês saíram para almoçar na Quinta-feira, então não minta e diga que está só de visita, eu ainda te conheço muito bem._

Alex sabia muito bem disso.

\- Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, Miles. Eu tenho tomado conta da sua família o tempo todo desde que você saiu.

Era melhor admitir, não havia realmente nada de errado no que ele estava fazendo ali. A única coisa que estava errada era Miles poder ficar com raiva dele.

Alex ouviu Miles inspirar pesadamente do outro lado da linha.

-  _Tudo bem_ _._  - Disse Miles, liberando o ar. Aparenteme mais calmo. -  _Se_ _a Lil e meu filho estão bem, então tudo está bem._   _Tá tudo bem, não há razão para pânico._

Miles soava como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo.

\- E você chega em casa hoje à noite, de qualquer jeito.  
-  _Não, escute, foi por isso que eu liguei. Nesse momento eu estou num táxi, cruzando a Inglaterra a caminho de Blackpool. Os aeroportos de Londres estão fechados, devido ao mau tempo, e sem previsão de reabertura. Eu preciso chegar em casa, Alex, e Blackpool é o único aeroporto que ainda está operando os vôos da American Airlines. Eu vou levar mais um dia para chegar mas eu estou fazendo o possível. Eu entrei em pânico quando vi a foto de vocês na rua, ela deveria estar de repouso absoluto._  
\- Miles, fica calmo. Respira. A Lil tá bem, tudo está bem. De verdade. A gente apenas foi até o restaurante da esquina da rua porque ela estava com desejo de comer algo diferente e também porque já fazia dois meses que ela não saía desse apartamento. Completamente aterrorizada em preocupar você. Eu tenho certeza que ela não lembrou que seríamos fotografados ou ela teria ficado mais dois meses enfiada em casa. Mas bem, temos... ela tem uma surpresa para você quando você chegar e eu tenho certeza que vai compensar todo o stress que você tá passando. Ela não está sendo imprudente, Miles.   
-  _Se você diz... Mas bem, apenas dê esse recado a ela e diga que eu a amo. Diga também para ela ignorar a mensagem de voz que eu deixei, ontem_. - Alex fazia uma nota mental de tudo. -  _E Alex_?  
\- Mhm?  
-  _Obrigado, de verdade. Eu preciso ir, agora, mas muito obrigado, Alex_.

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo e então Alex afastou o telefone da orelha e o colocou de volta no sofá. Ele sabia que Miles  _odiava_ dar o braço a torcer.

Alex continuou olhando para a TV sem realmente assistir até que Lil apareceu na sala com uma caixa grande e fina nas mãos.

\- Seu marido ligou. - Alex disse assim que Lil parou em frente a ele.  
\- E você atendeu? Alex! - Ela perguntou, de olhos arregalados. - E aí? Meu Deus ele deve estar surtando.  
\- Eu tive que atender, quando eu peguei o telefone vi que era a oitava chamada de sete perdidas. Devia estar louco de preocupação, disse que era pra você ignorar a mensagem de voz que ele deixou.

Lil pegou o celular no sofá, constatando que tinha mesmo esquecido o aparelho no silencioso.

Além do telefone estar no nível crítico de bateria.

_Quando eu chegar em casa, acho que a você tem muita coisa para explicar, Senhora Problema Kane._

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Lil perguntou.  
\- Ele disse para ignorar. Mas provavelmente é algo sobre o fato do nosso almoço ter ido parar em todos os tabloides possíveis. - Respondeu Alex, sabendo que Lil iria pegar a indireta de que era exatamente aquilo que tinha colocado Miles na margem.

Lil olhou para ele, captando a mensagem.

\- Eu fui totalmente sincero com ele e disse que estive aqui o tempo todo desde que ele saiu, mas não dei detalhes sobre a parte da Leslie, disse que ele teria que falar com você sobre isso.   
\- Tudo bem. Eu vou ter mesmo que me desculpar por ter mentido sobre isso. Tem certeza que ele não surtou?

Lil começou a andar, procurando o carregador, o plugando no telefone e o conectando na tomada, enquanto ouvia Alex falar.

\- Ele disse que estava num táxi, cruzando a Inglaterra, a caminho de Blackpool.   
\- Blackpool? Mas que...  
\- Sim, os aeroportos de Londres estão fechados por causa do mau tempo, o único operando o vôo que ele precisa é o de Blackpool e ele disse que precisava chegar em casa e que ele tinha ficado desesperado ao ver você na rua ao invés de estar em repouso absoluto. Então ele já estava mesmo surtado antes de falar comigo.  
\- Jesus, Miles! - Lil jogou as mãos no ar. - Me disseram para ficar de repouso de atividades físicas e domésticas e se pudesse não dirigisse. Somente isso. Só que o senhor  _Surtei-Mesmo-Kane_  não me deixa nem tomar banho sozinha. Ele fica lá, esperando. Uma vez eu derrubei o frasco de shampoo e xinguei, minha nossa, ele fez um escândalo pensando que eu tinha me machucado e ele entrou no box de roupa e tudo e passou meia hora perguntando se eu tava bem, depois disso.  _FOI SÓ SHAMPOO_!

Ela gritou no final, frustrada. Odiava pôr tanta tensão em Miles a ponto dele entrar num estado de alerta permanente.

\- Muita informação? - Disse Alex.  
\- Acho que sim. Desculpe. - Ela suspirou, pegando a caixa de jogos novamente. - Vamos jogar.   
\- Urgentemente.

Eles sentaram na mesa da sala de jantar, de frente um para o outro, cada um escondendo suas mãos como se a vida de alguém dependesse daquilo.

\- Não pode ser, Alex!  
\- Claro que pode!  
\- Claro que não pode! Não faz sentido a vítima ter sido o próprio assassino. Isso seria suicídio. - A garota levantou as duas mãos em protesto enquanto Alex cruzava os braços sobre o peito, bufando.  
\- Ok, vamos jogar outra coisa. - Disse Alex.  
\- Uno? - Lil sugeriu.  
\- Você está mesmo  _determinada_  a destruir nossa amizade, não é?

Ambos riram.

\- Mhm... Que tal pipoca e filme? - Sugeriu Lil.  
\- Ok, mas eu escolho.   
\- Tudo bem.  
\- Mhm...  _Matar ou Morrer_!   
\- De novo, Alex!? Deve ser a quinta vez que você sugere esse filme e me obriga a assistir.  
\- Você disse que eu poderia escolher. - Alex protestou.  
\- E já me arrependi. - Lil estirou a língua para Alex. - Mas tudo bem, vamos ver o que você quer, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia em mente e eu acho divertido quando você "dubla" todas as falas.  
\- Então é  _Matar ou Morrer_. Ah, Lil. - Alex, disse virando-se e segurando os lados dos dois braços da amiga. Essa manhã eu consegui o estúdio, eles estão livres amanhã então nós podemos ir. É a oportunidade perfeita já que o Miles ainda não vai ter conseguido chegar aqui. Reservei 4 horas, você acha que dá tempo?   
\- Eu acho que é perfeito. Nós podemos ensaiar um pouco antes de gravar e tudo certo. Geralmente você consegue de primeira e eu acho que como as músicas são bem acústicas, não deve mesmo levar mais tempo do que isso.  
\- Então amanhã a gente precisa estar lá às 9, ok?  
\- Ok. - Lil sorriu para Alex. - Al, você pode ir preparando as coisas pro filme? Eu quero mandar um sinal de vida para o Miles.   
\- Feito. - Alex foi em direção à cozinha para colocar as pipocas no microondas enquanto Lil foi em direção ao seu telefone e abriu o aplicativo da câmera, iniciando um vídeo.

Enquanto isso, Miles estava deitado e congelando no banco de trás de um táxi, olhando pro teto, imaginando quando ele iria chegar em casa e poder sentir o calor de Lil ao seu lado, de novo.

Seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso e ele o pegou para verificar a notificação.

_Uma mensagem de Lil._

Imediatamente ele se ajustou no banco do táxi, batendo a cabeça no teto e ganhando um olhar confuso do motorista pelo retrovisor.

Miles destravou o aparelho e, ainda com uma mão pousada onde sua cabeça havia atingindo o teto do veículo, abriu a mensagem, que na verdade era um vídeo.

_Oi, Mi! Eu acho que estou um pouco encrencada, né? Mas eu preciso te contar e te tranquilizar um pouco. Você falou com o Alex há pouco, e já deve saber que não há Leslie. Eu não falo com ela há quase um ano, quando ela se deixou levar pelo vício... Eu fiz o que pude. Quando você disse que não havia ninguém na cidade, eu sabia que o Alex era a única pessoa que nós dois poderíamos contar. Ele topou vir para cá sem eu ter dado nenhum detalhe para ele, eu só disse que era muito importante e ele estava aqui no dia seguinte. Ele tem sido ótimo comigo, o velho Alex que nós conhecíamos. Algumas novas cicatrizes... mas ele voltou a ser o nosso Alex. E aproveitando, quando você voltar, eu quero que vocês dois sentem e conversem, Mi. Eu sei que vocês passaram muito tempo sendo destrutivos um para o outro mas a cota de destruição já foi ultrapassada. Os dois me devem essa conversa. Ele está inclinado a pedir desculpas se você pedir também e, Miles, essa é a coisa que nós dois_ _..._

Lil apontou para o rosto e em seguida para sua barriga redonda como uma bola e deixou a câmera nesse ângulo

 _Queremos e precisamos, imensamente. Então fica tranquilo, papai, o tio Alex tá cuidando da mamãe e de mim, nós estamos bem e temos uma surpresa para quando você voltar_.

Lil voltou a câmera para o seu rosto.

_Eu te amo, Mi! Espero que você chegue logo. Eu te amo, eu te amo_ _muito._

E com um beijo ela encerrou o vídeo.

Miles tinha esquecido da dor da pancada na cabeça e agora segurava o celular com as duas mãos, tentando acariciar o rosto de Lil e pausando o vídeo acidentalmente, toda vez.

Ele pensou em mandar um vídeo de volta mas ele estava destruído e molhado, não podia deixar que Lil o visse assim ou ela acharia que ele perdeu o juízo, de vez. Então ele começou a digitar.

_Eu não estou bravo. Não mais. Eu não entendi o que o Alex poderia ter a ver com a situação mas agora que ele e você explicaram, eu preciso admitir que não tinha mesmo ninguém melhor para essa tarefa. Principalmente agora que ele está voltando a ser ele mesmo, como você falou._   
_Mas bem_ _, hoje_ _à noite eu não estarei com você mas quando o céu escurecer e as estrelas saírem para brincar olhe para elas e as tente contar. Você não vai conseguir. Pare e lembre que esse é o tipo de amor que eu sinto por você. Não há nenhuma medida, não há uma comparação digna. Parece que quando você me encontrou, sua alma se encaixou na minha como a peça final de um quebra cabeças, finalmente completando-o._

Lil terminou de ler a mensagem e apertou seu telefone contra o peito.

_Não era justo._

_Não era justo_  que ela teria que o deixar. Se algo a estava matando, não era o câncer, era esse sentimento.

O pior sentimento que um amante poderia ter de enfrentar.


	15. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N: ouçam "Honey, I'm Home", "Vertigo" e "Death is a Girl", todas músicas de uma banda chamada Mini Mansions, quem entende da formação do TLSP já sabe da existência do MM.**   
**Eles são ótimos e merecem atenção.**

**Enquanto ao capítulo, uma palavra: caos.**

**Vejo vocês na próxima**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Quantos filhos você disse que tinha, mesmo? - Perguntou Miles, ao motorista do táxi.

Ele havia conseguido chegar em Blackpool em quatro horas e meia, passando por um trecho chuvoso, pegando rotas alternativas e às vezes indo além da velocidade permitida nas estradas vazias da parte rural.

\- Três. Dois meninos e uma menina. - O taxista respondeu, apontando para uma foto em cima do velocímetro.   
\- Ok, eu acho que isso aqui - Disse Miles, terminando de assinar o cheque. - Vai ser suficiente.

Miles entregou o cheque ao taxista, agradeceu e apressou-se em direção ao interior do aeroporto.

5 dígitos divididos perfeitamente entre seus três filhos, observou o motorista, o suficiente para ajudar muitíssimo.

\- Com licença. Eu preciso de um lugar no próximo vôo para Los Angeles - Disse Miles, ao chegar no balcão da American Airlines. - Na verdade eu já tenho um ticket mas é para um vôo em Heathrow e eles estão fechados.   
\- O próximo vôo para Los Angeles sai às cinco--

Miles olhou para seu relógio  _4:15pm_.

\- Graças a Deus, você não sabe o quanto eu preciso voltar para LA.

A atendente continuou de onde havia sido interrompida.

\- Às cinco da manhã de  _amanhã_. E nós só temos vaga para a classe executiva.  
\- Amanhã? - A frustração de Miles atingiu níveis radioativos.  
\- Sim, senhor.

Aquilo ia ter que servir.

\- Ok, eu quero um lugar nesse vôo.   
\- Janela ou corredor, senhor?  
\- Janela.

Sempre janela.

Depois de comprar o lugar no vôo, Miles sentiu um pequeno peso ser retirado de seus ombros.

Ele havia garantido a volta para casa-- o único problema é que só dali doze horas.

Miles pensou no que fazer enquanto se encaminhava até o banheiro da parte central do aeroporto, ao entrar e se deparar com um espelho, ele viu que estava completamente desajustado: seu cabelo estava espetado nas mais diferentes direções, sua roupa estava vincada e seu casaco continuava molhado em algumas partes.

Ele se arrumou o melhor que pôde e saiu do aeroporto em busca de um lugar para passar a noite. O Hotel mais próximo ficava a meia hora, de carro, partindo do aeroporto.

Miles não aguentaria passar nem mais um minuto dentro de um táxi.

Ele parou na calçada e percebeu que não muito longe de onde estava havia uma pequena pousada, onde Miles fez check in imediatamente sem reparar o ambiente.

Só queria deitar e dormir.

Miles se livrou de todas as suas roupas molhadas e vincadas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Depois de um banho quente, ele se sentia sonolento e mais cansado do que nunca. Voltou ao quarto onde vestiu sua calça de dormir mas não colocou camisa.

Ele estava prestes a ir em direção à sua pilha de roupas que havia despido pouco antes, para separar o que deveria ser deixado para secar, quando alguém começou a praticamente tentar derrubar a porta do quarto dele.

\- Mas que diabos! - Exclamou Miles, enquanto andava em direção à porta, pronto para mandar, com prazer, ao inferno, fosse lá quem o estava perturbando.

Para a sua surpresa, Miles deparou-se com uma moça loira, muito bonita, usando apenas lingerie e uma maquiagem muito borrada.

\- Por favor, me ajuda! Eles estão atrás de mim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Miles puxou a moça para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta vagarosamente, observando o corredor vazio.

 _Seu maior erro_.

\- Obrigada. - Disse a moça, imediatamente sentando na cama, sem cerimônia. Miles percebeu que ela não estava triste ou com medo, estava sob influência de álcool ou outra coisa. Ele próprio já esteve assim.

 _Caralho_ , ele pensou.

A moça tirou um cigarro do sutiã.

\- Então o que traz um rapaz tão bonito a essas bandas? - Ela perguntou, enrolando a ponta dos cabelos, estendendo o cigarro em direção a Miles para que ele o acendesse.

Uma prostituta.

_Cacete._

\- Olha, moça. Eu quero ajudar mas a senhora precisa me dizer quem estava atrás de você. - Miles tentou focar no problema.   
\- Senhora? Pffff, eu pareço velha? - Ela se levantou, exibindo o corpo.  
-Na-não, é só que eu estou prestes a fazer o  _check out_  - Mentiu Miles - então eu gostaria de saber em que posso ajudar, antes de sair. Quem você disse que estava atrás de você? São pessoas perigosas? A gente pode chamar a polícia.

Miles percebeu uma movimentação no corredor.

\- A polícia.  
\- Que que tem?  
\- Quem está atrás de mim  _é a polícia_.

Nesse momento, assim como num filme, a polícia arrombou a porta do quarto de Miles e prendeu a mulher seminua, que portava cocaína, e Miles que estava só com a calça do pijama, peito nu e tinha uma pilha de roupas no chão.

_Exatamente como quem acabara de se despir._

Para a polícia ficou  _bem óbvio_ _que_ ele estava comprando drogas e os serviços da moça.

Miles só queria que aquela viagem acabasse.

\- Você o que? - Perguntou Lil.  
\- É. - Respondeu Alex  
\- Alex!  
\- Ela não parava de insistir! - Alex ainda era amigo de Alexa e a garota não parava de mandar mensagens para Alex, já que não havia conseguido contato com Miles, tentando planejar um chá de bebê para Lil.

Ela estava pensando em algo para quando Lil estivesse por volta dos 7 meses mas sabendo da condição da amiga, Alex contou para Alexa uma história de que Lil sairia do país após o sexto mês, pelos cálculos nada certos dele, e iria passar os últimos meses de gravidez em Wirral, junto a Pauline e Miles.

E que por algum motivo sem sentido ela tinha compartilhado todos aqueles detalhes com ele mas não havia dito nada a própria Alexa que havia mandado um zilhão de mensagens para ela.

\- A festa vai ser daqui a duas semanas e você precisa fingir que não sabe de nada ou a Alexa vai me matar. Ela odeia surpresas arruinadas.  
\- Uma festa. Como eu vou aguentar uma festa? Daqui duas semanas eu vou ter chegado nos 5 meses e eu não tenho melhorado nem um pouco, Alex, é justamente o contrário.

Lil estava falando a verdade.

Suas cegueiras temporárias, lapsos de memória e imobilidade involuntária haviam ficado mais frequentes... mas ela também odiava festas quando ela era o centro das atenções.

\- Eu sei que você está piorando. - Disse Alex, olhando para seus próprios pés. - Eu passei 3 dias aqui e eu vi você "apagar" 4 vezes, Lil. Você acha que não dá pra perceber mas você muda e seu olhar fica parado, mesmo você tentando seguir o som e fingindo que está enxergando. Eu também vi você tentar levantar a xícara de chocolate quente e não conseguir. Eu não posso afirmar se você esqueceu de algo, mas Lil, eu estou deixando a Alexa fazer isso sem reclamar porque seria uma boa oportunidade para... você sabe, se  _despedir_. E assim como você me disse que faria comigo, elas não precisam saber que é uma despedida. Aproveite esse momento, crie essas memórias com as pessoas que amam você.  
\- Odeio admitir mas você está certo. Aquele 0,5% das vezes em que você acerta e é em cheio. Mas eu tenho uma condição.   
\- Qualquer coisa.  
\- Você fica na festa.  
-  _Eu, Alexa e Arielle, na mesma festa_? - Alex perguntou, levantando 3 dedos em frente a Lil para ilustrar o trio.  
\- Alexa e Arielle não têm nenhum problema uma com a outra. Arielle está muito feliz com o Cutshall e Alexa está seguindo a vida dela, trabalhando super duro e se tornando um ícone cada vez mais forte no mundo da moda. Você acha mesmo que as duas tirariam tempo pra ficar de discussão por sua causa?  
\- Ouch - Disse Alex, fingindo ter levado um beliscão no braço. - Como se você também não se importasse que o Miles nunca foi atrás do Oliver, depois do que ele fez. - Ele jogou baixo, com o ego ferido.   
-  _Only the Truth_ , Alex. - Lil sacudiu os ombros, tentando não se importar com o comentário dele.

Fazia o que podia, todos os dias, para esquecer seus anos com Oliver.

\- Odeio quando você quota minhas próprias músicas para mim, ilustrando uma situação em que eu sou sempre o que tá por baixo.  
\- Então pense melhor nos nomes das suas músicas. Se você escrevesse uma música chamada  _Pônei_ , eu nunca poderia usar isso contra você.  
\- Ha-ha.

Com isso os dois saíram do apartamento, a caminho do estacionamento do prédio.

Eles andaram e pararam próximos a um carro amarelo, nunca dirigido por sua dona.

\- Ok, qual o carro?  
\- Bem atrás de você.  
\- Um... New Beatle. Amarelo. Você quer que eu dirija um  _New Beatle amarelo_? Porque você faz essas coisas comigo?   
\- Caralho, Alex. Hoje você tá ressentido, mesmo. É só um carro. Ninguém iria suspeitar que é você por trás do volante de um New Beatle amarelo.

Alex olhou para as mangas da sua jaqueta de couro, seus jeans e suas botas. Realmente, ninguém suspeitaria. Mas isso não significava que ele estava de acordo com a ideia.

\- Esquece, eu dirijo. - Disse Lil, contornando o carro em direção ao lado do motorista.  
\- Não, não. Eu dirijo.   
\- EU VOU DIRIGIR! Quando você parar de ficar se ressentindo pelas suas ex-namoradas  _não_  brigando por sua causa, você e o seu ego podem dirigir o meu carro.

Os dois entraram no carro e ela arrancou em direção ao estúdio.

\- Eu já disse,  _milhares_  de vezes, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Essa mulher apareceu na porta do meu quarto, pedindo ajuda e eu pensei que ela estava em perigo e a puxei para dentro.   
\- Aham - Vocalizou o policial. - Então quer dizer que nós termos encontrado os dois seminus não indica que você estava comprando serviços dela?  
\- Não! Foi só uma coincidência infeliz.

Miles estava cansado, havia passado a noite na cadeia, estava com frio. Os policiais reviraram todos os seus pertences e não acharam evidências de consumo de drogas mas, e a prostituta?

\- Minha esposa está grávida, em casa em LA. Ela está doente e eu preciso chegar em casa. Eu preciso pegar o meu vôo, mais tarde, ainda hoje.   
\- O que torna seus atos piores ainda. Você vai ser liberado às 5.  
\- 5 é a hora do meu vôo! - Miles falava como uma criança teimosa. - Por favor, eu só quero chegar em casa. Eu preciso ver minha esposa.  
\- Nós acabamos por enquanto, Sr. Kane. Falo com o senhor mais tarde, novamente.   
\- Só deixa eu ir embora, por favor. - Miles se ajoelhou, juntando as mãos.  _Por favor_. O que eu preciso fazer para sair daqui logo?

O policial estreitou seus olhos para Miles que imediatamente percebeu que o que havia falado parecia uma espécie de tentativa de comprar o policial, ele se levantou.

\- Ok, ok. Eu tô indo pra cela. - Miles se retratou, sendo escoltado por um outro policial.

_4 horas depois_

\- Sr. Kane? - Disse um policial, destrancando a cela de Miles.  
\- Sim?  
\- O senhor está liberado. Pode passar no departamento de evidências para recolher seus pertences e está livre para ir.

Miles saiu da cela o mais rápido possível antes que descobrisse que estava sonhando ou aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ele pegou sua mala, sem se importar em checar dentro, olhou apenas se todos os documentos ainda estavam em sua carteira e foi embora, imediatamente para o aeroporto.

Ele vestia uma t-shirt florida e as calças do pijama. Daria um jeito no banheiro do aeroporto.

\- Eu não acredito, Alex! - Lil estava à flor da pele. Ela gritava com Alex por ele ter, acidentalmente, se distraído e apertado demais uma das cordas do violão favorito de Miles, até ela arrebentar.   
\- Minha nossa, é só uma corda. Eu arrumo isso rapidinho. Caralho, não tá dando pra ficar do seu lado, hoje.  
\- Você quem arrebenta a corda e a culpa é minha? Porque você não presta atenção no que tá fazendo?  
\- E porque você mesma não afina o violão?  
\- PORQUE VOCÊ QUEM PEGOU O VIOLÃO PRIMEIRO!  
\- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR!  
\- VAI SE FODER, ALEX!

Os dois não conseguiriam produzir nada, aquele dia.

Alex ainda tentou gravar uma vez, após ter trocado a corda do violão de Miles mas ele continuava errando o tom de uma parte da música, de novo e de novo, e Lil parecia não ligar, assim como ele sabia que não iria pedir ajuda a ela. Ele não se abaixaria tanto.

\- Ok, acho que encerrei por hoje. - Disse Alex, desistindo. - Sua vez.  
\- Até que enfim. - Disse Lil, pegando o violão.

Assim que ela encostou no instrumento, houve uma queda geral de energia e tudo ficou num escuro completo.

As luzes de emergência se acenderam, e foi só. Nada mais voltou a funcionar e o gerente veio avisar que eles teriam que encerrar as atividades naquele dia.

\- EU NÃO TÔ ACREDITANDO!

Alex e Lil voltaram ao apartamento.

Algo estava acontecendo naquele dia e ela estava sentindo tudo aos extremos. Lil entrou no apartamento aos prantos por que não havia conseguido gravar sua música para Miles. E ao mesmo tempo ela iria gritar com Alex se ele tentasse falar com ela.

O clima estava tenso entre os dois.

Lil colocou o violão de Miles no suporte e seguiu em direção ao quarto, batendo a porta de seu quarto atrás de si.

Alex abriu as janelas, sentou no sofá e acendeu um cigarro.   
E depois outro.  
E depois outro.  
E outro.

Até que ele ouviu um xingamento muito alto vindo do quarto de Lil.

 _Isso vai dar em merda_ _._  Pensou Alex.

A garota saiu do quarto com o celular na mão.

\- ALEX! - Ela gritou.  
\- O QUE É? - Ele gritou de volta.  
\- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, IDIOTA. - E aí ela começou a se debulhar em lágrimas. - Olha isso.

Ela entregou o celular para Alex, que leu e releu a notícia sem conseguir acreditar em seus olhos.

Miles havia sido  _preso_  aparentemente por comprar drogas e os serviços de uma prostituta.

Tinha sido notícia nos principais jornais da Inglaterra e USA, uma vez que o nome de Miles não havia saído da boca da imprensa desde o lançamento do CD, a descoberta da gravidez de Lil e a presença de Alex de volta na vida dos Kane.

 _Puta merda_ , pensou Alex.

\- Eu tenho  _certeza_  que ele tem uma explicação bem plausível para tudo isso. - Disse Alex, cautelosamente.  
\- É melhor que ele tenha. É melhor que ele tenha, Alex. - Lil sentou no sofá, ao lado de Alex, que congelou. Ele estava morto de medo dela, um completo desastre esperando pra acontecer.

Se aquilo fosse um filme seria  _Psicose_  e a música da cena do chuveiro ficaria se repetindo em loop, enquanto os olhos de Lil não desgrudavam da porta do apartamento.

Ela sabia que Miles estava indo para casa porque ele havia mandado uma mensagem enquanto Alex e ela estavam no estúdio.

_Eu fico ou eu saio? Se eu ficar, vai sobrar pra mim. Se eu sair, vai sobrar pra mim. Eu não posso deixar ela sozinha, ainda mais nesse estado de nervos. Eu vou ficar, mas vou ficar o mais quieto possível._

Duas horas depois, um silêncio inquebrável e uma sessão de encarar a porta, uma chave foi ouvida sendo encaixada na fechadura e então a maçaneta girou, revelando um Miles meio desgrenhado.

\- Eu não acredito. Finalmente, a minha casa, a minha esposa, meu filho. - Ele falava, enquanto punha a mala de lado e se virava para trancar a porta. - Oi, Alex.

Quando Alex e nem Lil disseram nada,  Miles olhou para o sofá, confuso. A paisagem não era nada boa.

Alex estava sentado, olhando para baixo, com os braços cruzados enquanto Lil olhava pra Miles de um jeito que poderia perfurar seu corpo, como uma flecha.

\- Gente?  
\- Preso com uma prostituta, Miles? Será que você não consegue manter esse seu pau nas calças por 3 dias? - O tom de Lil estava dando arrepios em Alex.

Ele  _realmente_  deveria aproveitar a situação para ir embora.

\- Então. - Começou Alex, limpando a garganta. - Agora que o Miles já voltou, eu posso ir em--  
\- NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM, SENTA AÍ E CALA ESSA BOCA. MILES! Eu estou esperando!  
\- Foi um mal entendido.

Miles começou a contar toda a história de como as coisas haviam dado errado a viagem quase toda.

_O dia dos 3 havia sido horrível._

\- Onde você está indo? - Miles perguntou quando Lil se levantou no final da explicação.

Ele não sabia que ela havia aceitado a história como verdade, o que de fato era, mas ela estava sentindo uma irritação tão grande, mas tão grande, que ela precisava ficar sozinha ou terminaria quebrando o pescoço de alguém.

\- Dormir. - Respondeu Lil, entrando no quarto de hóspedes e empurrando as coisas de Alex pra fora.   
\- Essas coisas são minhas! - Protestou Alex.  
\- EU SEI! - Lil gritou.

Alex e Miles se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio.

\- Vocês, hoje, se virem. Durmam no sofá, dividam a cama, eu não quero saber. Só cuidado Alex, porque o Miles não consegue manter a porra do pau dentro das calças. Boa noite.

Ela bateu a porta do quarto, deixando as coisas de Alex entre os cômodos e dois homens confusos na sala.

\- Ela esteve assim o dia todo. - Disse Alex, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
\- Eu nunca vi a Lil nesse estado. - Confessou Miles. - Eu me pergunto de onde vem tanta  _frustração_.  
\- O nosso dia também foi péssimo, Miles. Ela tinha planos, nada deu certo, nós gritamos um com o outro o tempo inteiro e ela tem uma festa em duas semanas.  
\- Festa? E o que a festa tem a ver com tudo isso?

Alex explicou sobre a ideia de Alexa para o chá de bebê e o que ele havia dito a ela sobre Lil sair do país em pouco tempo.

\- Ela provavelmente deve entrar em contato com você. - Disse Alex.  
\- Acho que já deve ter entrado. Vi várias mensagens chegarem no meu celular durante o caminho para casa mas não pude ver nenhuma porque estava dirigindo e bem, agora aconteceu tudo isso. - Miles deu de ombros.  
\- Então, agora que você já voltou, acho que é minha hora de ir. - Disse Alex, se levantando do sofá.  
\- Bem, eu... preferiria que você ficasse. A Lil pediu para que conversassemos e eu não quero ficar sozinho em casa com  _aquela_  mulher no quarto oposto ao que eu vou dormir. E se ela ficar emocional demais e tentar me matar?  _Você viu o que ela fez com a Suki!_  
\- Não exagera, Miles! - Disse Alex com um sorriso amarelo.

Sendo que ele mesmo estava aterrorizado.

\- Eu não tô exagerando.

Alex voltou seu olhar para Miles.

\- Hoje a gente divide a cama. Pode ser que a Lil queira ficar na sala ainda hoje, eu não sei... eu vou pegar as almofadas do sofá para fazer a barreira. Amanhã de manhã a gente tenta conversar sobre tudo isso.

Alex não tinha mais escolha.

Seria  _obrigado_  a ficar.


	16. Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: Surprise!!!!**   
**Espero que vocês gostem do que eu fiz nesse capítulo. Ele é bem felizinho e cheio de resoluções.**

_***a calmaria sempre vem antes da tempestade....*** _

**Hã? Que? Eu não disse nada.**

**Vejo vocês na próxima.**   
**Beijos e mais beijos**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Eu preciso admitir...  _isso_  é estranho. - Disse Alex.

Alex e Miles estavam deitados, um de costas para o outro, com as almofadas do sofá entre eles na cama, formando uma barreira.

Miles sabia que Alex era inquieto em seu sono e as almofadas eram essenciais, ele não queria acordar enrolado em Turner.

\- É mesmo. - Concordou Miles. - Eu saí de casa sentindo apatia beirando desgosto, por você, e termina que eu volto para casa e você está aqui, aguentando a Lil gritar o tempo todo por causa do dia péssimo que ela teve.   
\- Eu não estava falando  _dessa_  parte mas sim, isso também foi estranho. Não me importo com os gritos da Lil, ela anda muito...

 _Aflita._ Alex quis completar.

\- Na verdade eu esperava que você fosse me expulsar assim que entrasse. - Disse Alex.   
\- Ah, você está falando de  _nós dois na mesma cama, outra vez_. Sim, é estranho. Ainda mais porque as circunstâncias mudaram tanto que isso aqui parece ser em outra vida. - Miles virou para ver Alex mas as almofadas no caminho bloqueavam sua visão, ele não se importou, sabia que o outro havia sentido seu peso na cama mudar de lugar. - Em outros tempos, eu estaria muito feliz por você estar na minha cama, Turner. Às vezes eu me recuso a acreditar que passei  _dez_  anos rondando, sendo provocado, alimentando a expectativa de que você finalmente diria que poderíamos ficar juntos e aí quando parecia que isso estava prestes a acontecer, você aparecia com uma namorada nova e eu ficava em  _stand by_... Muitas das mulheres que passaram pela minha vida foram fruto da mais pura frustração, eu não aguentava ver você amando alguém que não fosse eu. - Miles estava despejando tudo o que estava alojado em seu peito há muito tempo.

Depois de todo o stress que ele tinha passado até conseguir chegar em casa, Miles parecia não conseguir segurar seus pensamentos e eles estavam deslizando por sua língua e seguindo até Alex.

-Até que você fechou de uma vez sua própria porta no meu coração e a Lil chegou. Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de  _amar verdadeiramente_  alguém que não fosse você, Alex. Estou muito feliz que estava errado.

Foi a vez de Alex se virar para encarar Miles, se deparando com as almofadas.

\- Eu não menti quando disse que estava confuso, eu não menti quando disse que não pensava que você não estava levando tudo para o lado emocional. Eu nunca percebi, Miles. Na minha cabeça, você estava só se divertindo comigo enquanto eu ficava feliz com a atenção por que pensava que eu nunca poderia ter você, é como você descreveu, eu sentia que você podia arranjar alguém a qualquer momento e eu fosse ficar sozinho, é por isso que eu começava um relacionamento sempre que podia e procurava nunca sair dele. Nós passamos nossas vidas nos desentendendo nesse sentido. Enquanto tudo mais estava certo, a gente continuava sem se entender nesse ponto por uma simples falta de diálogo e muito medo da rejeição, eu acho. Você sempre foi corajoso o suficiente para deixar todo mundo saber que você não faz distinção entre caras e garotas. Eu não curto caras, eu só gostava de você... eu conhecia você.

Alex removeu uma das almofadas entre os dois, desbloqueando a visão do rosto de Miles.

\- Eu fico contente que nós estejamos tendo essa conversa, agora. Que estejamos falando tudo isso abertamente. E eu fico muito feliz que a Lil entrou na sua vida de um outro jeito. Não há mais ninguém que poderia te manter são por todo esse tempo, que poderia cuidar e se importar com você, do mesmo jeito que ela faz. Você sempre vai ter um lugar especial no meu coração, Miles, mas... - Alex engoliu alto. - Eu não te amo mais.

Alex deixou aquilo sair como se fosse uma granada, sendo jogada no campo vizinho.

\- Eu também não te amo mais, Alex. Nós estamos resolvidos nessa questão, finalmente.   
\- Você me perdoa por toda aquela confusão com a Taylor? - Perguntou Alex, com uma esperança genuína em seus olhos.  
\- Se você me perdoar por... - Miles apontou para sua penteadeira. - Bem, aquele dia. E por ter sido rude com você durante esse tempo todo.   
\- Então estamos quites. Amigos novamente? - Disse Alex, levantando a mão e a passando por entre o espaço da almofada que ele havia removido para que Miles a apertasse.  
\- Eu acho que sim. - Disse Miles, apertando a mão de Alex.

Como se tivessem combinado, os dois viraram para se deitar de barriga para cima, ao mesmo tempo. Alex quebrou o silêncio alguns minutos depois.

\- Ah, Miles. Eu acho que deveria ser ela a fazer isso mas eu duvido muito que ela vá lembrar disso por um tempo, ainda mais... - Disse Alex, mexendo em seu celular com uma cara de "como se mexe nisso?" e finalmente a expressão mudando para "ah, era assim" - Por que está no meu celular.

Miles o olhou, confuso, pegando o celular que estava sendo oferecido.

\- Dá play. - Disse Alex.

\- Tá gravando?    
\- Esse pontinho vermelho piscando indica que sim, Alex.  
\- Ok. Mhm, hey Miles, nós...  
\- ALEX, ELE MEXEU DE NOVO!  
\- Bem, nesse momento são 5 da tarde e o seu bebê começou a mexer, pela primeira vez. Sua mulher quase me matou de susto mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Quer deixar algo registrado, Lil?  
\- Eu só... Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui, agora, Mi! Nosso bebê está  _bem_ , ele está falando comigo, reclamando da saudade da sua voz, provavelmente. Eu tô contando as horas para você voltar, Mi! Nós te amamos. O bebê e eu,  _não o Alex e eu._  
 _-_ Ei!

A gravação acabou e Miles teve que piscar várias vezes, numa tentativa de limpar as lágrimas que estavam embaçando sua visão.

-Isso foi... - Começou Miles, numa voz emocionada.  
-  _Indescritível_. - Os dois falaram juntos e depois riram.

Haviam se perdoado não havia nem meia hora e as falas em sincronia já começavam a aparecer.

\- Seu filho, Miles. Não é incrível? - Alex tinha um brilho nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza se mostrava no fundo deles. - Eu queria poder ter passado por esse momento com o meu bebê, também. - Alex admitiu, pegando o celular de volta e o colocando na mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado.   
\- Eu nunca disse mas eu sinto muito, Alex. Eu sinto muito,  _de verdade_.

Alex inspirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar.

\- Obrigado, Miles. Eu estou começando a aceitar todo o conceito de que eu não vou mais ser pai. Machuca,  _bastante_ , mas eu vou conseguir. - A última parte Alex disse mais para convencer a si mesmo. - No entanto, eu estou feliz por ter vivenciado esse momento com a Lil. Foi mágico. Você precisa sentir.  
\- Eu mal posso esperar até isso acontecer de novo. Eu não vou mais sair dessa cidade, não importa por qual motivo. Essa viagem começou num momento errado e terminou de um jeito mais errado ainda. Meu Deus, Alex. Você não faz ideia do desespero que eu sentia a cada coisa que dava errado e me impedia de voltar para casa. - Miles apertou as palmas das mãos contra o rosto.  
\- Ainda bem que já acabou.   
\- Sim. - Disse Miles com um bocejo.  
\- Vai dormir, Miles. Você teve um dia e tanto.   
\- Eu acho que sim... - Disse Miles, com seua olhos já fechados, a meio caminho do sono. - Boa noite, Al.

 _Al_  
\------------------------------------------------------

\- Não abre os olhos agora! - Disse Alexa.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde aquele dia complicado.

Alex havia se tornado figurinha repetida no apartamento dos Kane, sua amizade com Miles estava sólida, novamente e Lil sentia-se cada vez mais aliviada.

Ela havia conseguido empurrar Alex para a vida de Miles, de novo. Lil sabia que quando a hora chegasse, ele estaria ao lado de Miles, o tempo inteiro e Miles ao seu lado, afinal, Alex era seu amigo e Lil se importava muito com ele também. Ela não queria deixar nenhum dos dois desamparados e ela sabia que eles eram os únicos que ficariam cem por cento um ao lado do outro.

Alexa terminou de desenhar na barriga de Lil com um batom  _Chanel_ _._

\- Ok, pode abrir agora.

Lil olhou para sua barriga no espelho e viu um desenho dela, Miles e Alex. Os três bonequinhos de mãos dadas.

Ela olhou de volta para Alex e começou a rir, assim como todo mundo ao redor deles.

A festa era exclusivamente para garotas, a única exceção sendo Alex que Lil insistiu que teria de ficar na festa ou não teria festa.

Miles havia sido expulso de casa pelas meninas, aquele dia.

Alexa, Dani, Lauren, Beth, Breana, Katie, Arielle e até Genevieve, a assistente de Miles, estavam lá.

As outras garotas e Alexa, ignorando o que Miles tinha dito, tinham trazido uma horda de sacolas com roupinhas, brinquedos, e outras coisas para bebês, exceto pelos brinquedos, tudo era em tons de amarelo e branco, já que ela não sabia, ninguém sabia, se era menino ou menina.

Coisa que as garotas passaram a maior parte da festa discutindo.

\- Minha avó dizia que quando a barriga é muito redonda, é porque é uma menina. - Disse Dani.  
\- A minha barriga era muito redonda e eu tive um menino. - Respondeu Katie.  
\- Ai, eu não consigo. Como você consegue, Lil? Eu teria dado um jeito de descobrir o sexo do bebê com meio dia de gravidez. - Disse Alexa.

Todas riram.

\- Eu quero que seja surpresa. - Disse Lil.   
\- Mas seria surpresa de todo jeito. - Protestou Arielle.  
\- Eu quero que seja A surpresa. - Disse Lil, rindo.

A festa estava acontecendo há duas horas e Lil estava se divertindo bastante. Ela geralmente não gostava de festas mas as meninas a faziam se sentir extremamente à vontade.

Lil se sentiu mal por não poder dizer a elas que aquela festa seria a última com todas reunidas. À essa altura, ela não poderia dizer nem se ela quisesse, ela não ia conseguir lidar com a carga emocional.

\- Porque você está chorando? - Perguntou Viev, se virando para Lil, que terminou por ganhar a atenção da festa toda.  
\- Hormônios, eu acho. E também - Pausou Lil, sentindo sua visão escurecer.

 _Não, agora não_.  _Por favor._

Ela precisava disfarçar.

\- E também porque vocês estão fazendo eu me sentir tão especial, essa noite.  
\- Aw! - Exclamou Arielle, enquanto abraçava Lil. Gesto que foi copiado por todas as meninas da festa ao mesmo tempo.

Lil realmente estava se sentindo especial e não tinha palavras para agradecer às meninas, mas ela precisava sair dali por um momento, precisava de uma desculpa.

Quando as meninas a soltaram, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Como um anjo da guarda,  _Alex_.

\- Meninas, continuem com a festa. Eu preciso descansar por 10 minutinhos e já volto. São muitos sentimentos para processar. Al, será que você poderia me levar até o quarto? - Ela disse, inclinando a cabeça para onde estava sentindo a mão do amigo em seu ombro, esperando que ninguém notasse nada de errado.  
\- Claro que sim. - Alex a ajudou a levantar e a colocou na frente dele, a guiando pela cintura, num agarro mais firme para que pudesse a desviar dos móveis sem chamar muita atenção.

As meninas nada perceberam e continuaram a rir, dançar e comer. Dani trabalhava com  _buffets_  e ela encheu a festa de coisas deliciosas e muito bonitinhas.

Os cupcakes com cegonhas em cima estavam lindos e renderam fotos e, como sempre, muitos vídeos no snapchat por parte de Arielle.

Alex deitou Lil na cama dela e fechou a porta do quarto.

\- Al? - Ela chamou por ele, perdida.  
\- Aqui. - Ele segurou a mão dela.  
\- Eu perdi a visão,  _de novo_. Você acha que alguém percebeu?   
\- Pelo jeito, não. As meninas continuam do mesmo jeito, aparentemente.

E foi então que os dois ouviram uma batida na porta do quarto.  
Eles teriam se entreolhado se Lil conseguisse enxergar.

\- Calma, fecha os olhos e se encosta aqui. - Alex disse, colocando um travesseiro nas costas da amiga.  
Ele foi até a porta.

Alexa.

\- Oi! Vocês estão precisando de ajuda? Eu sei que você é péssimo com mulheres sentimentais, Al. - Ela disse, de zombaria.   
\- Uh, não. A Lil está descansando um pouco, eu só vou ficar fazendo companhia para ela e depois a gente retorna para a festa.   
\- Ah não, Aly. Você é o único que não chegou perto daquela mesa uma vez sequer, essa noite, em compensação o bar... Vai lá fora e pega algo para comer, eu fico com a Lil.  
\- Uh, não precisa, eu posso fazer isso quando a gente voltar e... é. - Ele não sabia o que fazer, Alexa era insistente e ele sabia que não ia terminar ali.  
\- Tudo bem, Al. - Ele ouviu Lil falar da cama atrás dele. - A Lexie tem razão, você não aproveitou nada da festa o tempo todo. Pode ir.   
\- Mas Lil... - Ele começou num protesto, até que lembrou que Alexa estava observando os dois da porta. Limpou a garganta - Mas Lil, você vai ficar bem?   
\- Sim, eu só preciso descansar.  _Isso sempre_  acontece. - Ela deu a dica.  
\- Ok. - Disse Alex, por fim. Cuida bem dela, Lexie ou o Miles me mata.   
\- Então ele vai matar você porque eu estou aqui para levar a Lil para um mau caminho. - Disse Alexa, ganhando um olhar desaprovador de Alex - Brincadeira. Vai lá.

Ela passou pela porta ao mesmo tempo que Alex, seus ombros se tocaram e ele parou por um segundo, virando para olhar para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu-se corar.

\- Ok, tchau Alex. - Ela disse, fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de si.

Sentou-se na cama com um suspiro.

\- O que houve? - Lil perguntou, de olhos fechados, uma mão na testa para reforçar a ideia de que ela estava sensível a luz e por isso não os abria.

Apesar que de vez em quando ela descia a mão sobre os olhos e testava se sua visão havia voltado. Ainda não.

Hoje estava levando mais tempo.

\- O Aly. A gente tem conversado bastante, esses últimos tempos. - Disse Alexa, olhando em outra direção, sem saber que Lil não podia ver o rosa pálido que se alojara em suas bochechas.   
\- Mhm, algum significado implícito, nisso? - Perguntou Lil, com um sorriso.   
\- Eu estou hospedada na casa dele, esses dois dias, eu acho que você sabe.   
\- Sim, eu sei. Ele não calava a boca sobre isso o tempo todo. - Lil disse, rindo.

Alexa corou mais.

\- Bem, ontem nós nos beijamos. Parece bobo mas depois de todo esse tempo, ele continua mexendo comigo.  
\- E por que você não dá mais uma chance a isso? - Lil deslizou a mão sobre os olhos e testou, ela conseguia ver borrões.

Fechou os olhos, novamente.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, Lil. O Alex que eu namorei era muito imaturo. Tenho receio de que no fundo ele continue assim, você sabe,  _boys will be boys._

Lil abriu os olhos, ela podia ver Alexa, agora. Suas bochechas rosadas.

\- Lexie, se tem uma coisa que o Alex não continua, é imaturo. Ele pode ter nos passado essa impressão durante o relacionamento dele com a  _girafa_  - Alexa riu. -Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu na vida dele, ele pôs os pés no chão de uma vez. E além do mais, você sempre foi o amor da vida dele. Pelo menos o primeiro, por que você sabe... o Miles. - As duas riram.  
\- Talvez você esteja certa. Eu acho que posso dar uma chance para testar se algum  _sentimento flui dos dois lados_. - Alexa disse e Lil apertou a mão da amiga, num gesto de encorajamento. - Mas me diz, como estão Alex e Miles?

Era tão bom poder conversar tão livremente com Alexa.

\- Bem, eles resolveram todas as mágoas penduradas em cabides, há anos e se acertaram sobre os sentimentos quanto um ao outro. O Miles me disse que eles constataram que não se amam mais, e que eles passaram todo esse tempo, sofrendo, por falta de diálogo e que a partir daquele dia eles sempre abririam um tópico de discussão para fosse lá o que estivesse os incomodando.   
\- Isso é muito bom. - Aprovou Alexa. - Realmente, é algo que eu não veria o  _meu_  Alex fazer. Talvez o  _novo_  Alex seja mesmo diferente.   
\- Ele é, sim. Eu fico muito feliz de tudo ter se acertado, no final. Os dois são melhores amigos e são  _goals_  de todo mundo que eu conheço. - Lil disse, com um sorriso. - Ok, acho que já estou pronta para voltar para festa. A menos... Lexie, será que você poderia me ajudar com uma coisa?  
\- Claro que sim. - Disse Alexa. - Do que você precisa?   
\- Esconder algo.

A festa durou mais algum tempo até que as meninas começaram a se despedir de Lil e saírem.

Miles havia retornado havia pouco tempo e Alex se despediu dele e de Lil, escoltando Alexa porta afora.

\- E então, como foi a festa? - Perguntou Miles, abraçando a esposa por trás e plantando um beijo em seu pescoço.  
\- Foi maravilhosa. Eu nunca pensei que um grupo de meninas tivesse o poder de me fazer sentir tão especial, tão querida. É algo que eu só tinha experimentado com você, Mi.   
\- Todo mundo te ama, Lil. É  _impossível_  não gostar de você. Uma hora ou outra... - Ele falava pausadamente, beijando os ombros e o pescoço dela - Inevitavelmente, todo mundo termina se apaixonando por você.

Mas os pensamentos de Lil não eram totalmente felizes e ela precisava colocar aquilo para fora.

\- Ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto péssima, Mi. Elas estavam se despedindo de mim, sem saber que é adeus para sempre. - Ela tinha um tom extremamente melancólico, o que fez com que Miles a virasse para que pudesse ver o rosto dela.  
\- Amor, você compartilhou momentos hoje que eu tenho certeza que nenhuma delas jamais vai esquecer, o fato de que - A voz dele estava craquelando. - você provavelmente não  vai voltar a vê-las, não significa que elas vão esquecer quem você é. Elas não poderiam se tentassem, eu tenho absoluta certeza disso. Agora, se possível, podemos mudar o tópico? Eu odeio ver você se aborrecer por conta desse assunto.

_E eu também odeio ter que ficar me lembrando disso. Me corrói como ácido._

Miles  apoiou o dedo no queixo de Lil, empurrando-o para cima até que seus olhos estivessem nos dela. A boca dela se contorceu num pequeno meio sorriso.

\- Enfim... - Ela balançou levemente sua cabeça. - Eu acho que vamos ter o "casal A" de volta. - Disse a Miles.  
\- Casal A? - Miles franziu a testa.  
\- Alex e Alexa. - Explicou Lil.   
\- Sério!?   
\- Uhum, a Lexie me disse que o Alex a beijou, ontem e que apesar de parecer bobo, ele ainda mexe muito com ela. Ela me disse que estava receosa de que o Alex ainda fosse a pessoa imatura que ela namorou mas eu validei alguns pontos que fizeram ela ver o Aly por outro ângulo. Como por exemplo, o fato de ele estar bem centrado o suficiente para conseguir resolver a situação de vocês e que ela sempre foi o grande amor da vida dele. - Ela abriu um sorriso pequeno e tocou no peito de Miles com o dedo indicador - Além de você, claro.

Os dois começaram a rir.

\- Você é terrível. - Disse Miles, se inclinando para beijá-la. - Após um beijo terno e demorado, Miles disse provocantemente - Que tal a gente ir pro quarto, agora?   
\- Eu acho uma boa ideia. Ótima, aliás. - Ela respondeu, baixando seus braços que estavam repousando ao redor do pescoço dele.

Miles a pegou no colo e finalmente notou em detalhes o desenho vermelho escarlate na barriga da esposa.

\- Quem fez isso? - Perguntou ele, rindo.  
\- A Lexie. Somos você, o Alex e eu. - Lil respondeu, apontando e rindo.

Miles também riu enquanto se inclinou para mais um beijo. 

 _Os treinos pesados na academia estavam se pagando_ , pensou Lil.

Miles a conseguia carregar com uma facilidade absurda.

\- A gente precisa tirar o Alex daí, eu não me sentiria confortável com ele nos assistindo. - Disse Miles, meio brincando meio provocando, enquanto caminhava para o quarto com a mulher nos braços.  
\- Eu também não. Que tal um banho quente? - Perguntou Lil.  
\- Em que sentido da palavra? - Provocou Miles.  
-  _No sentido que você preferir, Sr. Kane._

Enquanto isso, Alex chegava em casa com Alexa, abrindo a porta do apartamento e fazendo menção para que ela passasse primeiro.

\- Ai, a festa foi maravilhosa. - Disse Alexa, se encaminhando até o sofá de Alex para tirar os saltos.

Seus pés doíam horrores por ter dançado tanto.

\- E barulhenta. - Disse Alex, tirando a jaqueta e a pendurando atrás da porta.   
\- O que você esperava de um monte de mulheres juntas, Alex? - Alexa levantou as duas mãos no ar e deu de ombros.  
\- Talvez menos barulho?   
\- Você sabe que não foi convidado, né? - Zombou Alexa. - Você só ficou por insistência da Lil, já que o Miles está meio paranóico depois do incidente dela e do que aconteceu, você sabe... com a sua ex. - Ela terminou a frase querendo poder voltar no tempo e enfiar as palavras garganta abaixo, de novo.   
\- É, eu sei. - Disse Alex, notando o desconforto de Alexa e tentando esconder seu próprio.

Aquele não era o único motivo pelo qual ele foi intimado pela própria Lil a participar da festa, só que Alexa não podia saber.

\- Me desculpa, Alex.  
\- Tudo bem, Alexa. Sério. - Alex completou antes que ela pudesse se desculpar de novo.  
\- Err... mhm. Acho que eu vou tomar um banho e deitar, o dia hoje foi meio corrido com todos os preparativos e etc.  
\- Como preferir,  _love_. Você está em casa. - Disse Alex, sentando na outra ponta do sofá onde Alexa estava.   
\- Obrigada, Al. - Alexa se levantou com os sapatos na mão e andou até ele, depositando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Ela estava começando a ir embora quando Alex segurou seu braço levemente e ela parou, virando-se para ele.

-Lexie, espera. - Pediu Alex. Alexa sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, pousando os sapatos no chão e olhando em direção ao garoto. - É só que... eu, err, ontem você... errr... sabe de uma coisa? Esquece. Não é importante. - Alex estava ficando vermelho e perdido em seu discurso de tentar dizer a Alexa que gostaria muitíssimo de sentir seus lábios e seu corpo contra os dele.

O que ele não esperava é que não iria mesmo precisar falar nada.

Alexa já havia entendido a mensagem.


	17. As Horas Iniciais Da Madrugada - parte 1

**A/N: Eu vou ser forçada a dividir esse capítulo em duas partes. Ele é essencial para a história mas eu ainda não cheguei onde eu queria com essa parte, que é beeeeeeem superficial.**

**Eu tô tendo uns bloqueios criativos terríveis e como a minha amiga disse "isso é psicológico". É mesmo, eu quero escrever mas não quero terminar a fic, tô sofrendo por antecipação com o fim.**

**Anyways, eu espero ter escrito mais uma coisa sobre a qual vocês não vão parar e pensar, depois "eu não acredito que perdi meu tempo lendo isso", pqné.**   
**Espero que vocês gostem e SEGUREM-SE, ESTAMOS SOB AVISO DE TEMPESTADE PARA OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**Beijo, beijo**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Argh.   
\- O que foi?   
\- Enjoada.   
\- Você quer que eu pare o carro? - Perguntou Miles, já olhando pelo seu retrovisor se havia algum outro veículo atrás deles.  
\- Não, não precisa. A gente tá indo pro Hospital, de todo jeito.

**3 dias atrás**

Lil e Miles estavam deitados, a mão dele gentilmente envolvendo a cintura dela, o rosto enterrado na curva de seu pescoço.

Ela já não conseguia mais deitar-se nem ao menos de lado e invejava Miles por isso.

_No fim, tudo valeria a pena._

\- Sabe, - começou Lil - eu gostaria muito de visitar Londres.  
\- Londres? - Perguntou Miles, com uma certa surpresa, levantando o rosto do lugar onde estivera antes.  
\- É. Eu amo aquela cidade e faz anos que não volto lá. Eu adoraria sentir o ar londrino mais uma vez e depois nós poderíamos visitar a sua mãe, eu também não a vejo há muito tempo.

 _Uma última vez_ , ela quis dizer.

\- Você sabe que recebeu instruções até para evitar até dirigir, se pudesse, quanto mais voar.   
\- Miles, eu me sinto capaz de fazer isso... eu não sei explicar mas eu sinto que ficaria tudo bem. É mais ou menos como se eu tivesse descoberto uma força, até então escondida, dentro de mim. - Ela argumentava com convicção. E se - Ele a olhava dos pés à cabeça e ela virou o rosto para olhar para ele. - eu tentar adiantar a próxima consulta do pré-natal e pedir para eles checarem, de novo, por qualquer risco?  
\- Mhm... - Miles não gostava da ideia de pensar nos dois "presos" no ar por quase 12 horas. Era tempo demais.

Ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que seria um momento importante, uma reunião familiar completa, fotos para serem mostradas no futuro.

\- É uma ideia válida mas eu realmente não concordo com tudo isso. Se eles disserem que você pode ir, talvez eu considere a possibilidade de te colocar num avião por 12 horas.   
\- Seria bom se eu conseguisse dormir o vôo inteiro mas é impossível, eu preciso fazer xixi basicamente a cada meia hora. É muito cansativo, principalmente para a Nami que quando consegue uma posição boa para dormir no meu colo, eu preciso levantar. Pobrezinha.

Miles riu.

\- Então eu vou tentar adiantar, ok? - Ela perguntou, esperando uma resposta positiva.  
\- Ok. Você pode tentar mas eu não estou dizendo que nós vamos a lugar algum. - Respondeu Miles, levantando uma mão no ar.   
\- Eles vão me dar sinal verde, aposto cem pratas com você.  
\- Feito. - Eles bateram punho com punho no ar.

O celular de Miles começou a tocar. Ele esticou o braço e pegou o aparelho na mesinha de cabeceira.

Mensagem de texto de Alexa

_Hey, Mi! Eu tava pensando, que tal o clubinho sair para jantar, hoje? O Alex estava falando sobre um restaurante que ele diz ser maravilhoso e que eu tenho certeza que a Lil vai gostar porque: pizza!_   
_Espero que vocês digam sim, eu tenho que ir embora amanhã e isso seria perfeito para fechar a viagem._

_X_ '

\- A Lexie mandou mensagem nos convidando para jantar. Ela disse que o Alex falou sobre um restaurante muito bom e que tem pizza e--  
\- SIM!!!!! - Lil ficou automaticamente com fome. Ultimamente ela só não comia as paredes e os móveis do apartamento, sua fome parecia eterna. - Pizza, ai!   
\- Lil, você comeu pizza ontem e antes de ontem e antes de antes de ontem. - Miles disse. - Isso nem é saudável.  
\- Claro. Como resistir à pizza? Não dá, Miles. E parece que é a coisa que o seu filho mais gosta de comer. Eu já estou morrendo de fome, inclusive.  
\- A cozinha é por ali. - Apontou Miles, rindo. - Ainda são duas da tarde e a Lexie chamou a gente para jantar. Você sabe que o verbo "jantar" no dicionário da Alexa implica "refeição após às 8 da noite".  
\- Nãããão. - Disse Lil, pondo as duas mãos sobre os olhos e fingindo que estava chorando.   
\- Ah, tão dramática. - Miles riu, enquanto largava o celular de volta na mesinha, mensagem já respondida: eles haviam aceitado o convite. Miles voltou a atenção para Lil e começou a fazer cócegas nela.  
\- Não, Mi! - Faltava-lhe o ar - Para! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Socorro! - Miles parou com as cócegas, se inclinando sobre seu rosto, calando seus protestos com beijos consecutivos e depois rindo junto com ela.

Tudo parecia tão certo.   
 _É como se no mundo inteiro, de repente, cada coisa estivesse em seu devido lugar._

Só que não estavam.

**Hoje**

\- Miles? - Chamou Lil, ao sair de uma das salas da ala obstetrícia do hospital.  
\- O que houve? - Perguntou ele, ficando em pé num segundo. Alerta.  
\- Acho que você me deve cem pratas.

\------------------------------------------------------

\- Seria ótimo se o Alex acompanhasse a gente. - Disse Lil, enquanto dobrava cuidadosamente as peças de roupa que iria precisar em Londres.

Os médicos deram a permissão que ela procurava e precisava, só mantiveram as orientações para que ela não fizesse atividades físicas ou domésticas e acima de tudo não carregasse peso.

Coisa que Miles nunca a deixaria fazer, de todo jeito.

\- Ele já vai estar lá. Com a Lexie, por sinal. Faz uma semana que ele reclama que ela voltou para Nova Iorque. - Retrucou Miles.  
\- Eles são tão lindos juntos. - Disse Lil ternamente. - Já disse isso um milhão de vezes e nunca vou cansar.  
\- Eles fazem um casal muito bonito e balanceiam um ao outro perfeitamente. - Concordou Miles.   
\- Eu só espero que o Alex não invente de tatuar o nome dela, também. Se bem que - Lil começou a tentar falar sem rir - a gente conhece e ama a Alexa, não seria tão desastroso dessa vez.

Miles e Lil se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de explodirem em risadas.

\- Ai, não mesmo, espero que o Al tenha aprendido a lição definitivamente. Mesmo eu amando a Lexie: sem tatuagens pro Aly.  
\- Aww, mas eu pretendia tatuar seu nome na minha testa. - Zombou Miles, rindo junto com Lil. - Mas não,  _certeza_  que ele não vai fazer de novo.   
\- Como você tem tanta certeza?   
\- Porque ele não calou a boca sobre como remover tatuagem é um processo dolorido e ele passou quase uma semana tentando achar uma palavra adequada no dicionário pra descrever a dor que ele sentiu - Explicou Miles.

Malas prontas, hora de sair.

Lil queria ajudar Miles com as malas mas ele insistiu que ela só segurasse a porta do elevador. Ela carregava Nami em sua caixa de transporte.

Iria deixar sua "filha mais velha" no Pet Hotel, até eles voltarem de viagem.

\- Ah, Miles?  
\- Sim?   
\- Você pegou as passagens? Não lembro de ter visto junto com os outros documentos.   
\- Ah, não. Não temos tickets, os assentos estão sob reserva por nome, a gente só precisa mostrar os passaportes - Respondeu Miles.   
\- Ok. - Lil achou estranho. Ela havia viajado com Miles várias vezes antes, nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa coisa de reserva por nome.

Estava começando a pensar que ele tinha esquecido as passagens em casa e como eles já estavam na metade do percurso ele não queria voltar para buscar e iria inventar uma desculpa para a balconista ou pior, ele poderia tentar arrumar um problema para que eles não viajassem.

Ela parou de imaginar besteira, sabia que Miles não era um bom mentiroso e ela confiava cem por cento no marido.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi tranquilo, não havia congestionamento, os motoristas não estavam estressados, o dia não estava extremamente calorento e o taxista era um senhor animado e simpático.

Todas as situações colaborando a favor dela.

Miles pediu para o motorista do táxi parar o mais próximo da entrada da Ala F, possível. Ele ajudou Lil a sair do carro e começou a tirar as malas depois, as empilhando num carrinho.

\- Eu pensei que os vôos da British Airways ficassem na Ala C. - Apontou Lil.  
\- Ah, sim. Mas o nosso parte daqui, houve uma mudança. - Respondeu Miles enquanto oferecia o braço para a mulher. Os dois começaram a andar e Lil notou que aquela era uma área bem mais "deserta" do aeroporto, quando comparada com as áreas de espera dos vôos comerciais da American Airlines.

Muito confuso.

\- Olá. - Disse Miles para uma moça loira atrás de um balcão que aparentemente não pertencia a nenhuma companhia aérea. - Temos um vôo reservado. Kane.   
\- Oh, sim. Os passaportes, por favor.

Miles entregou os documentos para a mulher que os comparou com as informações da tela de seu computador e depois devolveu.

\- Pode seguir em frente e pegar o elevador até o térreo, lá embaixo vai ter um outro atendente para guiá-los. Tenham um bom vôo.  
\- Obrigado. - Respondeu o casal, em uníssono.

Eles fizeram como o indicado e quando o elevador abriu as portas no térreo, Lil finalmente entendeu que eles estavam na parte privada do aeroporto.

-  _Um jatinho_ , Miles!? Sério?

Ok, um limite havia sido ultrapassado ali.

Miles poderia ter colocado os dois na primeira classe da British Airways e estava resolvido o problema. Ele não precisava ter alugado um jato!

\- Ponha a culpa no Alex, é presente dele. - Disse Miles, se defendendo.

Lil encarava o avião no qual passaria as próximas 11 horas.

Com certeza Alex iria ouvir um monte.

\------------------------------------------------------

\- Amor?   
\- Mhm?   
\- Hora de acordar, nós estamos chegando.

Lil abriu os olhos e se esticou por debaixo do cobertor que Miles havia colocado sobre ela.

A garota havia adormecido e passara o último terço do vôo envolta num sono pacífico, o qual Miles vigiava atentamente.

Ela olhou pela janela e viu Londres em plena vida, bem abaixo deles. O céu acinzentado em volta. Lil abriu um sorriso.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntou Miles, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela.  
\- Perfeitamente bem. - Disse ela, segurando e puxando a mão dele até seus lábios, depositando um beijo.

Miles sorriu e voltou para seu assento, preparando-se para o pouso.  
Alguns minutos depois eles sentiram o avião tocar o solo.

\- Londres, olá. - Disse Lil.

Tudo o que Miles conseguia pensar, era:  _por favor, que não dê nada errado dessa vez._

Miles e Lil agradeceram os pilotos e desceram do avião. Para a surpresa de Lil, Alex estava esperando pelos dois no fim da escada, seu carro estacionado ao lado do avião.

\- Bem vindos a Londres. Eu serei seu guia durante o tour pela cidade. - Disse Alex, rindo.  
\- Alex! - Lil deu um tapa na cabeça dele.  
\- Ouch! Porque? - Alex olhou para Miles, que apenas deu de ombros e riu da situação.   
\- Um jato? - Perguntou Lil.

Lil não gostava quando ela recebia um presente que ela sentia que não conseguia retribuir à altura.

Ela  _não sabia explicar_  o porque mas era algo que ela sempre sentiu. Após casar com Miles, os dois tiveram várias mini discussões sobre isso. Miles insistia que ela devia se acostumar que agora que estava casada com um rockstar, deveria gastar o quanto sentisse vontade e ela sentia que não tinha esse direito, não era ela que havia ganhado aquele dinheiro.

Várias vezes ela passara por vitrines nas quais Miles parava para observar algumas peças masculinas com entusiasmo enquanto ela não se sentia atraída por nenhuma das peças femininas. Na verdade, em algumas ocasiões ela até chegou a se perguntar como um ou dois vestidos tão feios conseguiam custar aquele tanto.  
  
Ela sempre dava um jeito de restringir sua vida ao dinheiro que recebia pela morte dos pais e só, ela não ligava para roupas, joias e restaurantes caros. Se ela tivesse Miles então ela tinha tudo o que precisava. Ele era o que tinha nascido para usufruir da vida  _high end_ , não ela.  
  
Por isso ela tinha se irritado com a história do jato. Apesar de logo em seguida lembrar que não havia sido um capricho de Alex, mas sim uma coisa que ele, e o próprio Miles que havia concordado com aquilo, achavam que ela precisava no estado em que estava.

E talvez aquela fosse realmente a melhor solução.

\- Eu sinto muito se não queria que você passasse horas com estranhos escrutinando você num vôo comercial! - Disse Alex.

Lil apenas o abraçou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Alex a abraçou de volta, do melhor jeito que pôde.

 _Era estranho abraçar alguém com uma barriga no caminho_ , ele pensou.

\- Eu não sabia que você era bipolar. - Disse Alex.

Lil deu língua para ele.

\- Obrigada, Al. - Ela disse, desfazendo o aperto de seus braços ao redor do amigo.  
\- Sempre às ordens. - Alex abriu um sorriso e depositou um beijo nos cabelos da amiga. - Obrigado por me defender, Miles. Eu nem cheguei a apanhar.

Miles riu enquanto abraçava o amigo de volta, o cumprimentando.

\- Então, vamos? Eu espero que você não esteja muito cansada, Lil. Temos um almoço com a Alexa como próximo item na agenda. - Disse Alex.

O relógio marcava 11:15am.

\- Eu dormi como uma pedra nas últimas horas de vôo. - Disse Lil. - Acho que estou recarregada o suficiente.  
\- Eu não estou nem um pouco cansado, Alex, obrigado por perguntar. - Miles disse no mesmo tom brincalhão que o amigo havia usado minutos atrás. Ele não havia dormido durante o vôo inteiro, não conseguira relaxar o suficiente.   
\- Eu tenho certeza que você consegue, Miles. É só um almoço. Com a Alexa! - Disse Alex, fingindo ser uma líder de torcida.   
\- Eu preciso de um café antes de enfrentar Alexa Chung, todo mundo sabe o quanto ela fica frenética quando está em Londres. É como se a cidade fosse uma bateria e a Lexie estivesse sempre ligada no 220v.

Os amigos riram.

\- Ok, então a gente pode passar no Starbucks, no caminho. - Disse Alex.  
\- Eu concordo com essa parada. Eu preciso de um brownie, qualquer brownie. - Disse Lil. -vTalvez um pedaço de torta... algo salgado também seria bom.  
\- Lil, a gente vai parar pra comprar café antes de ir almoçar. A gente não vai parar pra almoçar! - Disse Miles, rindo.  
\- Isso não se caracteriza como almoço! - Disse Lil, num falso protesto. - Talvez como ato de rebeldia.  
\- Até porque comer sobremesa antes do almoço é um ato  _muito_  rebelde. - Apontou Alex, entrando na brincadeira.  
\- Exatamente.

Os três entraram no carro de Alex e ele deu partida no veículo, dirigindo lentamente até a saída do aeroporto.

\------------------------------------------------------

\- Ok, talvez isso tenha sido uma má ideia. - Disse Alex.

Miles era muito mais conhecido na Inglaterra que nos USA e o fato de ele e a mulher estarem almoçando com o  _casal-que-todo-mundo-torcia-pela-volta_ -Alex Turner e Alexa Chung, numa das áreas mais movimentadas da cidade, não ajudava muito.

\- O que a gente faz agora? - Perguntou Miles.  
\- Saímos pelos fundos. Eu já fiz isso algumas vezes. - Disse Alexa.

A calçada estava lotada de fotógrafos. Todos morrendo por uma foto. Os quatro amigos queriam evitar aquilo e Alexa condenava-se mentalmente por ter escolhido aquele lugar, naquele horário.

Alexa chamou o gerente do lugar e explicou a situação, o rapaz alto rapidamente concordou em ajudá-los a sair dali sem chamar atenção.

Minutos depois os quatro passavam pelo meio da cozinha do restaurante, em direção à rua.

\- Muito obrigado, cara. - Alex apertou a mão do gerente, ao mesmo tempo pousando uma nota em sua palma.

O rapaz fez um aceno com a cabeça e se recolheu de volta ao restaurante.

\- O carro está na outra rua. Rápido antes que eles percebam que a gente deu um jeito de sair. - Disse Alex enquanto envolvia a cintura de Alexa e começava a guiar o grupo de volta até seu carro. Eles entraram e Alex partiu.

O resto da tarde consistiu-se em um passeio de carro pela cidade com paradas estrategicamente calculadas em lugares que eles sabiam que não chamariam atenção demais ou que os paparazzi não conseguiriam se amontoar a tempo.

No fim do dia, os quatro voltaram para o hotel onde Alex e Alexa estavam hospedados e Miles havia feito uma reserva.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir descer para jantar no restaurante do hotel. - Admitiu Miles. - Eu tô quebrado.   
\- Eu queria muito protestar contra essa afirmação... - Disse Lil - Mas eu também me sinto cansada e de  _jet lag_. Literalmente  _jet_ _._ \- Ela olhou para Alex, divertidamente.  
\- Acho que seria sábio encerrar as atividades de hoje, mesmo. - Disse Alexa.  -Eu imagino como vocês estão cansados. Eu sempre saio do aeroporto direto pro hotel.   
\- E ainda sim, você me obrigou a ficar o dia inteiro olhando pra sua cara. - Disse Miles, rindo enquanto Alexa batia no braço dele com a bolsa.  
\- Eu sei que você me ama, Miles Kane. Pode admitir.   
\- Amo sim, mas amo mais quando tô menos cansado. - Miles abriu os braços, convidando Alexa para um abraço.   
\- Ok, ok. Pode soltar minha namorada ou eu sequestro sua família, Kane. - Disse Alex, saindo de seu lugar e parando ao lado de Lil. - As vantages de sequestrar uma grávida é que eu só preciso sequestrar uma pessoa e acabo levando duas. Dobrei o preço do resgate.

Todos riram.

\- Ok, Turner. - Disse Miles, soltando Alexa e colocando as duas mãos pra cima como se estivesse se rendendo. Alexa correu de volta para o lado de Alex, rindo.   
\- Muito bem. - Disse Alex, plantando um beijo na bochecha de Alexa.  
\- Ok,  _gangue_. Hora de dispersar. - Disse Lil. - A gente se encontra amanhã?   
\- Claro que sim, inclusive amanhã é dia de troca de casais! - Respondeu Alexa. - Eu tenho assuntos pendentes para resolver com o Miles e o Alex... bem, é só o Alex - Ela riu.  
-Deixando bem claro que "só o Alex" tem planos muito bons para amanhã - Disse Alex, piscando para Lil.   
\- Eu não sei quem teve essa ideia mas... - Começou Miles, tentando manter um tom sério e logo desistindo - A cada minuto que você passa perto do meu filho, eu tenho medo que ele se contamine com esse seu sotaque ridículo de Sheffield. - Ele pousou a mão meio de lado, na boca, tentando esconder o sorriso e parecer sério.  
\- Antes o meu sotaque que o seu sotaque ridículo de  _Wirral_  misturado com o de LA. Sem ofensas, Lil. - Devolveu Alex, no mesmo tom zombeteiro.  
\- Ouch - Disse Lil, rindo. - Acho que tá mesmo na hora de dispersar. Boa noite, gente. Muito obrigada pelo dia. Me diverti muito. Mesmo.  
\- Boa noite,  _girlfriend_. Até amanhã - Disse Alexa, abraçando Lil.

Alex e Miles fizeram o mesmo antes de trocarem de lugar para abraçar os amigos que faltavam e depois ambos os casais se dirigiram aos seus respectivos quartos.

Lil e Miles adormeceram quase imediatamente após deitar.

A noite de Alex e Alexa seria bem longa.


	18. As Horas Iniciais Da Madrugada - parte 2

**A/N: Esse capítulo é bem mais curto, é mais como se fosse a guinada final que eu estava aguardando para poder, finalmente, seguir na direção planejada. Cada vez mais perto do fim, é aqui que as coisas "start to fall apart" então "hold on to your heart".**   
**O próximo capítulo >>talvez<< leve um pouco mais de tempo para ficar pronto mas eu prometo que vai chegar logo, eu não aguento mais esperar para escrever e dividir ele com vocês.**

**Então é isso, vejo vocês na próxima.**  
 **Do me a favour e comentem, eu amo ler os comentários de vocês.**  
 **Se gostarem desse capítulo, a estrelinha vos espera.**  
 **Mais uma vez: muito obrigada a todos que apoiam essa fic. Amo vocês** ❤️️

**Beijos**   
**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Eu não consigo mais tocar violão de um jeito confortável, Aly - Disse Lil, apontando para sua barriga.

Ela estava com Alex no carro dele, a caminho de um estúdio. Alex tinha alugado o estúdio por alguns dias para que pudesse trabalhar nas músicas para o filme e aproveitou para levar Lil, que não havia conseguido gravar suas músicas da outra vez.

\- Eu toco, não tem problema. Sorte minha que você tem tudo gravado no celular. - Disse Alex.  
\- Sim, porque eu realmente não teria como te mostrar. Eu poderia tentar escrever as notas mas não acho que sairia do mesmo jeito.   
\- Eu também acho que não. Você tem um jeito meio único de tocar, quem assiste pode ver isso claramente. Suas emoções fluem diretamente dos seus dedos para as cordas e é uma coisa que eu não teria como tentar reproduzir apenas lendo as notas. É uma coisa especial, sabe?  
\- Ninguém nunca me disse isso... Você deve ser o único que pode ver, eu acho. Claramente porque você tem uma conexão absurda com a música, Alex. As melodias que você compõe nunca poderiam ter sido compostas por outra pessoa. Eu acho que isso é mais especial do que tocar com emoção, até porque você também faz isso. E o Miles.   
\- Então eu diria que é tão especial quanto. - Alex desviou o olhar da estrada para olhar para Lil por um segundo.

O sol contrastava com sua silhueta e por um segundo Alex lembrou de uma composição que ele havia feito num dia igual aquele.  _Arabella_.

\- Estive pensando nisso ultimamente e eu acho que nunca realmente expressei o quão grato eu sou por você não ter  _desistido_ de mim depois de toda aquela história com o Miles. Eu sei que já acabou e tudo tá bem agora, mas eu não posso não dizer isso.   
\- Eu jamais desistiria de você, Al.   
\- É só que você sempre foi extremamente protetora quando se trata do Miles e eu agora tenho plena consciência do meu papel naquilo tudo, sabe? Se você tivesse escolhido nunca mais falar comigo eu certamente iria entender. Mas aí naquele dia que o Miles me expulsou do apartamento... você ligou pra mim e perguntou como eu tava... insistiu em me ver. Você me abraçou. - Alex olhou para Lil com um sorriso minúsculo em seus lábios.   
\- E disse que só não te daria um murro porque estava muito triste para ficar com raiva.

Alex riu levemente.

\- Mas você me abraçou e me deixou chorar um pouco. Ninguém mais sabia daquilo então éramos só você e eu... se você não tivesse aparecido, eu não poderia ter chorado no ombro de ninguém mais. Muito obrigado. De verdade. - Ele tocou o rosto da amiga.  
\- Eu faria tudo de novo.

Lil pegou a mão de Alex e depositou um beijo no nós de seus dedos.

Alex estacionou o carro alguns minutos depois e os olhos de Lil brilharam mais que aço polido.

\- ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS! AHHHHHH! Alex! - Lil jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Alex e encheu a bochecha dele de beijos. Ele ria alto.   
\- Sim, eu tive sorte porque eu estava na lista de espera mas houve uma desistência e eles me ligaram. Inclusive eu estava considerando ligar para um outro estúdio só para garantir mas ainda bem que não foi necessário.   
\- Como você não surta toda vez que põe os pés lá dentro? - Perguntou Lil, se desfazendo do cinto de segurança.   
\- Quem disse que eu não surto? - Rebateu Alex, rindo.   
\- Eu preciso de uma foto nesse lugar - Disse Lil.

Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.  
  
\- Claro que sim. Fica ali em frente ao nome na parede. - Disse Alex.  
\- Não, você tem que vir comigo! Vamos pedir pra alguém tirar a foto. - Lil parou uma mulher que passava na calçada, e aparentemente não estava com pressa, e pediu para que ela tirasse a foto. A mulher fez como pedido e após devolver o celular para Alex, foi embora.

Ela não o havia reconhecido e ele havia ficado grato por aquilo, sem fãs malucos às nove e meia da manhã.

\- A foto ficou linda. - Disse Lil, olhando para a tela do celular.   
\- Como eu mando isso para a Alexa? Perguntou ele, rindo. - Eu apostei com ela que o nosso dia seria melhor que o dela e do Miles.  
\- Porque sempre tão competitivos? - Perguntou Lil, enquanto mexia no celular procurando o contato de Alexa. - Pronto, enviei.

Alguns segundos depois o celular de Alex emitiu um som agudo e eles olharam para a tela a fim de acompanhar a notificação.

Mensagem de Lexie

-  _Abbey Road_. Isso é golpe baixo, Alexander!

Embaixo da mensagem tinha uma foto dela junto com o Miles.

       

_Fazendo planos para um almoço na London Eye com o rockstar mais quente da cidade, sorrynotsorry._   
_X'_

\- London Eye! Confesso que fiquei com um tantinho de inveja por um segundo até eu lembrar onde eu tô. - Disse Lil.   
\- Exatamente. Além do mais... - Começou Alex, enquanto digitava uma mensagem de volta para Alexa - Nós podemos visitar a London Eye a qualquer momento, eles não podem gravar no Abbey Road a qualquer momento.   
\- Eu acho que temos uma dupla vencedora. - Disse Lil.  
-  _Hell yeah!_  - Concordou Alex, colocando a mão no ar e aguardando um high five que veio quase imediatamente.

\------------------------------------------------------

Mensagem de Alex 💕

_Não foi isso que eu ouvi noite passada..._

\- Uh, parece que alguém não tá pra brincadeira, hoje. - Disse Miles. Ele havia lido a mensagem junto com Alexa.   
\- Cala a boca, Miles. - Disse uma Alexa um pouco corada, enquanto digitava outra mensagem para Alex.

Dessa vez Miles não viu o que era.  
  
\- O que? - Perguntou Miles, inocentemente. - É um ponto em comum que nós temos, o Alex, eu quis dizer. - Miles adorava provocar Alexa, ele o fazia sempre que podia. Os dois raramente conseguiam ter uma conversa séria a menos que o assunto fosse de extrema importância ou extremamente grave.

Alexa corou mais.

\- Me diz... - Continuou Miles, se aproximando um pouco de Alexa, que o olhava pelo canto do olho - Ele ainda continua  _bem ativ_ o entre quatro paredes ou a idade começou a pesar?  
\- Miles! - Ela tinha ficado completamente vermelha e Miles começou a gargalhar, ele tinha conseguido mais uma vez. - Eu não vou responder isso.  
\- Claro que eu não quero que você responda, me poupe disso. É só que eu amo te deixar vermelha. - Miles depositou um beijo no cabelo dela, ainda rindo.   
\- Bem, você sempre consegue. Apesar de usar o pior método possível.   
\- Pior método só pra você. Eu acho ótimo. - Disse Miles, ganhando uma língua estirada em sua direção. - Ok, ok. Vamos voltar aos nossos planos.

O dia passou rápido e de repente os quatro amigos se encontravam para jantar e contar um para o outro as melhores partes sobre o que haviam feito nas últimas horas.

Lil tinha conseguido gravar as duas músicas que havia composto para Miles, coisa que ela deixou de fora do relato de "como foi seu dia".  
  
Ela enviou as duas para Miles através do futureme.org. Uma coisa a menos para Alex se encarregar.

Alexa e Miles tinham conseguido almoçar na London Eye e passaram o resto do dia batendo perna pela cidade, Alexa o havia levado a várias lojas enquanto ele a levou a vários pubs.

Cada um tinha se divertido à sua maneira.

No dia seguinte o grupo se separou, Alexa iria voltar para Nova Iorque e Miles, Lil e Alex iriam para Wirral e High Green, respectivamente.

Miles alugou um carro para si, deixando Alex livre dos compromissos com ele e Lil. Os dois iriam na mesma direção mas não para o mesmo lugar, de todo jeito.

O caminho até Wirral foi tranquilo, Lil se deliciou com a paisagem e o vento frio que beliscava suas bochechas. Ela adorava aquele lado mais calmo da Inglaterra, havia estado ali uma ou duas vezes com Miles, e uma outra vez com Alex em Sheffield.

\- Querida!  
\- Olá, Pauline! - Disse Lil, enquanto caminhava em direção à sogra, retribuindo seu abraço apertado.   
\- Há quanto tempo, querida. Eu estava com saudades de você. Você fica ainda mais linda, grávida. - Pauline sorriu para Lil. - Miles, meu amor! - Ela agora tinha seus braços apertados ao redor de Miles, parecia radiante por finalmente estar reencontrando o filho e sua velha-conhecida-nova-nora.   
\- Olá, mãe - Miles plantou um beijo nos cabelos grisalhos da mãe.

Pauline tinha ficado em casa, aquele dia, deixando a loja sob os cuidados da gerente.

\- É muito bom estar de volta.

Lil e Miles seguiram o sinal de Pauline para entrar na casa, tirando os casacos e os pendurando em ganchos na parede, uma vez que a porta foi fechada atrás deles.

A casa cheirava maravilhosamente a cookies.

\- Mhmm! Esse cheiro está maravilhoso! - Disse Lil, recebendo um olhar divertido de Pauline.   
\- Em alguns minutos eu vou tirar uma fornada de biscoitos, o Miles disse que você adora eles com gotas de chocolate, então eu pensei em fazer.  
\- Eu preciso te avisar, mãe, que apesar de você ter feito os biscoitos é bem provável que só sobre os farelos pra gente. - Disse Miles, rindo. -E se eu fosse a senhora, guardaria todas aquelas comidas em miniaturas que ficam coladas na porta da geladeira, antes que a Lil coma elas também!   
\- Miles! - Repreendeu Lil, rindo.

Ela queria muito negar mas sabia que era verdade.

-Tudo bem, querida. Quando eu estava grávida do Miles, eu comia tudo o que via pela frente. Era terrível! - Pauline riu enquanto Miles levantava as duas mãos no ar com olhar apologético.

Quatro dias se passaram. Pauline e Lil sempre juntas, a mais velha fazia várias perguntas acerca de como Lil se sentia durante a gravidez e dava várias dicas acerca do bebê, as duas riam e conversavam animadamente todo o tempo.

Miles as deixava à sós sempre que podia, ele sabia que tinha coisas que elas preferiam que ele não ouvisse, assim como tinha coisas que ele preferia não ouvir.

Os três passearam pela cidade todos as noites e quase sempre alguém os parava para pedir um autógrafo e tirar uma foto com Miles, que sempre atendia todo mundo atenciosamente.

Os dois havia planejado ficar em Wirral até o próximo final de semana, dali a dois dias, e então iriam encontrar Alex em Sheffield. De lá, os três retornariam para Londres e então pegariam o vôo para Los Angeles.

Alex entrava em contato sempre que podia, uma vez os três até fizeram uma chamada de vídeo que terminou com Pauline conversando sobre coisas de casa com Penny durante uma hora.

O casal dormia no antigo quarto de Miles, a maioria das coisas imutadas dos vinte e poucos anos de Kane e até mesmo algumas coisas de sua infância ainda estavam presentes, como os jogos e coleções de soldadinhos numa das prateleiras.

Eles haviam se despedido de Pauline e ido se deitar mais tarde, hoje. Estava tendo um mini festival na cidade e Miles tinha sido abordado por um dos organizadores na plateia, pedindo para que ele cantasse. Ele aceitou o convite quase imediatamente, estava morrendo de saudades dos palcos. 

A plateia de Wirral era muito animada e sabia as letras para todas as canções de Miles, até as mais novas. Aquilo deixou Pauline emocionada e Lil maravilhada.

\- Eu adoro ver você sorrindo assim. - Lil disse para Miles enquanto ele se preparava para deitar ao lado dela, na cama.   
\- A noite foi maravilhosa, hoje. Obrigada por ter insistido para que fôssemos ao festival.   
\- Nah, não me agradeça. - Lil beijou a bochecha de Miles, levemente.   
\- Eu já disse que te amo?  
\- Essa deve ser a MILESima vez, só hoje. - Lil disse, rindo.  
\- É porque eu te amo tanto assim, mesmo.

Miles beijou Lil e em pouco tempo o beijo havia evoluído para algo um pouco mais intenso. Eles estavam cansados então não durou muito, dessa vez, mas eles estavam felizes.

Felizes de verdade em muito tempo.

Lil pegou no sono com sua cabeça repousando no peito de Miles, logo após ter dito a ele que o amava muito mais do que conseguia deixá-lo sentir.

Não foi até as primeiras horas da madrugada que Miles foi acordado pela voz dela sussurrando o nome dele.

\- Miles? Miles?  
\- Mhm... - Ele respondeu, abrindo os olhos devagar - O que houve?  
\- Eu não consigo me mexer, Mi. - Começou Lil, devagar. - E eu não consigo enxergar nada  _há mais de uma hora._

Miles congelou.


	19. Ashes to Ashes

_A/N: Esse foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever, em toda a história. Tudo começou mirando nessa parte mas isso não significa que eu saberia lidar melhor com ela por causa disso._

**Eu tô me sentindo cansada, drenada... embora tenha valido muito a pena.**

**Não sei se tudo isso vai valer a pena na opinião de vocês, também. Mas bem, leiam o capítulo e me deixem saber o que vocês acharam, ok?**

**Beijo para todos, vejo vocês próximo capítulo. O último.**

**X'**

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

\- Miles? - Chamou Pauline, enquanto arrumava seus óculos, parada no alto das escadas - O que houve?  
\- Eu não posso falar agora, mãe. Preciso levar a Lil para o hospital o mais rápido possível. - Respondeu Miles, chegando no andar térreo.

Ele descia as escadas vagarosamente uma vez que carregava Lil no colo e não conseguia ver os degraus.

\- Eu ligo mais tarde.

Miles avançou para a porta que havia descido uma vez antes de descer com a esposa nos braços no intuito de abrir e saiu sem se dar ao trabalho de fechá-la, uma vez que Pauline estava caminhando até ela.

Ele deitou Lil no banco de trás, apoiando a cabeça dela com uma trouxinha improvisada com sua jaqueta e contornou o carro em direção ao lado do motorista.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Eu prometo. - Ele repetia isso como um mantra. - Fique conversando comigo, ok? Eu preciso dirigir o mais rápido possível então não posso olhar para você, sua voz vai ser o único indicativo de que você está comigo.  
\- Tudo bem.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Lil.

Naquele momento ela desejou contar a Miles todos os seus planos, sobre as lembranças que ela tinha escondido pela casa, sobre as músicas que ela havia gravado, sobre o quanto ela o amava e o quanto ela estava sofrendo por saber que iria deixá-lo.

\- Sobre o que você quer que eu fale?   
\- Sobre o que você quiser, apenas não pare de falar.   
\- Eu tinha 16 anos e estava na fila de um café... - Começou Lil - Ainda faltava duas pessoas até a minha vez.   
Eu estava impaciente, uma amiga tinha me indicado para uma entrevista de emprego como garçonete em uma lanchonete não muito longe dali, emprego que eu provavelmente não iria conseguir por causa do meu cabelo. Já havia passado por aquilo, antes. Eu dividia apartamento com uma colega e recebia uma pequena quantia pela morte acidental dos meus pais, todos os meses então eu não estava na pior embora ainda quisesse um trabalho. Eu gastava meu tempo me voluntariando pela cidade, ajudar os outros era bom e sempre ocupava minha cabeça.

Ela pausou brevemente. Estava meio ruim para respirar.

\- Então chegou a minha vez na fila e eu fiz o meu pedido. Um chocolate quente, grande. Minutos depois e chocolate em mãos, eu batia meus bolsos em busca da única nota de vinte que carregava comigo mas não conseguia achar. Na minha cabeça se passavam um milhão de cenários; eu tendo que trabalhar na cozinha o resto da tarde para pagar o chocolate, eu sendo expulsa do café e eles me dizendo para nunca mais voltar, eu sendo presa por tentar dar um golpe no lugar... Um cenário pior que o outro. Até que eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Aquela voz era familiar ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que nunca a havia ouvido tão perto e certamente nunca falando sobre pagamentos. Me virei para agradecer e me deparei com Miles  _Fucking_  Kane. Eu desaprendi todas as palavras naquele segundo, ele olhou para mim e riu. Até hoje eu me pergunto se ele viu no meu rosto o quão chocada eu havia ficado. Ele me disse que tinha gostado do meu cabelo e que aquelas cores combinavam comigo. Eu não lembro se agradeci ou se continuei sem palavras, tudo o que eu lembro é que ele me convidou para sentar em uma mesa com ele e eu concordei prontamente.   
Naquele momento eu esqueci sobre todos os outros aspectos da minha vida e provavelmente o pessoal da lanchonete me espera para a entrevista até hoje. Minha vida mudou naquela tarde. Eu estava sentada numa mesa de um café conversando despreocupadamente com um dos meus ídolos, ele estava contando histórias sobre tours e perguntando pequenas coisas sobre mim. Nós trocamos números de telefones aquela tarde e eu fiquei com muito receio de ser a primeira pessoa a mandar uma mensagem então eu esperei, não queria parecer carente.   
Dois dias se passaram e eu estava completamente entediada, em casa. Era uma tarde chuvosa e passava qualquer coisa na TVq. A verdade é que eu só estava ali fisicamente. Minha cabeça estava num lugar completamente diferente, eu imaginava o que Miles Kane andava fazendo naquele momento. Meu telefone vibrou em cima da mesinha de centro e eu me virei para olhar. Era uma mensagem dele me perguntando se eu ia ao show dos Arctic Monkeys, mais tarde aquele dia. Eu respondi que não iria porque não tinha conseguido ingressos. Então ele disse que eu o encontrasse em uma certa rua, perto do local do show, dali três horas.  
Eu fiquei meio "ok, o que eu vou vestir, agora?". Terminei optando pelo óbvio; uma t-shirt dos Monkeys, jeans e tênis.  
Eu cheguei ao local na hora marcada e lá estava ele. Grande foi a minha surpresa quando ele me abraçou pela cintura e me guiou pelo meio da multidão até a área reservada para as pessoas que iriam trabalhar nos preparativos e durante o show daquela noite, ele tirou um pequeno crachá do bolso da jaqueta e mostrou ao segurança que nos deixou passar imediatamente. Naquele minuto eu entendi que estávamos indo para o backstage. Eu posso ter sido lenta em descobrir isso mas é que nunca se passou pela minha cabeça que eu fosse conhecer alguém com o poder de fazer aquilo, eu vivia a vida simples e dificultosa, sabe?   
Nós continuamos andando e de repente eu dou de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Nicholas O'Malley, eu juro que eu quase tive o segundo ataque cardíaco da semana bem naquele momento. Eles se cumprimentaram como amigos sempre fazem e eu fui apresentada a Nick, duvidando muito que ele ainda lembraria meu nome dali dez minutos uma vez que um músico do nível dele deve conhecer umas centenas de fãs por dia e eu seria a primeira de muitas naquele dia. Após o breve encontro com Nick, nós continuamos andando e chegamos até uma porta onde uma placa a decorava e lia-se "Arctic Monkeys". Juro que eu achei que estava alucinando, naquele minuto.

\- Amor? - Chamou Miles, Lil sentiu o carro parar e ser desligado.   
\- Nós chegamos. - Constatou Lil, antes que Miles pudesse falar.  
\- Chegamos. Eu preciso chamar alguém mas volto em um segundo, eu prometo.

Lil ouviu a porta do carro abrir e em seguida fechar e depois de alguns momentos mais uma porta ser aberta, a de onde ela estava.

Miles conversava com alguém agora e Lil podia ouvir um barulho metálico.

Ela sentia seu corpo mas não conseguia mexê-lo, sentiu quando um par de mãos a ergueu e a deitou sobre uma maca, um cobertor puxado sobre ela e a mão de Miles na sua. Queria entrelaçar sseus dedos nos dele mas não conseguia.

Pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu totalmente consciente de que poderia não voltar a se mexer, poderia não voltar a enxergar, que dessa vez podia ser permanente.

Sentia-se minúscula, como uma viajante solitária que navegava pelo meio de uma tempestade, pelo mar imenso. 

\- Eu estou com medo, Miles. - Terminou por confessar. Em seguida sentiu a mão do marido apertando a sua.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

\- Não tenha medo. Eu vou estar aqui o tempo inteiro. Você não vai ficar sozinha, tudo vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, Lil. - A voz de Miles soava embargada. Ele estava chorando e ela sabia.

Os médicos a levaram para uma bateria de exames em salas que Miles não podia entrar, o que só piorou mais a situação dele.

Ele pegou o celular e procurou um nome em seus contatos.

-  _Alô_? - Disse uma voz rouca pelo sono, do outro lado da linha.  
\- Alex. - Miles começou a chorar veementemente a partir daquele ponto, não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.   
-  _Miles? O que houve? Miles, fala comigo_! - Alex soava--e estava--alarmado.  
\- A Lil, Alex. Ela não consegue se mexer e não consegue enxergar nada. - Miles se forçava a falar entre soluços - Eu a trouxe para o hospital mas eu estou com tanto medo, Alex. Ela disse para mim que estava com medo. Nós dois estamos.   
-  _Onde vocês estão_? - Perguntou Alex.  
\- Hospital de Birkenhead.   
-  _Estou indo praí. Aguenta só mais um pouco, eu chego o mais rápido possível. -_  Assegurou Alex. -  _Vai ficar tudo bem, só aguenta um pouco._

Miles acenou com a cabeça, sem lembrar que Alex não podia vê-lo. Ele encerrou a ligação e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, parecia que ele nunca mais seria capaz de parar de chorar.

Meia hora depois, os médicos trouxeram Lil até um dos quartos do hospital e um deles pediu para conversar com Miles.

O homem de jaleco tinha nas mãos a ficha médica de Lil, fornecida pelo hospital de Los Angeles.

\- O que aconteceu? Ela vai ficar bem? - Perguntou um Miles um pouco mais equilibrado emocionalmente. Havia conseguido controlar o choro.   
\- Eu lamento informar que o tumor principal, ou seja, o do cérebro, aumentou um quarto de tamanho desde que foi descoberto. Há também um novo tumor, ele não aparecia nos outros exames. Pulmão esquerdo. Suspeitamos que seja do mesmo tipo do tumor principal, uma vez que tem um tamanho considerável para um tumor com menos de seis meses e principalmente em comparação com os outros dois que não mudaram de tamanho. Esse outro parece ser bem agressivo.

Miles estava à beira das lágrimas, outra vez e o médico parecia estar pisando em ovos para dar as novas notícias para ele.

\- Eu lamento informar que não há muito o que possamos fazer a não ser monitorar o bebê e deixá-la confortável, já que não temos como iniciar nenhum tratamento no estado dela. Não podemos afirmar se a visão e/ou os movimentos irão voltar. Eu sinto muito. Mesmo.

O médico pôs a mão no ombro de Miles, antes de ir embora, numa tentativa de mostrar o quanto ele realmente sentia muito.

Aquele toque tornava tudo mais real.

Miles entrou no quarto de Lil. Ele a encontrou com roupas de hospital, vários pontos intravenosos espalhados pelo braço esquerdo e um monitor de batimentos cardíacos ligado ao dedo indicador esquerdo.

Ela permanecia de olhos fechados.

Ele havia implorado tanto ao universo que aquele dia jamais chegasse. Havia negado aquele destino até o último segundo que pôde.

\- Miles? - Ela chamou por ele num tom baixo, incerta.  
\- Aqui, meu amor. - Miles aproximou-se dela, passando a mão pelo seu rosto e cabelos.   
\- O que eles disseram? Nosso bebê está bem?  
\- Eles disseram que vai ficar tudo bem. Eles não sabem quando você vai voltar a ver ou se mexer, de novo, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometi.  _Eu prometi, não foi?_

Naquele minuto Lil sabia que ele estava mentindo.

Nada iria ficar bem. Ela podia sentir a dor na voz de Miles e o jeito que ele repetia aquelas palavras para si mesmo.  _Nada iria ficar bem, ela sabia_. Ela só não podia forçar Miles a repetir isso para ela, seria doloroso demais para os dois.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Miles. - Ela repetiu, por fim, fingindo acreditar nele a fim de não magoá-lo ainda mais.

Miles agradeceu por um instante que Lil não podia vê-lo sem saber que ela estava agradecendo, naquele mesmo momento, por não poder vê-lo.

Ela sentia uma dor profunda e cortante, destruindo tudo em seu peito, a dor de estar causando dor a Miles. Era maior do que ela imaginou que seria, era mais pesado do que ela imaginou que seria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, até que Miles começou sua própria narrativa.

\- Nós paramos em frente ao camarim dos Arctic Monkeys e eu pensei que ela fosse desmaiar bem ali, na minha frente. Mal sabia ela mas eu analisava cada expressão que se passava em seu rosto. Que figura curiosa, minha nova amiga. Um corpo tão jovem e uma alma tão velha, parecia que havia envelhecido mais rápido do que o corpo em que estava presa. Extremamente inteligente. Algo nela me deixava intrigado e eu sempre fui inclinado a me interessar por pessoas assim. Eu bati e abri a porta do camarim para ela, os olhares de três rapazes se voltaram para nós ao entrarmos. Alex preparava margaritas, como de costume, e Matt e Jamie estavam jogando cartas enquanto esperavam pelos drinks.   
Eu a apresentei ao grupo e eles logo engataram uma conversa animada sobre música, ela estava contando que havia começado a tocar violão, por curiosidade, aos doze anos e então considerava-se boa o suficiente para "não se envergonhar na frente de outros músicos". Entregaram-lhe um violão, Alex me puxou para o lado questionando mais a fundo quem era a garota com os cabelos engraçados.   
Uma amiga nova, eu respondi. " _Não se deixe enganar pela idade, Alex_ " eu disse a ele. Alex virou-se para a garota com o violão em mãos e pediu para que ela tocasse uma série de músicas, todas do Arctic Monkeys. Ela tocou cada uma facilmente, seus dedos seguindo a intuição, apesar de ela estar levemente trêmula, intimidada.   
Eu ofereci minha jaqueta para que ela vestisse, ela aceitou. Não estava intimidada, estava com frio. Eu me surpreendi.   
Eu não sei o que aconteceu no backstage enquanto eu estive no palco mas Alex pareceu estar maravilhado com ela, era quase como se ela fosse um reflexo dele mesmo em sua adolescência. Quando eu saí do palco, Alex e ela haviam se tornado melhores amigos, ou quase isso.   
Era fim de Setembro e eu descobri que seria seu aniversário em breve, coincidiria com um show dos Monkeys. Em Novembro ela estava num avião a caminho de Londres, todos aguardavam por ela. Alex cantara "parabéns pra você" no backstage e os meninos trouxeram um bolo com dezessete velas acesas, sua nova idade.   
Dei-lhe um beijo nos cabelos sempre coloridos, perguntei a ela o que gostaria de visitar em Londres. Ela não foi clichê, queria ir até a Baker Street, fã de Sherlock Holmes.  
Pensei que diria o Big Ben ou London Eye, para ser sincero. Embora eu a tenha levado a esses lugares depois.   
O tempo pareceu acelerar depois desse dia. Ela estava sempre lá quando eu precisava dela e eu estava sempre lá quando ela precisava de mim.

Miles pulou a parte em que ela havia conhecido Oliver, teve depressão, passou a beber e passou pelo inferno. Aquilo ele deixava em um passado alternativo.

\- Os anos se passavam e eu a fazia ouvir meus choramingos a respeito de Alex e de algumas namoradas, embora eu evitasse falar das namoradas já que ela havia mandado uma delas para o hospital depois de uma briga. Não exatamente uma briga porque nunca houve a possibilidade dela sair ferida, o que era exatamente a situação oposta da outra.   
Nós brigamos--embora não de verdade, nunca conseguimos ficar com raiva um do outro--nos perdoamos, rimos, choramos, eu descobri que a amava, ela descobriu o mesmo ao meu respeito. Nos amamos e casamos. Brigamos e choramos mais um pouco, milhares de momentos felizes em contraste. Um filho, ou filha. Ela prefere não saber. Uma amizade salva.

Miles estava ao lado dela, agora. Ele olhava o rosto da esposa, no qual corriam várias lágrimas até o travesseiro.

Ele enxugou todas elas com beijos, queria ter o poder de parar tudo aquilo.

\- E essa é a história de como eu conheci a melhor pessoa no mundo inteiro - Disse Lil.

Miles pegou sua mão e levou à boca, depositando vários beijos. Ela queria tanto apertar a mão dele.

Conseguiu com muito esforço.

\- Mi! Eu consegui mexer a mão! - Ela sorria - Eu consegui, Mi! - Agarrava a mão do marido com toda a força que tinha; não muita.   
\- Eu disse que tudo ia ficar bem, meu amor. Que tal você tentar dormir um pouco? Talvez quando acorde se sinta melhor. - Sugeriu Miles. Ele sabia que ela estava cansada mas não cedia por medo e por querer ter Miles por perto o tempo inteiro. - Eu não vou sair do seu lado, prometo.

Ele disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

\- Acho que é uma boa ideia. Você já ouviu aquela história de quando uma coisa não quer funcionar, a gente desliga e liga ela de novo, não é? Talvez funcione comigo, também - Disse Lil, tentando tornar o clima um pouco mais leve.

Em poucos minutos ela havia pego no sono e Miles continuou em sua vigília eterna.

\- Miles?   
\- Alex!

Os dois se abraçaram. Miles estava mais calmo.

\- Como ela está? Como você está? - Alex falava baixo, ele tinha percebido que Lil dormia mas não sabia se o sono era induzido.  
\- Ela conseguiu mexer a mão logo antes de eu sugerir que ela dormisse um pouco. Está aparentemente mais calma. Quanto a mim, tenho certeza que estou apenas anestesiado depois do choque. É muita coisa para processar, de uma vez só. Nós... - Miles pausou. - Nós não vamos sair daqui, Al.   
\- Como assim, claro que vamos sair.  _Todos nós_. - Disse Alex.

Miles puxou o amigo para fora do quarto, por um minuto, e explicou a situação para ele.

Falou sobre o novo tumor e como o antigo havia crescido naquele curto espaço de tempo desde que ela havia sido diagnosticada. Repetiu as palavras do médico, eles não tinham muito mais o que fazer além de monitorar o bebê e deixá-la confortável.

Explicou que ele havia dito a Lil que ficaria tudo bem.

 _Eu sinto muito_ _,_  o médico havia dito.

Miles voltou ao quarto, deixando Alex sozinho por quanto tempo precisasse para processar as novas informações, ele mesmo ainda estava começando o processo de assimilar tudo o que o médico o havia dito.

Até agora ele se sentia como um espectador da vida de algum outro casal que passava por aquilo. Se recusava a acreditar.

Lil continuava dormindo, seus traços calmos e relaxados contrastavam com os de Miles; dor, medo e cansaço.

Exaustão física e emocional.

No bolso da calça, seu telefone começou a vibrar.

 _Pauline_.

Ele precisava atender, só não podia ser ali.

Miles saiu do quarto, Alex continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

Ao ver o amigo sair do quarto, Alex despertou do transe em que se encontrava.

Ele entrou de volta no quarto de hospital da amiga e ficou observando seu sono, ele não conseguia acreditar que ao mesmo tempo em que uma nova vida era gerada, havia partes defeituosas daquele mesmo corpo que tentavam matá-lo.

Alex não conseguia aceitar isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ouvindo a amiga respirar e percebeu que ela tinha uma certa dificuldade. Se aproximou da cama e continuou ouvindo.  
Miles retornou para o quarto.

\- Alguma novidade? - Perguntou Miles, se referindo à condição da esposa.  
\- Ela ainda dorme, mas Miles, vem cá. Escuta. - Miles atendeu o chamado de Alex e se aproximou da cama, os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase um minuto - Você também acha que ela está respirando estranho?   
\- Eu vou chamar alguém. - Disse Miles, num tom um pouco mais alto, enquanto se encaminhava para fora do quarto o mais rápido que conseguia antes de correr.

Aquela movimentação acordou Lil.

\- Miles?

Alex percebeu que ela ainda não conseguia enxergar.

\- Não,  _honey_. É o Alex. Seu Aly. - Disse Alex, enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos da amiga.   
\- Aly! Quando você chegou? Quando tempo eu dormi? Disseram algo sobre o bebê?  
\- Não mais que umas duas horas. E o bebê está ótimo. - Respondeu Alex. - Como você se sente?

\- Aliviada por você estar aqui. - Respondeu Lil, antes de tudo. - Como você já deve ter percebido, eu ainda não consigo ver. Mas agora consigo mexer os braços.. - Ela constatou - Ainda não mexo as pernas mas as sinto então isso deve ser bom.   
-

Sim, é bom. - Concordou Alex, enquanto Lil subia a mão pelo seu braço tentando se guiar até o rosto dele.  
\- Onde está o Miles? - Ela perguntou, cansada.

Respirava cada vez mais fundo.

\- Foi procurar alguém para vir te examinar, você tava dormindo e nós achamos que você tava tendo dificuldade pra respirar. Ele deve estar de volta num minuto.  
\- Eu realmente não estou conseguindo respirar direito. - Ela pausou antes de continuar, cautelosamente. - Alex?   
\- Sim?  
\- Você trouxe? - Perguntou Lil, numa voz miúda e trêmula.   
-Trouxe...? - Alex perguntou de volta, confuso.  
\- O testamento, Alex. - Ela ouviu um engasgo mas continuou. - Isso é o fim, Aly. Eu não acho que vou sair daqui, não sinto como se fosse. Só o que eu quero agora é ter tempo o suficiente para me despedir do Miles. Você já sabe o que fazer, só precisa ligar.

Lil se referia às instruções que havia dado a Alex sobre como ele deveria ligar para um certo número sob o nome Ronan Owens, na agenda. O advogado.

Antes que Alex pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Miles entrou de volta no quarto com um médico.

\- Mi! - Disse Lil, enquanto levantava as duas mãos no ar em direção à voz dele.  
\- Aqui, aqui. - Ele disse, entrelaçando os dedos das duas mãos nos dela. - Você tá conseguindo se mexer!   
\- Eu consigo mexer os braços mas não as pernas, ainda. Eu as sinto mas não consigo mexê-las. - Ela explicou pela segunda vez aquela madrugada.

O médico fez algumas perguntas para ela e ouviu seus pulmões com o estetoscópio. Ela terminou com um fio no nariz, levando o oxigênio que ela não conseguia mais obter por conta própria.

Alex ficou em silêncio o tempo todo.

 _Sim_ ,  _ele trouxera_. O testamento.

Em seu carro, o tempo inteiro. Um lembrete mórbido de que aquela hora chegaria por fim.

Mais algumas horas se passaram. Alex agora dormia encolhido numa cadeira do quarto.

Ainda usava suas roupas de dormir, a única coisa que destoava era sua jaqueta de couro, pousada sobre seus ombros.

Miles estava à beira da exaustão mas não conseguia dormir, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da cama por nenhum segundo.

Lil respirava com cada vez mais dificuldade, ele observara.

Outra longa hora se passou.

\- Miles? - Lil chamou, sua voz cada vez mais cansada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona até ali.

\- Aqui. - Miles levantou de seu lugar e andou em direção à cama da mulher, sempre segurando sua mão ao chegar perto o bastante.  
\- Deita comigo... Só um pouco.

Miles subiu na cama e encaixou seu corpo ao lado do de Lil no pequeno espaço que ela não ocupava.

\- Estou aqui. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
-  _Meu_  Miles... Eu vou sentir saudades de acordar com seus olhos castanhos nos meus.  _Eu te amo tanto_ _. -_ Ela lutava contra as lágrimas nesse momento. Sabia que se começasse a chorar então seria o fim. Não tinha mais capacidade respiratória para aquilo, ela precisava escolher entre se despedir do marido ou se deixar consumir pela dor de deixá-lo. - Você promete que vai ser forte? Ela só tem você, agora.

Miles entendeu que havia chegado a hora. Ele queria gritar e correr, ele queria se curvar numa bola e chorar, ele queria arrancar todos os cabelos numa tentativa de desviar a dor que sentia no peito.

Todo mundo no raio de dez quilômetros pôde ouvir o exato momento em que o coração de Miles se partiu.

Ainda sim ali estava Lil, o pedindo para ser forte. Ele devia isso a ela, ele devia isso ao seu filho.

Desaprendeu todas as palavras naquele momento, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi entrelaçar seu dedo mindinho no dedo mindinho de Lil, aquele gesto era o grito definitivo de "eu prometo".

-  _Ela? -_ Miles perguntou.  
\- Eu  _sinto_  que sim... - Lil respondeu num sussurro. - Eu sinto muito, Mi! Eu sinto tanto. Eu não queria ir, eu nunca quis deixar você, eu juro.

\- Eu sei. - Disse Miles. Sua voz em nada lembrava o homem feliz que ele era.

Nada ali poderia fazer ninguém lembrar de Miles como ele era. Aquele homem naquele quarto de hospital aquela noite estava longe do Miles que todos conheciam, exceção de Alex que já havia visto o melhor e o pior do amigo.

-Eu sei, meu amor. Me desculpe por não poder parar tudo isso. Eu sinto tanto. Me desculpe.  
\- Eu sinto tanto, Mi! - Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, em direção ao travesseiro. Seus olhos fechados, sua luta para não sucumbir ao choro compulsivo.

Queria ver o rosto de Miles uma última vez,  _não podia_. Morreria sem ver o rosto dele uma última vez. Ela sentiu a respiração pesar mais e continuou antes que fosse tarde

\- Ouça, você me disse, uma vez, que me perdoava pelo meu hábito de ter que ir embora. Será que você pode me perdoar por isso, também?

Miles não conseguiu mais segurar o choro, preso em sua garganta como uma bola de tênis.

\- Não é sua culpa, Lil. Não é sua culpa. Não é. - Ele repetia, de novo e de novo. - Eu amo você.  
\- Eu amo você, Miles. Para sempre.

Miles sentiu sua mão sob o aperto dos dedos de Lil mais uma vez. Ele pôs seus lábios sobre os dela e ela o beijou de volta por um .instante que pareceu curto demais.

O aperto se desfez e o beijo parou.

Os monitores começaram a emitir um som agudo, gritando as más notícias.

Miles começou a gritar em negação, ele tocava o rosto de Lil em desespero. E então as mãos de Alex estavam ao redor dele, o afastando da cama.

Sua mão se soltou da de Lil.

Miles abraçou Alex como se sua própria vida dependesse daquilo.

Médicos invadiram a sala, tentaram reanimar Lil mas não obtiveram sucesso.

Tudo o que puderam fazer foi induzir seu corpo sem vida, mas carregando uma vida, a continuar funcionando até que fosse possível fazer o parto.

Ela mal havia completado seis meses de gravidez.

Não veria seu bebê nascer, nunca realmente saberia se era um menino ou uma menina. Não poderia abraça-lo e ouvir seu choro, sentir seu cheiro.

Era injusto demais.

Alex pegou o celular e ligou.   
Ronan atendeu, em Los Angeles.  _O testamento perderia a validade_ , pensou Alex.

Não, Lil havia providenciado uma autorização que o permitia ler o testamento por telefone, caso ela e o advogado não estivessem na mesma cidade. Estava com Alex mas Ronan tinha uma cópia emergencial.

 _Ela pensou em tudo_.

Alex e Miles confirmaram seus nomes e suas identidades: marido e testemunha. O advogado começou a leitura.

_Meu nome é Lillian O'Hare Kane, tenho 23 anos, sou natural de Los Angeles_ _. Sou casada com_ _Miles Peter Kane, natural de Birkenhead, Inglaterra._

_Estou_ _grávida de 4 meses_ _._

_Hoje é 12 de Abril de 2017 e esse é o meu testamento. Alexander David Turner, natural de Sheffield, Inglaterra, é o responsável por transcrever esse áudio._

Miles olhou para Alex. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era "como você teve forças pra ajudar ela com isso?"

_Há dois meses descobri que_ _tenho um tumor inoperável no cérebro_ _, este_ _se espalhou para mais duas áreas do meu corpo. Os médicos me_ _deram de seis a oito meses de vida e me_ _aconselharam a_ _interromper minha gravidez_ _e tentar um tratamento a fim de prolongar minha vida. Eu não aceitei._

_Tendo plena consciência do que me aguarda, esse é o meu primeiro pedido._

 

 _Antes de qualquer coisa, a vida do meu bebê é prioridade e_ _se eu puder receber ajuda médica mas vir a falecer antes do meu bebê nascer, eu_ exijo _ser mantida_ _estável por_ _máquinas até que meu filho, ou filha, esteja saudável o suficiente para vir ao mundo._ _Essa é a minha maior preocupação no momento. Eu autorizo qualquer procedimento que possa ajudar a salvar meu bebê._

_O segundo item da lista é que eu_ _não quero velório. Absolutamente não._ _Seguindo nessa linha, eu desejo ser cremada e que minhas cinzas sejam depositadas onde Miles julgar melhor. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai saber onde é o lugar perfeito._

_Terceiro item; se_ _o bebê for um menino, eu gostaria que seu nome fosse David, depois de David Bowie. Se for menina, eu gostaria que se chamasse Amy._ _Como a Amy Winehouse._ _Os nomes do meio ficam à escolha de Miles._ _Lembrando que é só uma sugestão, não uma ordem, Miles._

_Quarto item. Não sei exatamente como isso pode valer perante a lei mas Miles_ _e Alex não devem brigar ou se afastar_ _nunca mais._

Alex se esforçava para segurar o choro, agora.

_Ambos devem tentar retomar sua amizade antiga mas com um começo limpo, sem deixar que terceiros interfiram._

_O_ _quinto item_ _não é um pedido mas_ _sim_ _algo que eu gostaria de deixar registrado_ _como minha última composição pública._

 

Com o quinto item... - O advogado interrompeu o tom de narrativa. - Lillian O'Hare Kane se refere a uma música registrada sobre o nome de " _It's Hard To Get Around The Wind_ ", tendo como compositores: Lillian O'Hare Kane, como cantores: Lillian O'Hare Kane, Alexander David Turner. A música foi gravada e registrada com proteção de direitos autorais.

Com algumas informações adicionais por parte do advogado, Alex o agradeceu e encerrou a ligação.

\- David ou Amy. - Repetiu Miles. Nomes que ele mesmo pensara em sugerir.

Sorriu por um segundo, ao saber que Lil havia pensado o mesmo que ele. Alex sorriu de volta para ele, seus olhos vermelhos.

\- Não é o fim, Miles. - Disse Alex, pousando uma mão no ombro do amigo. - A jornada acabou de começar e desde que não podemos mais brigar eu vou estar bem aqui, o tempo inteiro.

Os amigos se abraçaram. Lil estava certa, eles só tinham um ao outro, naquele momento. Alex não abandonaria Miles, Miles não afastaria Alex.

\- Quem você acha que vai ser, Al? - Perguntou Miles, como se seu pensamento não saísse daquela mesma nuvem desde que ele ouvira a nova informação. Tentando se fixar naquilo para enganar a dor. - Amy ou David?

Alex esboçou um sorriso e disse não ter a mínima ideia. Mas a verdade é que ele havia ouvido, acidentalmente, a conversa dos médicos.

Alex não precisava  _achar_  nada, ele já sabia.


	20. Everything You've Come to Expect

**A/N: Chegamos ao fim da jornada.**   
**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram a história até aqui: VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOSOS!!!!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo e do destino que eu dei para cada uma das personagens. Odeio despedidas, sou péssima com finais.**

**Comentem, comentem, comentem! Eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam.**

**Beijo para todos**   
**L**

**——————————————————————**

-  _Amy_ , Alex! - Anunciou Miles, ao sair da sala de parto.   
Havia chorado horrores e estava uma bagunça completa.

\- Parabéns! - Alex envolvia o amigo num abraço.

Os dois sorriam largamente, seus sorrisos eram agridoce mas ainda sim estavam felizes, sem receio de estarem felizes, pela primeira vez em meses.  
  
\- Obrigado. Meu Deus, eu preciso ligar para minha mãe - Disse Miles, ao se separar do amigo.   
\- E eu preciso ligar para a Lexie. Ela vai ficar louca com as notícias.

Dois meses haviam se passado desde aquele  _dia terrível_.

Miles passara dias e noites no hospital, indo para casa apenas quando Alex insistia muito. Ele se recusava a aceitar o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, nos primeiros dias, e quando conseguia tinha pesadelos terríveis.

No geral ele sentia muita falta de Lil.   
Cada coisa que o fazia lembrar dela era feliz e infeliz ao mesmo tempo, causava dor e felicidade de uma vez só.

Miles havia permanecido na casa de sua mãe durante todo o tempo, ele havia considerado ir para um dos hotéis da cidade para evitar que a mãe o visse chorando pelos cantos mas ela foi firme e disse que ele não sairia dali "de jeito nenhum". Alex dormiu no sofá as primeiras noites mas como ele se recusava veementemente a voltar para Sheffield ou voltar para LA, Miles disse que a melhor solução seria que o amigo dividisse a cama com ele.

Eles dormiam em posições invertidas e Miles quase sempre levava um chute na cara quando Alex tinha algum pesadelo.  
  
Alexa viera, sentia muito. Ela ficou chocada com a morte totalmente inesperada da amiga e furiosa quando descobriu que Alex e Miles sabiam que ela não viveria muito tempo e, ainda sim, esconderam tudo dela. Mas ela entendeu, depois.

Havia sido um pedido de Lil.

Miles recebeu ligações e mensagens de todos os seus amigos... da última vez que fizeram isso foi para parabenizá-lo porque seria pai. Dessa vez era para mandarem seus sentimentos.

Alexa precisou voltar para Nova Iorque, Alex ficou.  
  
Miles teve uma recaída, chorava o tempo inteiro e voltou a não dormir.   
Alex tentava ajudar como podia.

_Lembre que em breve você vai ter seu filho nos braços, Miles. Falta pouco._

Mas faltava pouco para o adeus definitivo, também.

Miles teria outra parte difícil pela frente, iria tentar enfrentar aquilo do melhor jeito que podia: o dia em que teria que autorizar o desligamento das máquinas que mantinham sua outra metade viva.

Sim, para ele, ela ainda estava  _viva_.

Seus cabelos continuavam a crescer--pela primeira vez mais naturais que coloridos--seus dedos continuavam quentes, seu rosto continuava rosado.  
  
Para Miles, ela ainda estava lá de algum jeito.

Os médicos acompanhavam tudo de perto. Decidiram que não seria necessário esperar mais tempo para fazer o parto, a gravidez de oito meses e quase uma semana tinha sido tempo suficiente. Marcaram a cirurgia para o dia seguinte.

Miles ficou aterrorizado tanto por um motivo quanto pelo outro, no dia seguinte tudo na vida dele iria mudar mais uma vez.

E então ela veio.

Amy.

Amy Dove Kane

Miles nunca havia ficado mais maravilhado em toda sua vida. E nem Alex.

Eles não conseguiam parar de observar a pequenina Amy, através do vidro do berçário. Seus pequenos dedos cor de rosa e suas bochechas macias.

Miles queria tanto que Lil estivesse ali para ver o quão linda a filha deles era...

_Lil_ _._

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Miles.

A hora tinha chegado. De novo.

Ele optou por não fazer isso aquele dia, não queria que o aniversário da filha coincidisse com o aniversário da morte de sua mãe  
.   
Ele faria amanhã, decidiu.  
 _Só mais um dia._

Um dia transformara-se em uma semana.

Miles não conseguiria fazer aquilo.

Alex jamais havia passado por uma situação nem remotamente parecida com aquela mas ele sabia que precisava ter uma conversa séria com o amigo.   
Alex amara Lil, ela tinha sido sua amiga mais fiel, mas ele sabia que aquilo só estava causando sofrimento a todos.

Lil não estava mais ali e Miles precisava aceitar isso. Ele precisava colocar um pouco de paz na cabeça de Miles para que ele entendesse que aquilo tudo era mecânico, ele não iria  _matar_  Lil quando desse a permissão para desligar as máquinas por que ela  _já estava_ morta.

Alex argumentou com Miles, sem usar exatamente essas palavras mas deixando claro que a situação era aquela.

Miles terminou por concordar, no fundo ele sabia de tudo aquilo, só precisava que alguém mais afirmasse aquilo para ele.   
Precisava ter certeza.

No dia seguinte ele reuniu todas as suas forças.  
Estava feito.

Naquele mesmo dia, Amy foi liberada do hospital e Miles pôde, finalmente, levar a filha para casa.

Pauline ficou radiante.

Miles passou mais um mês na casa de sua mãe até que se sentiu seguro em voltar para LA, com Amy.

Genevieve estava tomando conta do apartamento, assim como Miles havia pedido. Ele também pediu que ela levasse Nami de volta para casa, sabia que Lil sempre dizia que achava aqueles hotéis para animais impessoais demais e que odiava de ter que deixar a gatinha neles.

Viev também tinha, com a ajuda de Alexa, providenciado todo o novo quarto de Amy, estava tudo impecavelmente perfeito.

Os primeiros meses se passaram e Miles estava de adaptando bem à nova vida, sua filha era saudável e linda. Ele não podia estar mais contente.

Ao mesmo tempo, Miles sentia-se extremamente vazio e triste.

Ele usava a aliança de Lil em um colar e várias vezes por dia tinha impulsos de chamar a mulher para ver a nova gracinha de Amy, até que ele lembrava que ela não estava mais no quarto ao lado ou em lugar algum.

A primeira mensagem de Lil chegara em seu e-mail.

Ele lia e relia sem parar. Não podia acreditar que pelos próximos meses ele receberia mais mensagens, teria mais lembranças dela. Ele começara a chorar, não de tristeza.

Cada dia que se passava era um marco na vida de Miles.

Alex estava sempre por perto, sempre apoiando o amigo e se deliciando com as travessuras de Amy. A pequenina havia começado a tentar falar e Alex havia entrado numa guerra eterna com Miles para que a primeira palavra dela fosse "tio" e não "papai".

Claro que ele perdera.

Miles não parou de zoar o amigo durante algum tempo até que para sua surpresa, um dia qualquer, a filha estava nos braços de Alex e terminou por falar a palavra que ele tanto queria.

Os dois riram, maravilhados.

Miles, agora, já havia recebido as músicas que a mulher havia gravado para ele, já havia achado algumas coisas que ela escondera pela casa, incluindo o bilhete que ela havia escondido em seu vinil favorito enquanto ele estava fazendo a desastrosa viagem para Londres.

_Eu mal posso esperar que você chegue em casa. Acho que alguma coisa em mim está quebrada por que eu não consigo mais funcionar direito sem você por perto._   
_Eu_   
_TE_   
_AMO_ _!!!_

Ele guardara o bilhete de volta na capa do vinil, não havia lugar melhor. Lil escolhera bem.

Alex e Alexa ficaram noivos e ele estava nas nuvens.

Alex mudou-se para o prédio em que Miles morava, desse jeito eles estariam mais próximos. Os dois quase sempre passavam os dias na companhia um do outro e Alexa também estava sempre por perto.

O primeiro aniversário de Amy chegara, a festa foi presente de Alex e Alexa. Todas as meninas presentes no chá de bebê de Lil estavam presentes na festa, também. Arielle não desgrudou da pequena Amy. Katie e Breana haviam levado seus filhos e era como uma pequena reunião infantil, foi fofo, muitas fotos foram tiradas aquele dia.

\- E o que você acha dessa parte? - Perguntou Alex.

Ele estava trabalhando na composição do sexto CD dos Arctic Monkeys.

\- Eu acho perfeita. Se a sua ideia é ter mesmo duas guitarras nessa parte, com certeza vai ficar muito bom. - Respondeu Miles. Ele estava ajudando Alex com algumas melodias.  
\- Então eu acho que é isso. O que você acha, Amy? - Alex tinha abandonado o violão e andava em direção à Amy, agora.

Ele havia montado um espaço para ela em sua casa, tinha muitos bichinhos de pelúcia em todo lugar. Um visitante acharia que Alex era pai de Amy, ao invés de Miles  
.   
Mais tarde aquele dia, Miles chegava em casa com Amy no braço quando sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça.

Ele colocou a filha em seu tapete de brincar e sentou-se ao lado dela, no chão.

Tirou o celular do bolso.  
Um e-mail.

 _Lil_.

Miles não entendia. Nos e-mails ela dissera que seriam 12, ele já havia recebido o último e fazia três meses que não recebera mais nada.

Ele sorriu, meio confuso, e abriu o 13 e-mail, que dizia...

———————————————————————  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **PS: O conteúdo do 13° e-mail é revelado em 'Amy', a** **sequel** **dessa história .** 😉

**Mas antes, não esqueçam de ler '** **Memórias'** **que conta todos os acontecimentos anteriores a essa história.**

**Qual será o segredo que a Lil queria contar ao Alex?**

**xx FIM xx**


	21. [Capítulo Especial] That's How You Get Pregnant

  
\- Miles, a gente não pode fazer isso aqui. A gente vai ser preso! - Lil dizia enquanto Miles, que aguardava ela sair do banheiro da primeira classe do avião, empurrava ela de volta pra dentro, e começou a dar vários beijos entre sorrisos cínicos, no pescoço da namorada.

Miles e Lil estavam juntos há quatro meses e pareciam estar sempre querendo, desejando um ao outro. De todas as maneiras possíveis.

\- Miles! - Lil disse, rindo baixinho mas sentindo o desejo subir pela sua espinha, sentindo os beijos de Miles causarem o efeito que ele queria que causassem.  
\- Você acha que eu conseguiria ficar dez horas dentro de um avião e não  _tocar_ em você? - Ele agarrou um punhado dos cabelos da nuca de Lil e puxou o cabelo dela para trás, expondo o pescoço dela e a sentindo derreter sob o toque dele.

Miles levantou o vestido de Lil e desabotoou suas calças, ela o queria e ele queria tê-la. A garota se apoiou na porta do banheiro do avião e Miles cobriu-lhe a boca, já que ela não era exatamente silenciosa.   
Lil gemia sob a mão de Miles e eles sentiam-se mais excitados que nunca. Afinal, o proibido, o perigoso, o risco de serem pegos tornava tudo muito mais excitante.

Eles chegaram ao clímax juntos e uniram testa com testa, enquanto arfavam ritmicamente e sorriam um para o outro.

Lil saiu do banheiro primeiro.   
Era um vôo noturno e a primeira classe não estava cheia, além do que todo mundo, exceto o casal, estava dormindo.   
Miles sentou de volta em sua poltrona ao lado de Lil e ficou observando a silhueta da namorada, contra as luzes piscantes da asa da aeronave. Ela virou para olhar para ele e sorriu, após lhe dar um beijo longo e apaixonado.

\- Eu amo você. Eu amo o seu rosto, o seu cabelo, o jeito que você ri e o jeito que você me faz rir. Eu amo absolutamente tudo sobre você. - Lil disse, pegando a mão de Miles e depositando um beijo nos dedos dele. Ele sorriu com o gesto.   
Ela não esperou uma resposta.  
Eles simplesmente gostavam de dizer um ao outro que se amavam sem ter a  _obrigação_  de dizer de volta ao outro que o amava também.   
Miles apenas entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Lil e apertou levemente, aquele gesto dizia muito mais do que ele gostaria de dizer a Lil.

_Eu amo tudo em você. Desde a sua maior qualidade até o seu menor defeito, e não existe ninguém mais nesse mundo que eu queira ao meu lado. Minha luz, você é. O Sol não faria a menor falta enquanto eu tiver você ao meu lado, o que significa que ele nunca mais faria falta. Eu te amo, garota. Eu te amo tanto que todas as analogias falham em exprimir isso. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado para sempre e depois do pra sempre, nós estamos destinados a ficarmos juntos, a sermos um só._

Lil apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Miles e algum tempo depois ele percebeu que ela havia dormido.  
Talvez ele fosse o único ainda acordado naquele vôo, além dos pilotos.

Miles fechou os olhos e pensou em tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida que o levou até aquele momento, até aquele avião, com aquela garota ao seu lado.  
Ele sorriu e pensou para si mesmo que finalmente as coisas haviam dado certo para ele.  
Ele tinha tudo.  
Amor, sucesso e estabilidade.  
E mesmo se ele não tivesse os outros dois, só o amor de Lil supriria todas as suas necessidades.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Miles e Lil acompanharam Alexa na semana de moda de Paris. Eles se divertiram pela cidade e Lil fez questão de provar cada um dos doces, afinal, a culinária francesa é famosa.  
Miles riu quando certa vez, Lil mordeu um doce e sujou a ponta do nariz com glacê. Ele sorriu e tirou uma foto rapidamente, antes de pegar um guardanapo e limpar a ponta do nariz da namorada, o beijando logo em seguida.

Duas semanas depois, Miles e Lil se despediram de Paris e voltaram para casa e para suas vidas normais.   
Deixando de lado o fato de que Lil agora namorava um famoso, ela continuou com seus trabalhos voluntários e só parava em casa quando Miles também parava porque assim eles podiam passar a maior parte do tempo juntos.

**1 mês depois de Paris.**

\- Mi, eu não me sinto bem. - Miles e Lil estavam deitados na cama do casal, era madrugada e Miles teria um compromisso profissional cedo, no dia seguinte.  
\- O que houve?   
\- Eu sinto como se fosse vomitar, deve ser por causa dessa dor de cabeça terrível. Me sinto tonta, até.  
\- Encosta aqui - Lil sentou na cama e Miles pôs um travesseiro nas costas dela. - Eu vou pegar um remédio para você e já volto.

Miles retornou minutos depois com um copo d'água e um comprimido, ele os passou a Lil que engoliu o comprimido com um único gole de água.

\- Obrigada, Mi. Desculpa, você tem que acordar cedo e eu só atrapalho. Eu vou ficar na sala, não quero mais incomodar você.  
\- Não, senhora. Pode ficar exatamente onde está. Daqui a pouco o remédio faz efeito e isso passa. Só vamos esperar um pouco.  
\- Tudo bem.

Lil continuou sentada com um travesseiro nas costas e Miles deitou-se novamente, com o corpo virado para Lil.   
Meia hora depois, a garota estava bem e aninhou-se em Miles. Os dois caíram no sono, mais uma vez.

\-----------------------------------------------------

\- Lil? - Miles chamou, enquanto colocava as chaves do carro de volta no móvel ao lado da porta de casa. Seu dia de trabalho havia sido ótimo.  
-  _Aqui_.

Miles seguiu o som da voz de Lil e a encontrou sentada no chão do banheiro, praticamente abraçada com o vaso sanitário. O cabelo preso e a testa suada.

\- Você está bem? - Miles se abaixou junto à ela.  
\- Sim. Estou, sim. É só essa dor de cabeça e essa tontura que me deixam enjoada. Tomei outro comprimido, logo melhoro.  
\- Você não quer ir ao hospital?  
\- Não, não precisa. - Lil olhou para Miles e sorriu fracamente. - Mesmo. Eu vou ficar bem logo.

Lil não sabia, até porque depois de ter perdido Vincent, o médico deixou bem claro que seria  _quase_ impossível que ela engravidasse de novo, mas em seu corpo uma nova vida se formava.

Uma filha.  
Amy.


End file.
